


Ours

by aace1234



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Bottom Louis, Dom Edward, Dom Harry, Dom Liam, Dom Zayn, Dom/sub, Fluff, Happy Ending, Harry and Edward are 27, Incest kissing, Innocent Louis, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Light BDSM, Louis-centric, Love, M/M, Older Edward, Older Harry, Past Rape, Poor Louis, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Harry, Protective Edward, Protective Harry, Rape, Rich Edward, Rich Harry, Sassy Louis, Sexual Content, Student Louis, Sub Louis, Sub Niall, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Edward, Top Harry, Violence, Younger Louis, louis is 20, possessive Edward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:56:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 35
Words: 84,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6158824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aace1234/pseuds/aace1234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson is a twenty year old, in his last year at university. He ran away from home when he was 17 and hasn't seen or heard from his father or older brother in three years.</p><p>Harry and Edward Styles are the most richest, gorgeous, eligible bachelors in Britain. They are looking for someone to share their life with as a lover and submissive. </p><p>Harry and Edward have their eyes set on Louis.<br/>Louis isn't so obliging and proves a challenge for Harry and Edward. </p><p>What happenes when Louis past comes barging back into his life and turns everything upside down. </p><p>This fic has rape and abuse elements and some of it is in detail please don't read if this triggers you. </p><p>THIS IS MY STORY PLEASE DO NOT COPY IT ITS COPYWRITED </p><p>Xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my new fic, thanks for reading. It's a bit different than usual I went for the Dom/Sub theme but added my own elements. First time writing a threesome and with Edward Styles. We will see how it goes. let me know your thoughts. 
> 
> This first chapter is longer just to get the story going, also it's a bit choppy going from Harry to Louis to Edwards POV just bare with it cause it switches to third person next chapter. Just had to introduce the charscters. 
> 
> Xx

LOUIS POV

I run as fast as my legs will carry me,it's dark and the rain is pelting down fiercely. I pull the hood of my black jumper over my already soaking hair and it does little to help shield the rain. I'm already 20 minutes late for work, I'm completely soaked to the bone and I know I'll get my ass chewed out for it when I get to the bar. 

I moved to London three years ago when I just turned 17, I moved for university and I've been living in a single apartment just off campus for the past three years. I'm in my last year and I'm a struggling poor student. I've been working at 'Nick's Bar' for two years now and I hate it, Its in a dodgy part of town round the corner from my flat and I get hit on every single night. Sometimes the sleazy guys can get a bit to touchy and fights break out a lot over who touched first. Nicks Bar is predominately for gay men, yes I'm gay and don't deny it, but I hate the disgusting men in the bar who think it's their right to touch me whenever the feel like it. The job pays well though and the tips allow me to eat, so I can't complain. I don't get any financial help from home, my mum and dad divorced when I was 14 and I was left with an alcoholic, abusive father Troy and older brother Sam. They both loved to beat me and abuse me. When I graduated high school, I packed my bag with the £1000 I managed to save and took the first train out of Doncaster away from them both. I didn't say goodbye, I changed my last name and I haven't seen them in three years, they could be dead for all I know. 

I sneeze as I make my way through the door of the pub, I bet I'll catch a cold now. I'm dripping wet as I walk inside to the warmth, there are plenty of patrons around, all Middle aged men getting waisted on a Friday night. As I approach the bar I'm met with a fuming Nick, he is serving customers and he looks livid.

"Back room now" he says sternly when he sees me. 

I nod an okay as he yells for the other waiter Jamie to take over at the bar. When I reach the back, I take my jacket off, revealing my soaking wet white button up and black slacks. I run my hands through my hair and tie my apron around my waist.

"Fuck Tomlinson, three shifts in a row! What is going on" Nick scolds me as I turn around to face him. 

"I'm sorry Nick, please don't fire me, I need the money" I say desperately.

He softens at my tone and he sighs.

"I'm not going to fire you Louis, you for some reason, I'm pretty sure it's your ass. Bring customers into my bar, I'd be an idiot to get rid of you" He chuckles jokingly.

As annoying as Nick is I know he has my back.

"Thanks Nick" I say shyly.

"What's going on though Lou?" He asks me.

I sigh, to tell the truth, I'm just exhausted trying to keep up with uni and working every night. I've also had to pick up a second job in the early mornings just to make ends meet and I'm just so tired. I can't tell Nick all that though.

"Nothing, sorry, I've just had late study classes and it takes me forever to run here" I tell him.

He hums

"Alright, I'll start you 15 mins later okay, that should help" he tells me.

"Thanks heaps Nick, I really appreciate it" I tell him smiling. 

"Yeah, yeah, now get out there before I hug you or something" he says and I laugh. 

I head behind the bar and start my gruelling night of mixing drinks. For some reason, I feel eyes on me. It feels different from the usual looks I get and I can't explain it, I feel uneasy yet safe and I don't understand why. 

 

HARRYS POV

"He's late" I say, worry spilling through my body.

"Calm down Haz, it's raining out, he could be caught in traffic" Edward says calmly, taking a sip of his drink.

"I'm worried" I say.

"Haz, I don't understand, you haven't even met the kid properly yet" Edward says.

"I know Ed but he means so much to me already, I know he is the one" I tell him.

"This is a little creepy Haz, I'll be honest..... but I've never seen you like this" Edward tells me.

"You will understand when you see him, I promise" I tell him.

I know Edward trusts me as he nods his head at me.

Suddenly the door to the pub swings open.

"Is that him?" Edward asks me, nudging his head towards the soaking wet boy who just burst his way into the pub.

"Yeah" I say back in a whisper.

I turn towards my smirking brother, his blond straight hair falling over his eyes and his sinful red lips turning up into a smirk.

"You sure know how to pick them Haz, he is stunning" he says.

"He's different Edward, I feel things, it confuses me" I tell him truthfully.

"I can see that, how long have you been watching him?" He asks me curiously, he can tell this boy means something to me.

"A few weeks" I say.

Edwards facade doesn't change and instead he chuckles.

"Well then, I suggest we get to know him personally" Edward smiles crookedly.

Edward is my older brother by two minutes, we have what some may call, a special bond. We grew up with wealthy parents and wanted for nothing, our parents died 13 years ago, when we were 14. We of course inherited their billion dollar company, our name is known all around London and we are wondrously successful. We have had a number of sexual partners and so far none that have worked out. We share and always have done, never has it ever been a question. It's not unusual now a days and people are very open and accepting of our lifestyle. We do however feel like we are missing something, something more than a quick fuck. When I first landed eyes on Louis he was running for a bus outside the uni, he slipped and collided straight into my chest, spilling my coffee all over my suit. I was about to loose my shit before I looked up and saw the most gorgeous blue eyes staring back at me. He was apologising profusely to me and all I could do was chuckle. He had absolutely no idea who I was and his innocence was just so endearing. I knew in that moment I wanted him, I wanted him more than I could handle. For more that sex, I wanted to wrap him up in my arms and protect him and love him. I would do anything for this boy. We haven't spoken since, I keep my distance and just watch him, learn all I can about him and pray Edward feels the same way about my little button as I do. I turn back towards Edward.

"He's soaking wet, he might catch a cold. I don't like it" I tell my brother.

He nods in agreement,

"I don't like these men, ogling what's ours Harry" Edward says matter of factly. 

"Ours" I smirk

"Yes, I can feel it too Haz, just by looking at him. We need to do this slow and properly though Harry. We don't want to scare him" Edward tells me.

"Okay, agreed" I say.

I'm so glad Edward is on the same page as me, we both want Louis and hopefully we can get him to want us too.

We raise our glasses and cheers as we settle in for a night at the pub watching over Louis. 

 

LOUIS POV,

Halfway through my shift I find the eyes I've been feeling all night, two sets of them. There are two older businessmen dressed in Impeccably expensive suits in the back corner. The one in the black suit has gorgeous green eyes and dark curly hair and dimples that make an appearance when he smiles, he looks familiar but I can't place him. The other has blonde hair with green eyes and is wearing a dark grey suit. They are both insanely gorgeous and modelesc. Definitely too good for this pub. 

They hang in the back of the pub in a booth, just watching what goes on. It's getting quite busy and I forget about their eyes for a while, just focusing on getting through my shift. I've got a bit of a headache forming and my clothes are still wet from the rain, that mixed with the air conditioner on is making me freezing. I have to suck it up though, it's my fault for forgetting my umbrella. 

"So what time does your shift end" the guy in his 40's asks me when I set his drink down.

"Midnight" I smile uneasily back at him. 

"Well, I'll have to wait around" he says and winks as he walks off to a table.

I can't hold back the shudder, he is so gross and it makes me want to gag, he is a regular though and I get hit on a lot by him. 

I hadn't noticed that the blonde from the back booth had made his way over to the bar until his deep drawl brings me out of my thoughts.

"I bet you get that a lot huh Darling?" He asks smirking. 

Darling? I look towards him and my breath catches in my throat and I blush, he is gorgeous. His green eyes sparkle at me and his smile is hypnotising. 

"I guess...yeah....um" I say back shyly.

"Don't be shy sweetheart" he smirks.

I stare at his gorgeous face for a few seconds before he smiles knowingly at me and I bring myself out of my frozen state, I shake my head slightly.

"Can....can I get you something?" I ask.

"Scotch on the rocks please, two, and we would love it if you could bring them over" he winks at me and saunters off. Fuck he is sexy.

I get to making the drinks, my hands albeit a bit shaky as I feel the two businessmen's intimidating eyes on me. I don't feel threatened or like I'm being ogled, but these two men seem extremely rich and powerful and it's unnerving. I finish putting two slices of lemon in the glasses, put them on a tray and walk my way over to the booth. As I do I notice all eyes in the bar follow me, it always happens but I'm so insecure my face heats up. As I get closer to the booth, I notice the curly haired guy smiling at me and it hits me where I know him from. A few weeks ago I accidentally ran into him running for the bus, I spilled his coffee all over his expensive suit. I remember his eyes now, those gorgeous green orbs and his dimples that make an appearance when he smiles, he made frequent appearances in my dreams after our encounter and it took me a good while to get his gorgeous face and smile out of my head. Fuck this is embarrassing, I feel like such an idiot. I hope he isn't here to ask for his dry cleaning bill.

"Here you go" I say putting The blondes drink down, he smiles an extremely charming smile in response.

"I promise I won't spill this one all over you" I say to the curly head one as I put his drink in front of him.

He chuckles.

"So you do remember me?" he smirks out.

"Only that your suit was worth more than my apartment" I chuckle.

He smiles.

"Thanks for the drinks" the blonde states.

"I'm Edward by the way and this is my twin brother Harry" he introduces us and we shake hands, I can't ignore the electricity experienced when we touch.

"It's, um.... nice to meet you both, I'm uhhhhhh Louis" I say blushing. 

"OI LOUIS" Nick shouts from behind me.

I turn around and see Nick at the bar nearly run off his feet, it's getting full again, I sigh and turn back around to face the boys.

"Um, I guess that's my cue, see you round" I say.

"Absolutely" I hear Harry say, smirking as I leave. 

I start walking back to Nick when I pass the gross guy who hit on me at the bar earlier, he is with a group of friends and they wolf whistle at me as I pass. I feel so disgusting, suddenly my wrist is grabbed by the guy that tried to hit on me and he pulls me towards him. 

"You have an ass to die for kid" he says, his breath is disgusting and makes me want to gag, i have to hold it in.

"Let me go" I say harshly. 

"I'll be waiting after your shift finishes" he says, his grip getting tighter on my wrist.

"I'm not interested, thanks" I say back sassily and go to pull away.

"I didn't ask you that, does it look like I care" he says. 

"Let me go" I nearly shout.

The guy doesn't listen and him and his friends just laugh.

"I'm pretty sure he said to let him go" Harry, who has come up behind me says sternly to the man. his voice sending shivers down my spine, good shivers. I feel butterflies in my stomach. He looks so hot and dominating and for a split second I forget what's happening. 

The man stares at a very intimidating looking Harry before he lets me go and goes back to his friends. I rub my wrist where he gripped me. Harry leads me with his arm on the small of my back over to the quiet wall.

"Are you okay?" He asks, his voice riddled with concern.

It confuses me greatly, surly he wouldn't care enough about me to be worried. this guy screams money and class, everything I'm not. His interest in me is concerning, I just don't understand.

"Yeah, thanks. I'm used to it, it happens a lot" I say with a dry chuckle. 

Harry isn't amused and looks worriedly at me.

"Let me see" he finally says.

He takes my arm gently and inspects it, he rubs over the red mark softly.

I shiver at his touch, it's so gentle. It reminds me how cold I actually am though and I shake a little.

"Are you cold sweetheart?" He asks genuinely concerned.

I have met these guys for all of 10 minutes and they are already calling me pet names and showing me more love and affection than anyone has in years. It makes me uncomfortable, I've always been told I was unworthy of love and that I would never find someone to love me. Love never lasts and people don't care about you, it's all for show. I push those thoughts away before the stinging in my eyes turns to real tears. 

"No, I'm fine thank you" I say 

"Here take my coat" Harry says and begins taking it off.

"No, no, thank you but I'm fine. I will get into trouble for wearing it anyway" I say back.

He contemplates my words and doesn't look happy but he obliges and puts the coat back on. Why would he waste such an expensive item on me. 

"LOUIS IM ABOUT TO FIRE YOUR ASS" Nick yells again.

I know he is only joking but Harry seems to glare in his direction.

"I've got to go, it was nice to see you again Harry" I tell him. 

He nods and heads back towards Edward and the table. They both sit there together watching me until an hour later, three more guys enter the bar and go over to them. There is one that looks like he just walked off a runway and has a smoke hanging out of his mouth. One with a shaved head, they are both muscly and In expensive black suits also. Then there is a smaller one In a blue jacket and black skinny jeans, he has blonde hair. They all walk over to the table and greet each other, the blonde looking guy seems to be angry about something, he has his arms crossed and is pouting.

EDWARDS POV

Liam and Zayn sit down at the table after greeting Harry and I. Niall plonks down beside me,crossing his arms and pouting. He is so cute and I try not to chuckle, instead I look towards Liam and Zayn questioningly. 

"He's mad because we punished him for smoking" Zayn shrugs. Harry smirks while I release the chuckle I was trying to suppress. 

"Come over here Ni and give uncle Ed a cuddle" I say to Niall.

Niall's pout slowly fades and he crawls into the booth next to me and cuddles into my side. I don't usually show affection to people, It makes me feel weak, Niall though, apart from Harry, is the only person I even consider hugging in public. 

Niall is Liam and Zayn's boy, they also live the same lifestyle as Harry and I, they have been together with Niall for three years. Zayn and Liam work with Harry and I and they met Niall on an airplane, they sat next to the blonde for an eight hour flight and when they landed back in London they were already attached. The rest you could say is history.

"Come on Ni, don't be upset. You know you shouldn't be smoking" I tell him kindly.

Niall is always trying to get into mischief, he loves bending the rules and seeing how far he can twist Liam and Zayn's arms. It's extremely funny to watch sometimes.

"Zayn smokes so why can't I" Niall huffs.

"Can we not get into this again please Niall" Liam says.

Niall just huffs again and we all chuckle

"What are we doing in this god awful pub Harry?" Liam says, his tone a little disgusted as he looks around the place.

"Him" is all I say as I point my head in the direction of the gorgeousness that is Louis at the bar.

Niall's head whips up, knowing exactly what that meant.

"He is beautiful!" Niall quips.

"Nice pick guys" Liam says. 

They all know how much we have been wanting someone to call our own. 

"Age, name, details?" Zayn asks, knowing we would already have all the answers.

"Louis Tomlinson, age 20, he is studying music with an English major and is amazing on the piano, he loves gummy worms and is always late. that's all I could find out about him, there is nothing much on his past" Harry says.

"He's a young one then?" Liam asks. Niall is only two years younger than Zayn and Liam making him, 24. 

"Yes, but he's ours and We are going to make sure of it" I say. 

"Well I'm going to say hello" Niall says enthusiastically. 

Harry and I chuckle, Niall will want to befriend him and make sure he is a worthy friend. He loves meeting new people and is loud and talkative.

"Be our guest babe, we hope you two get along" Harry says.

Niall then gets up and walks towards Louis, he is finishing up another order behind the bar but has been watching us curiously. 

LOUIS POV

"Hi" the blonde boy says when he reaches the bar, his happiness is addictive and I find myself smiling back at him.

"Hello" I reply kindly. I then turn away to sneeze, my clothes are still soaking wet and I know a cold is coming on.

"Are you sick?" The blonde questions protectively.

I don't understand why all these people all of a sudden care about me.

"Nah, I'm okay.... just had to walk 20 minutes in the rain to get to work tonight" I say smiling slightly.

This boy in front of me intrigues me, he seems so kind yet cheeky and I take a liking to him. 

"Harry and Edward aren't going to like it if you get sick" He tells me, matter of factly.

I look at him confused, why would they care about whether I'm sick or not? they have only just met me.

"I....I don't understand why they would care" I tell him confused.

The blonde chuckles.

"You are so cute!!" He tells me.

I raise my eyebrows in response.

"Of course they care, they want you to be theirs you know" he says.

Theirs??? I am so confused, what does he mean by theirs?

"Wha??" I ask.

"I'm Niall and I belong to Liam and Zayn" he says pointing to the two guys in the black suits.

"Belong to them?" I ask curiously. 

That seems like an odd way to describe a relationship.

"Yeah, we were married a year ago" he tells me.

"So there is three of you?" I question. 

I know this type of relationship is common now a days, I've never met anyone who's been in one though.

"Yeah, they are my Dom's" he says like its the most normal thing in the world.

I'm a little stunned with what he just told me, I know a lot of people live that lifestyle and I have no problem with it, but I have never had an urge or the curiosity to even consider it. I don't like being told what to do. I'm shy yes but I don't like people controlling me, my dad and brother did enough of that in the wrong way and it lead to abuse and pain. They would make me submit to them all the time, it was so degrading and painful. I try not to shudder at the memories.

I nod in understanding, back at Niall, trying to push the thoughts of my family away.

"Edward and Harry want the same with you and that means you and I will be great friends" Niall beams.

And what??? What did he just say! I don't even know these guys.

"Hold up there blondie, I'm no ones and I never will be, I don't know Harry and Edward and I doubt very much they would be interested in me" I say getting agitated.

Niall looks at me confused

"Why wouldn't they be interested in you?" He asks genuinely.

I look at him stunned.

"I.......I can't.....I work at a shitty God dam bar, I live on pot noodles and I have no money, zero, zilch!! And I'm probably like 10 years younger than them. Why the hell would they want me" I ask angrily.

"Well I think you are great and I just met you, can we still be friends?" Niall asks, he looks at me sheepishly, I know he can tell I'm getting really upset.

Niall seems like a genuinely nice guy though and he seems like he would be a lot of fun to hang with. 

"Sorry... um yeah I guess" I tell him shyly.

"So what do you do besides serve drinks at night?" Niall asks, changing the subject.

"Um just studying at uni and I work at the grocery store in the early mornings before school, what about you, what do you do?" I ask.

The bar has quietened down now and I have a bit of time to chat. 

"I have a law degree and I work for Harry and Edward, Zayn and Liam sometimes. I help them with drawing up contracts" he tells me smiling.

"Oh, sounds cool, like what type of work do they do?" I ask innocently, Niall gapes at me, like I just told him I'm from Mars,

"Seriously?" Niall asks.

I look around uncomfortably, should I know who these guys are? Ive never seen them before In my life. 

"Ummmm yeah" I say, looking over towards the booth noticing Harry and Edward and the two other guys Zayn and Liam are all talking and smiling, looking in our direction. It makes me a bit uneasy. 

"Harry and Edward Styles, the two most richest bloody twins in Britain practically" Niall says.

"Oh" I say nonchalantly, still not really knowing them, I've heard of them of course but I've never taken the time to know them by face or anything. 

Why would the two most richest guys in Britain want anything to do with me?

"Give me your phone" Niall then says abruptly.

I don't even attempt to fight him on this and I hand it over. Niall puts in his number and then calls himself from my phone. Smiling when he is done. He hands the phone back to me.

"Well I better get back to it, see you round Lou, it was nice talking to you" Niall says.

"Um yeah you too" I say and watch Niall saunter off back to the table, that was bizarre.

EDWARD'S POV

The boys and I watch the two younger boys interact, Louis looks so cute and confused and I know I have fallen just as much as Harry. This boy, with his cute feathery hair and tiny frame give me goosebumps just by looking at him. I grab Harry's hand under the table and squeezes it tightly, relaying all my feelings. Harry squeezes back and smiles at me knowingly. Harry and Louis are all I will ever need. 

"Well you two seemed to get along" Liam says when Niall gets back to the table.

"Yep, we are friends, he is utterly adorable" Niall tells us and I'm grateful they got along.

"Yeah? Well that's great Ni" Zayn says, pulling Niall who goes willingly onto his lap.

"I think you are going to have a hard time getting him though guys, doesn't seem all that willing" Niall tells us.

Harry smirks at me and I grin cheekily back at him.

"We love a challenge" I say, I then wink at Harry. Who smiles back sexily at me. 

Twenty minutes later and Niall, Liam and Zayn decide to call it a night. They wish Harry and I good luck and tell us they will see us at work in the morning. There is no question that Harry and I decide to stay to keep an eye on Louis, Harry and I have noticed the creep who grabbed Louis before has been eying him all night. Louis is ours now and we won't have other people eyeing him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter, next one will be longer! Thanks for reading enjoy!

LOUIS POV 

My shift eventually ends and I go in the back to retrieve my jumper so I can leave, it's still wet so I decide not to put it on and just to carry it. I grab my wallet and keys from the shelf and head out, My stomach grumbles, I haven't eaten today and I can't afford any food right now, I decide to grab a bottle of water from under the bar, that should help with my hunger pains. I take a few much needed sips and I round the bar to leave, I realise the Styles twins have left, I don't know what to make of that, It's been quite a weird night and I just wants to get home have a nice warm shower and slip into bed. I sigh when I remember my water bill hasn't been paid and my hot water has been turned off. On my way out I nearly trip over and I grab onto the table I'm passing for support, I look down and realise my shoelace is undone. I place my water on the table as I bend down to tie the lace of my worn out black Vans back up. When I get up, I notice the guy who grabbed me earlier is still with his friends and they are smirking at me from the table beside me. I don't wait around to see if they will say anything and I leave quickly, finishing my water and throwing it in the trash on my way out. The cold air hits me as soon as I enter the street and I have no jacket to keep me warm, the rain hasn't eased up either and I dread the walk home. I make sure my phone is secure in my back pocket,if my stupid iPhone 3 gets wet I'm screwed, I can't afford another one. I step out in the pouring rain. As I do, I get a wave of dizziness, I just manage to grab onto the brick wall to steady myself. I feel fuzzy and disorientated, I try to get my balance but everything just becomes more blurry. Suddenly Im grabbed from behind and dragged into the alleyway, I stumble but I feel so out of it, I'm pushed up against the wall, my face being pushed painfully into the brick. 

"Thought you could tease me all night and walk away from me huh?" The disgusting drunk from the bar slurs in my ear.

The mans hot breath fans over my neck and I feel like spewing.

"Get off" I manage to say as I try to shake him off me.

He doesn't like me struggling and spins me around and punches me in the jaw, my father and Sam used to do this all the time. I whimper as the memories come flashing back to me. The insults, the pain and the blood. My head feels funny and I'm so dizzy. I'm pushed to the ground and it hurts, the back of my head hits the pavement hard and I see spots in my vision. 

"You will get what you deserve you twink, you're only good for one thing" the guy evilly growls at me.

I whimper and try with all my might to push him off me but the drug in my system is making me so weak.

"Stop fucking struggling" he yells at me.

I start to panic, this is really about to happen, I haven't been in this position in a while. I can feel the tears gathering in my eyes as the guys hand drifts to the button on my jeans. 

Suddenly he is shoved off me and a figure is bending down protectively beside me, I can feel hands in my hair and it's comforting, I can't make out faces though as my vision begins to blur and i start to not be able to make my body move either. 

"Louis, can you hear me?" It sounds like Edward. I calm down a little at his soft tone.

"Pick him up Ed, we need to get him safe" Harry's unforgettable voice says worriedly. 

I groan in pain and for the fact I can't move willingly. 

"Shhhhh, we've got you button" I hear Harry reassure me. 

Button? These pet names are getting too much, I feel myself lifted into the air by secure strong arms, the smell that engulfs me is amazing. I want to snuggle further into the smell and comfort but I'm out before I know it.

HARRYS POV.

"Harry stop!" Edward yells at me.

I'm so focused on hurting this disgusting excuse of a human being for even thinking of laying a finger on Louis. I stop though, when I know he is out cold and will be for a while. I jog over to Edward who is hovering over Louis.

"He hit his head hard when he fell, his jaw is bruised and I think that fuck head spiked his drink" Edward tells me angrily.

He is carding his hand through Louis hair, he moves Louis head to the side and sees blood coming from the back of his head.

"Shit" he says worriedly.

I can't help the feeling of utter anxiousness as I watch Edward assess Louis. I can't let anything happen to him. 

"Pick him up Ed, we need to get him safe" I tell Edward.

He obliges and lifts Louis into his arms. Louis groans but it's all he does, he can't move.

"Shhhhh, it's okay, we've got you button" I say as I card my fingers in his soft feathery hair. I picked that pet name for Louis when I first laid eyes on him, his cute button nose was so adorable and the nickname stuck. 

"Where should we take him?" I ask Edward.

"I think we should get him checked out, let's take him to Ben at the hospital" Edward says.

"Good idea.......I don't want him staying alone Edward, I don't care about the repercussions right now" I say back officially.

"Haz, let's just get him checked out first okay" Edward tells me gently. 

He hands Louis over to me and I hold onto him for dear life, checking his breathing and holding him close as I slip into the backseat of the car and Edward starts to drive. I notice Edward running a few red lights and I know deep down he is just as worried about Louis as I am, he has always been much more reserved than me, I wear my heart on my sleeve where as Edward rarely shows anyone affection. You have to win him over to earn his love. Even then he doesn't show it in public, leaving it to the privacy of home away from prying eyes. I bring Louis closer to me and take in his beautiful smell, he smells of blueberries and coconut and I nearly moan. 

We pull up to the hospital and head inside, Edward is talking to the nurse behind the counter and I know he is putting on the charm to pull some strings so Ben can see us now. I sit with Louis in the chairs in the waiting room and get a few curious looks. I know they all recognise me and Edward and some start filming on their smart phones. I need to get Louis away from this. Suddenly we recognise a familiar face, Ben, who is the husband of one of our board members and good friend Andy.

"Harry?, Edward?" He questions.

"Ben, thank god can you take us back now? It's urgent" Edward says and Ben doesn't hesitate before he ushers us to a private room.

"Who's this little one?" Ben questions as I set down Louis on the bed.

"He's......well......he's ours.....well.....not officially but" I say sheepishly.

"Wow, okay I get it. What's happened?" Ben asks as he asses Louis. 

"We think his drink was spiked, some guy tried to attack him after his shift at a pub. He hit his head pretty hard" Edward explains.

Ben nods and looks Louis over thoroughly. He takes some bloods and his blood pressure. Louis looks so perfect and small, he is absolutely stunning and I can't wait to wrap him in my arms again.

"His head will need stitches, I'll send these bloods off and find out what drug he's been given, should have the results back in 15 minutes" he tells us.

"Thanks Ben" I say. "Will he be okay?" I ask.

"He'll be fine Haz, once we know the drug, I can treat him properly" Ben tells us.

Louis is still out to the world and doesn't even stir as Ben stitches up his head. Edward and I stand on opposite sides of the room, looking intently at each other. We both feel the ache that Louis being hurt has caused us. We both want to cuddle him up and take away any hurt or pain that he may experience. Louis is oblivious to all of this though, he has no clue the impact he has on us. The power he has over our every move. 

Ben finishes with stitching him up and I go to take Louis in my arms again. I sit on the bed with him in my lap while Edward stands off to the side, caressing the side of Louis face. When Ben has the results he comes back Into the room.

"Roofies" he says.

Fuck 

"He will be out for a while, maybe even a whole day. He may be quite sick when he wakes, just keep his fluids up and make sure he is hydrated. He may have a slight concussion from hitting his head but should be okay in a few days. I'm here tomorrow and the day after so come back if you need to okay" Ben says to us.

"Okay and you sure he will be okay?" Edward asks.

"He should be fine I promise, just call me whenever you need okay. You know you guys are priority" Ben reassures us.

"Thanks Ben" I say.

"Of course" Ben replies

We both smile at him and we get ready to leave, I hold Louis in my arms as we leave the hospital and head back to the car. I slide in the back seat and Edward drives again.

"He's coming home with us Ed" I say as I look down to a sleeping gorgeous Louis in my arms.

"I know H" Edward smiles at me in the rearview mirror.

When we pull up to our manor I carry Louis up to our bedroom, Edward and I have shared a bed for years. I lay him down and begin to undress him, I notice his clothes are still a bit damp. Edward brings out a fresh white sweater and we leave Louis in his boxers and put the sweater over his head. It swims on him and creates little sweater paws, the white fabric brings his tanned skin out more and his tiny body is gorgeous, he is definitely too thin but Edward and I can fix that. I see Edward staring at Louis as well. 

"Should we stay with him?" Edward asks me unsure.

"Maybe on the floor? We don't want to scare him if he wakes up but I don't want to leave him either" I tell Edward. He nods in agreement. 

We tuck Louis in and make a makeshift bed on the floor. We don't sleep a lot, tuned into Louis movements and the noises he makes. He has a restless sleep but doesn't even stir when we get up at 7am, we make sure we are checking on him every 10 minutes though and It's lunchtime before Louis even begins to wake up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, love to hear your thoughts on this fic xx

LOUIS POV

When I wake up my head is pounding, I feel awful. I blink my eyes awake and notice I'm not in my room. I panic and go to sit up but I'm hit with a wave of dizziness that causes me to groan. 

"Button?" I hear from the doorway.

I look over and see Harry in a plain pair of blue jeans and a black sweater. He looks gorgeous and his face is full of worry.

"Harry?" I question croakily.

"Yeah button it's me. How are you feeling?" He asks as he walks further into the room.

I'm confused for a moment before the flashes of last night come back to me, I was attacked. Harry and Edward saved me. I must be in their house.

"I.....why am I here?" I ask shakily.

I can't seem to lift my head off the bed, my limbs are so tired.

"You were attacked last night Lou, you hit your head and your drink was spiked. We took you to the hospital, you got stitches in your head and we didn't want to leave you alone. So we brought you back here" Edward announces as he comes into the room.

"I.....you didn't have to do that.....I'm fine...thanks.....I'll pay you back for the hospital....I'm sorry" I spill.

"Hey, none of that now Lou, it's okay just relax. Do you need anything? You have been out for 12 hours" Harry tells me gently, he reaches out and touches my cheek gently. It causes my body to heat up and I feel comforted and safe.

"I'm fine" I say shyly.

"Would you like to come and have something to eat? The doctor said you need to keep your fluids up as well as a little food" Edwards says.

"Okay" I say back not wanting to argue, the sooner I get up, the sooner I can get out of the twins hair. I don't understand why they are doing this for me, why they care enough. I should get going as soon as I can, I don't want to burden them.

Harry pulls back the covers and he helps me stand up, I notice I am in a white sweater that isn't mine and it's absolutely huge on me. Harry notices my confusion.

"It's mine, sorry. We had to change you out of your wet clothes" he states.

I look at him, I see his warm green eyes shine back at mine and I slightly smile.

"Um....thank you" I say quietly. 

I go to walk out of the room but I'm hit with nausea and the room spins uncontrollably. I wobble on my feet and Harry doesn't miss a beat, he wraps me up in his arms and steadies me.

"I've got you, it's okay....are you okay?" He questions.

All I can do is shake my head before I spew everywhere, all over Harry, myself and the floor. 

"Shit" I hear Edward say.

Fuck, I've just vomited all over one of the richest men in Britain and their carpet that is probably worth more than my life. They are going to be so pissed at me, I will probably get hit or abused for it. I whimper at the thought and begin to panic.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" I say shakily.

"It's okay angel, shhhhhhh, lets get you in a shower" Edwards says as he comes over, takes me in his arms bridal style and walks to the bathroom. Harry beside us.

"I'm sorry" I whisper.

"Don't apologise, it's easily fixed, our main concern is you button" Harry tells me stroking my hair.

We reach the bathroom and Harry and Edward strip me down to my boxers, Harry and Edward both do the same as Edward turns the shower on. Harry disposes of the dirty clothes in the wash basket and comes back to me. Him and Edward are the epitome of gorgeous, they are god like with their long legs and muscles, they both have tattoos that litter their body. Across their chests and down their left arms. They have different tattoos but they have the same tattoo of swallows On their upper chests. I'm too out of it to perve more and I sway on my feet.

"Woah there" Edward says as he grabs me.

They both help me Into the shower and I'm grateful that we are all in our boxers still. The twins sandwich me in between them and they wash me, I'm so tired that I let them. They wash my hair and my body and I brush my own teeth when Edward hands me a toothbrush. When we are done we just stand under the warm spray. My chest against Harry's and Edwards chest against my back. Edward is running his fingers over my arms soothingly and Harry is carding his hands through my hair. I don't miss the kiss that Harry and Edward share over my head and it sends butterflies to my stomach. I stare up at them through my lashes, they both turn to smirk at me when they see me watching. Before they can say anything though my face goes pale, Harry and Edward notice immediately and Edward snakes his arm around my waist and turns me around quickly so I'm facing the drain. I vomit again, I feel so sick and gross. 

"It's okay Louis, get it out, it's just the drug sweetheart" Harry reassures me.

I've always hated vomiting and I whimper.

When I'm done I brush my teeth again and we get out of the shower, I'm dried by Edward while Harry goes to his closet and gets me some fresh boxers, sweats and a T-shirt, they both turn around while I swap my boxers over but help me get Into the huge black sweatpants and black T-shirt. Harry and Edward both coo at me, the clothes are ginormous on me and I can't help but blush. I feel myself getting clammy again and I know I'm about to vomit again, I look to the two boys in front of me and I don't even have to say anything before Harry is carrying me to the fancy toilet and I'm puking again. The twins both comfort me and we stay like this for the next four hours as I vomit every 20 minutes. My body is drained and I feel lifeless as I lay against Harry's chest, his arms around my waist. 

"This is going on for too long Ed, i'm worried" Harry says towards Edward as he walks back through the bathroom door, his phone and a bottle of water in his hands.

"I know Haz, i just called Ben and he said its normal for the drug, just to make sure to keep his fluids up" Edward says.

"Lou, sweetheart, can you drink some water for us?" Edward asks as he bends down in front of me, offering me the water. 

"Nooooo" I whine and I try to swat Edwards hands away from me.

"Louis" he says sternly and it makes me stop, my breath hitches. His tone is cold and angry.

"Don't make us hold you down button" Harry says sternly from behind me.

"Please" I beg them.

I don't want water and I understand they have been looking after me all day but I didn't ask them too, I tried to tell them to leave me alone but they wouldn't leave my side. I just want to go home.

"Louis, we need you to listen and do as you are told, we understand you are sick but that doesn't mean you don't have to listen to us" Edward says firmly.

"I don't want to vomit again, I don't want it" I beg.

I feel so pathetic right now.

"I'm sorry Louis but it's doctors orders, we will have to take you back in to get rehydrated if you don't do as you are told" Edward says sternly.

The tears come then and I fight to get out of Harry's arms.

"Let me go" I say

"Louis" Harry growls.

He wraps his arms around mine tightly and I can't move, I feel constricted and I hate it.

"Relax or we are going to the hospital" Harry says with authority.

I slow my breathing down and try to relax, I don't want to go to the hospital.

"That's, it" Edward says as I try to regain my breaths. 

"Good boy" Harry States.

I am so tired and my body is exhausted right now. Both of these boys are so confusing, I don't understand why I'm expected to listen to them. We hardly know each other and being told what to do makes me angry. Instead of letting Edward feed me the water I snatch the bottle from his hand and take a few sips. I manage to keep the water down and I don't feel like spewing anymore, hopefully it's all stopped. I shake Harry's warm arms off me and go to stand up. Harry reaches out to help me but I swat his hands away.

"Button" he tries to calm me.

I don't listen, instead I walk back into the bedroom and grab my phone and wallet that was placed on the bedside table and put them in my back pocket. 

"Where are you going?" Harry asks frantically.

"Home" I croak out.

"I don't advise that darling" Edward says as he leans across the door frame of the bathroom.

"Look, I'm sorry you had to look after me all day. Thanks for saving me, I appreciate it, but I feel much better now and I think I need to go" I say shyly.

"Please stay Louis, we need to make sure you are okay" Harry says reaching for me.

"Why? You don't even know me, why do you even care about me. I don't get it" I say stepping away from Harry's outstretched arm.

He looks heartbroken when I look him in the eyes. I feel slightly guilty but Im a little but creeped out if I'm honest.

"We care about you more than you know angel, we want you and we always get what we want" Edward says cockily from the doorway.

"Well, you aren't getting me" I say back flatly.

I'm not an object, someone to 'get' my head is throbbing and I'm getting more agitated. Edward smirks and Harry looks like he is about to cry.

"You know, we could make you stay" Edward says. 

He saunters over to me and I back away from him. I hit the bedroom wall and his crooked smile returns to his face. He can sense my uneasiness. He corners me against the wall and bends down to whisper in my ear.

"We could keep you here, until you learn to like it" he whispers and I shiver. 

"Edward" Harry warns from behind us.

Edward doesn't take his eyes off me and smirks, he backs away though. 

"I will take you home Louis" Harry says defeatedly.

"No thank you, I'll be fine" I say as I go to leave the room.

"Your house is 40 minutes from here Louis, I'll take you home" Harry says sharply.

How does Harry know where my house is?

"How......how do you know where I live?" I ask as my face pales.

"I have my ways" Harry smirks. 

I'm officially creeped out. As much as I feel safe around Harry and Edward I know how powerful and rich they are, there is obviously a lot more to this than I'm aware of and I'm not sure I want to stick around and find out what it is.

"You don't scare me" I say back sassily.

Edward and Harry look at each other and smile crookedly. Although their smirk is insanely hot, they are so intimidating and I need to get away from them before I do something I will regret. I walk past Harry and to the door of the room, I enter the hallway, it has grey carpet and is open and huge. There is glass balustrades all along the hall allowing me to see a huge loungeroom and kitchen downstairs. The house is so open and huge and overlooks the hills of London. It looks rainy, miserable and cold outside. The house is so modern yet has such a homey, cosy feel with exposed brick, glass windows and wooden fireplaces. The loungeroom has white carpet a massive TV and a fire on in the fireplace, the house seriously looks like something out of a magazine. I don't belong here though and even just being amongst the lavish decor makes me nervous, my father and brother made sure to let me know I never deserved nice things or to be treated nicely. I'm not good enough to be around such beautiful things, I bring down the quality make it look cheap. I sigh as I make my way down the staircase, I nearly trip on the sweats they are way too big, I feel really weak and dizzy and I probably need to eat something but I can sleep and eat when i get home. I reach the amazing double front door and go to open it. A hand on the door surprises me and stops it from opening though.

"I said I will drive you home Louis" Harry tells me, his tone upset.

I turn around to face him and Edward, they look angry and I don't want to face their wrath too, why do I always fuck up, why do I always make people angry at me.

"No"I say weakly, tears in my eyes.

This is why I tend to keep to myself, why I don't form friendships, I always make people mad and I don't deal with it very well.

"God dam it Louis" Harry says angrily and slams his fist on the door.

I jump back in alarm. Harry looks at me with a mixture of confusion and worry. 

Edward walks up beside Harry and reaches out for me.

"Button" he says carefully.

"Don't touch me, don't call me that" I say, and I back up against the wall and sink to the floor, my knees against my chest.

I hear a sigh and footsteps come towards me. 

"I'm sorry angel, I just don't want you walking home by yourself, something could happen to you" Harry says as he comes over and crouches down in front of me.

"Why do you even care. I'm nothing" I whisper looking into a Harry's eyes 

He sighs and looks at Edward behind him. 

"Get the car?" He asks and Edward nods.

Harry turns towards me.

"I'm sorry for scaring you, we won't hurt you, we promise you that Louis. Edward and I will keep you safe, come....we will take you home my button" Harry says and reaches his hand out for me to take.

I don't feel well and the sooner I get home, the sooner I can forget this encounter. I reach for Harry's hand and he helps me up. He doesn't let go as he leads me outside the house and to a circular driveway, his touch sends tingles throughout my body, it confuses me. Edward then pulls up in a black Aston Martin, Harry opens the door for me to get in but I hesitate.

"Come now darling, let's get you home" Harry says. 

I hop in the back of the car and it smells brand new, I can't even believe I'm sitting in this car. 

You're worthless and deserve to be on the streets.

This car is far to good for you.

You don't deserve Harry and Edwards kindness.

My thoughts start in my head and tears sting my eyes. Harry is in the front seat while Edward is driving, I can't break down in front of them.

"Louis, please don't confuse our protectiveness with anger" Edward says to me from the front seat, he is looking at me through the rearview mirror. 

I don't say anything,just stay silent looking into his eyes.

"I know this must seem confusing and overwhelming, we just met you, but. Harry and I have been looking for someone to share our life with, someone to love and you.....you are who we want" Edward tells me matter of factly.

I can't understand this, I just don't believe these words. I don't belong here, I don't belong amongst these two gorgeous creatures, their lavish lifestyle. As much as I find them attractive and there is some sort of spark that is present when I'm around them. I will only disappoint them and if I get attached and they realise that I'm actually not worth it, it would break me. 

"You don't even know me" I whisper croakily. 

"We want to though, will you give us the chance to get to know you?" Harry asks, turning in his seat to look at me. 

His long curly hair is pulled back into a bun and he looks incredible in white jeans and a yellow button up. Edward and him wait eagerly for my answer, Edwards straight hair sits just below his ears and he flicks it back behind his left ear. His grey button up and black jeans show off his amazing body. These two men are the epitome of hot and gorgeous with an edge of danger and i can't say they don't spark my interest. I feel safe when around them and I would love to say yes to their request but my past and the scars that come from that, I can't give them what they want and need. These guys are famous bachelors, they are constantly in the spotlight, parties, paparazzi, magazine covers, fancy cars and food. I just can't do it. 

"We don't really care for your answer Louis, we aren't really giving you a choice" Edward says matter of factly. 

"You will be disappointed, I guarantee it" I say.

"Let us be the judge of that angel" Harry says with a slight smile.

I'm too sick for this and I curl up against the window and rest my body against it. I feel slightly feverish and I just want to get home. 

We pull up out the front of my apartment, it's completely dodgy and falling apart. There are six units out in the open, three on the bottom and three on the top. The roof is falling apart and the other tenants who live here are not the type you make friends with. There is a bunch of them standing out the front on the lawn, and Edward and Harry tense in the front. 

"Louis, we can't leave you here" Edward tells me.

I scoff, open my door and get out of the car.

I get wolf whistles from the tenants as I make my way to the stairs and the second level, my apartment is the last one on the second floor. Harry and Edward are hot on my heels, they look disgusted and the men from the downstairs apartments are looking at us.

I open the front door and walk into my place. It's not big it's one room, a toilet and a sink with a microwave, I keep it clean though. The walls are painted a dodgy off white and have paint peeling off them. I have a neatly made second hand single mattress on the floor, a small TV in front, there is a small pile of clothes in a wash basket and a pair of vans beside it. That's literally all I own.The small fridge under the sink came with the apartment.

"Louis" Harry whispers as he looks around. He is anxious looking at the place in disgust. It makes me upset.

"I wouldn't leave your car outside for too long, it will have no wheels in about 10 minutes" I say coldly.

Harry and Edward look at each other and Edward sprints back out the door and leans over the balcony.

"Hey, touch it and I will end you!" Edward yells as the guys downstairs surround the car.

I chuckle dryly.

"Pack a bag Louis now" Harry says, his voice dominating and intimidating. I find it hard to disobey.

"No, Harry. I've lived here for three years, alone and I've been fine" I say back offended.

"I don't care, it's not safe. I refuse to leave you here" he says concerned.

Edward walks back in then and places his arm around Harry's waist, he kisses him on the head, effectively calming him down.

"Where are your parents Louis?, do they not provide for you?" Edward asks, genuinely.

It strikes a cord though, provide for me? All they provided for me was an unsafe house, full of drugs and alcohol. They turned a blind eye to the physical abuse my older brother gave me and when my mum left my dad joined in. They don't give two shits about me and my well being. 

"That's none of your business, can you please just get out" I ask on the verge of breaking. 

They both look at me and nod knowing not to push me. 

They make their way out of the apartment hesitantly and I close and lock the door behind them. I let the tears fall and walk over to my bed and climb in. It's uncomfortable and not as nice as Harry and Edwards bed, but it's all I deserve. I pull my phone out of my pocket to put it under my pillow and I see I have a message from Edward. How did they get my number? They must have programmed it into my phone while I was sleeping.

"We want you Louis and we will show you just how much" it says.

I don't reply to the message, I stick my phone under my head and fall into a restless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning of Incest kissing in this chapter :)

Narrators POV

Louis closes the door in the boys face and Harry feels like his heart is going to break.

"Come on Haz" Edward says 

"I don't want to leave him" Harry says, his voice on the verge of breaking.

Edward comes up behind Harry, he snakes his arms around his waist and kisses the side of his head.

"Haz, we have to respect his wishes, he will be fine for another night or two okay, I promise you. We can't scare him off, he needs to trust us and we can't force that on him. As much as we want to" Edward tells Harry gently.

Harry sighs and turns in Edwards embrace.

"Promise he will be okay?" Harry asks for reassurance.

"Yes Haz, come on we need to get home and organise a few things. I'll make you feel better don't worry" Edward says running his hands up and. Down Harry's body.

The boys turn around reluctantly and make their way back to the car, Harry stops in front of the group of sleazy, no hoper guys that were ogling Louis and their car before.

"Just a warning, any of you even think about going near him, you will have us to deal with. Don't talk to him, touch him or even breathe next to him got it!!" He says, voice full of anger and authority, making even the most confident guys back down. 

They take in Harry and Edwards appearance and their threatening stance before they nod in agreement.

Harry and Edward walk off back to their car, hop in and speed away,.Edwards stomach does a flip at the thought of leaving his Louis alone, but he knows he has to do this. The drive home is silent as both boys face their thoughts. Harry is angry and Edward worried. Once home, Edward goes to make a few phone calls while Harry goes up to the bedroom, he reaches the top of the stairs and notices the bed is made, room clean and the vomit mark on the floor from Louis earlier has been cleaned. He makes a mental note to thank Clara their cleaner later. He looks a round the room and there is no sign Louis was even there, it upsets him. 

Edward walks into the bedroom and sees Harry standing there just looking around, he sighs. His brother has really taken a liking to Louis, as much as it scares Edward that Harry will get hurt, it also makes him so happy that they have found someone. Edward will take longer to accept his feelings than Harry, he knows he is gone for Louis but until he knowns Louis is committed to them he won't let his walls completely down. Harry on the other hand, wears his heart on his sleeve and if Louis chooses not to be with them, Edward knows it will crush Harry. He makes his way over and snakes his arm around Harry's waist.

"Haz, just relax. I have made a few calls, I've got a few guys from the office going to park outside his complex and watch over him tonight, Niall is going to go and hang out with him tomorrow okay, he's safe for now" Edward tells Harry. 

Harry relaxes in Edwards arms, he turns around and puts his lips to Edwards, the kiss is urgent and needy and when Harry pulls back and rests his forehead on Edwards they are both breathless. 

"Thank you" Harry breathes.

"Always Haz" Edward says with a slight smile.

Harry then attacks Edwards lips, he needs comfort and love and he knows Edward is the place he needs to be right now. Edward responds eagerly, Harry and Edward have always been sexual with each other, they have never had sex with each other though, neither liking to give into the other and fully submit. That's why they always need someone else, someone willing to trust them both to take care of them, their needs and wants, they both live a dominating lifestyle and that extends to the bedroom. 

The kiss turns heated and Harry backs Edward harshly against the wall, Edward hits it with an oof, they don't break the kiss though, Edward responds by blighting Harry's lip harshly. Harry growls into Edwards mouth and rips his shirt open. Edward responds by doing the same to Harry. They fight for dominance like usual. Hands find there way to each other roaming each other's bodies. Edward grabs Harry's package unexpectedly, causing Harry to groan into Edwards mouth. Harry bucks his hips agains Edwards hands, trying to gain friction.

"You like that Haz?" Edward says seductivly.

"Fuck you" Harry says back, knowing Edward has won the fight.

"If you insist Haz" Edward smirks teasingly.

Harry leans in harshly and heatedly sticks his tongue down Edwards throat, grinding on him, he reaches out and grabs Edwards hard cock, they are both still clothed and the extra fabric causes them to both need release. Edward groans in response and they rut against each other, kissing. All toungue and spit and roughness, they are both extremely turned on.

"I want Louis, Edward" Harry huskily admits.

"I know Haz, me too. We have to be patient" Edward tells Harry.

Harry gets angry at that and attacks Edwards neck with love bites

"Think of him Haz, think of him submitting to us, us being able to have him. Tying him up, sucking him off, fucking his tight little hole. Eating him out, imagine how good he would taste Haz, how good it would feel to pound him, to have his every moan, his every feeling controlled by us" Edwards whispers into Harry's ear.

It sends them both over the edge and they kiss heatedly and moan into each other's mouths as they come hotly against each other. 

Their breathing steady's and they kiss each other tenderly before pulling away and cleaning each other up. 

"Louis is ours Harry, I promise you" is all Edward says before leaving the bedroom. 

LOUIS POV

I wake the next morning to my phone buzzing. I open my eyes and my body is so sore, I am aching all over, have chills and my throat is on fire. I groan at the interruption, I reach for my phone and answer croakily.

"Hello"

"Louis, where the hell are you kid? Your shift started 10 minutes ago" Mr jones slightly annoyed voice comes through the speaker. 

I shoot us out of bed, wincing at my pounding head. 

"I'm so sorry Mr jones, I'm on my way now, be there in 10" I tell him.

"Okay kid, first warning Louis" he says and hangs up.

Fuck, I fall back in my bed, I feel like absolute shit. I desperately need the money this week though. I have my school books for the new semester to purchase and I'll hardly be eating as it is. I climb out of bed, quickly as I can, change into my black skinnies black vans and my dark green Adidas hoodie. I grab my skateboard, keys, wallet and phone and I leave my apartment. I know I'm getting a bad case of the flu and I try to suck it up as I skate as fast as I can to the grocery store around the corner. It's 6:25 by the time I arrive and I'm 25 minutes late for work. 

"I'm so sorry Mr Jones" I say as I enter the shop. 

"It's fine Louis, you look like a train wreck bud, are you feeling okay?" He asks me concerned. 

Mr Jones, is a lovely old man and has gave me the job knowing i needed the money. He doesn't pry to much into my personal life but he knows I have no family to rely only.

"I'm fine, so sorry, I slept through my alarm" I tell him.

"No harm done, just stacking Isle four and nine this morning, then you can go" he smiles warmly at me. 

"Thank you sir" I say and I get to work. 

Isle four requires cans of food to be stacked on the lower shelves, I'm so tired though and what usually would take me an hour is taking me longer, my body is just drained. 

Two hours later when I've blown my nose 500 times and my throat is like sandpaper and I can hardly swallow,I'm Interrupted by Mr Jones. 

"Louis, come her a minute would you kid" he yells from the front of the store. 

"Coming" I say back Horsily.

I reach the front counter and on the TV hanging above the register, on a gossip channel are pictures of me, Harry and Edward at the hospital, I have no recollection of this happening and I'm passed out in Harry's arms. Both of them protecting me from the cameras in the waiting room but there is footage of us and Harry is stroking my hair and making sure I'm okay. Fuck.

"Harry and Edward styles, made a trip to the emergency room on Friday night, the boy who seemed unconscious has been identified with the help of fans and social media as Louis Tomlinson, a local university student. The reason behind the visit is unclear and hospital personnel have not issued a statement. This may be a new love interest for the twins and I know men and women all over the U.K will be shedding a tear if this is true" the news report says. 

Mr jones looks at me smirking, silently asking for an explanation.

"I....it's nothing, I'm not a new love interest, I hit my head and needed stitches, they just happened to be there when it happened and took me to the ER" I say shrugging my shoulders.

"Uhuh, two of the most famous, eligible, richest, bachelors in England, just happened to be there? And personally wanted to help you? By the looks on their faces Louis, I agree with the news. A new love interest" Mr jones chuckles. 

I roll my eyes at him, turn around and head back to work. 

"Get an autograph for me next time would you?" He yells after me laughing.

I would say something sassy back to him but I'm too tired. I get back to work and I'm just finishing Isle nine when an Irish voice yells my name and I turn around in surprise to see Niall clad in blue suit pants and a blue button up and tie.

"Morning mate" he says happily.

I smile slightly, what an earth is he doing here

"Morning Niall" I say. 

"Shit, you look like death" He says. 

He comes towards me and places a hand on my forehead, I swipe it away annoyingly.

"You have a fever, I knew you were coming down with something the other night" he says, more to himself.

"I'm fine" I say.

"You shouldn't be working, Harry and Edward would flip" he says.

"Why? It's not like it's up to them if I work and besides I need the money" I says back.

I go to walk past him and he grabs my arm.

"Would you like a lift home? When is your shift over?" He asks kindly,

"I'm finished now, I'm fine though. I've got to head to uni anyway" I tell him 

"Well, I'll drive you to uni" he says.

What is it with everyone wanting to drive me places, I'm perfectly capable of getting myself places and have been for years. 

"No arguments, go get your shit together" he tells me.

I huff but turn and go to gather my things. I say a goodbye to Mr jones and a promise to be on time next shift. He winks at me as I walk out with Niall. He walks me over to his expensive Mercedes and I hop in the front seat and put my skateboard on my lap.

"Cool board, you skate a lot?" Niall asks.

"Yeah kind of, used to do it a lot but now it just gets me to and from places" I tell him.

He nods his head as he drives towards the uni.

"When do classes start back up?" He asks me.

"Um three days, I have to get all my books and stuff" I tell him. 

"Would you like me to wait for you while you do that? I can give you a lift home afterwards?" He says.

"No I'm fine thanks, I'll be a while anyway" I tell him.

He nods again and then a text comes through in his phone that he checks at a red light.

"Have you eaten today" he asks trying to feign innocence. 

I sigh.

"You can tell Harry and Edward that I'm fine and my eating habits are none of their concern" I say harshly.

"Louis" he starts.

"Don't Louis me, listen. This might not be weird for you but it's completely weird for me, I suddenly for some ridiculous reason have two of the most important people in Britain take an interest in me. I'm nothing, no one I don't come from money or a happy family, I have nothing to give them or even offer them. I'm completely confused as to why they want anything to do with me. Once they realise what a fuck up I am, how unworthy I am of them they won't what anything to do with me. So I would rather skip the heartache and get to point B, the end and would appreciate if they stopped acting like I'm something special because it's not fair" I say, I finish with my voice raised and barely there but the time I've had my rant.

Niall fish mouths for a minute and I realise we have pulled up at the uni, I take the opportunity to quickly exit the car, leaving a stunned Niall behind.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

LOUIS POV

Three hours later, I'm leaving uni, my skateboard under my left arm and five thick heavy textbooks in a bag in my right. My stationary and exercise books hanging in a shopping bag from the fingers in my left hand. It's a 15 minute walk to my apartment and by the time I reach the stairs I'm about to pass out. I walk to the front door and sitting on my doorstep are none other than Edward and Harry. Impeccably dressed in matching dark grey suits, Harry has a white undershirt and Edward is wearing blue. Harry's hair is tied back into a bun, they both look amazing.

"Louis" Harry says relieved when he sees me.

Edward picks his head up and looks at me too, his face scrunches up with worry when he takes in my appearance. They both rush forward and take my bags out of my hands and Edward grabs my skateboard. I don't protest I feel too sick.

"Um....thanks" I croak and sniffle a little.

"Oh Lou" Harry says sympathetically.

I walk to my front door and put the key in and open it, I walk in leaving the door open as an invitation to the twins to walk in behind me. They do and they place my books on the floor by the door.

"What are you doing here?" I ask as I turn around to face them.

"Niall told us you were sick, we didn't realise it was this bad" Harry says concerned.

"It's not bad, just the flu. Serves me right for walking to work in the rain" I shrug.

"It is bad Louis and why on earth were you at work and uni in this state?" Edward scolds me.

"What the the hell kind of question is that? I wasn't born with a silver spoon in my mouth, I need the money" I say back harshly.

"Why didn't you call us button?" Harry asks.

"Why would I call you Harry?" I ask confusingly. 

"So we could look after you, you know we can give you money too" Harry replies.

I stare at him dumbfounded. I've known these guys for five seconds why the fuck would I call them and ask for money.

"I'm not a fucking gold digger, I'm not going to call you for money. If that's the type of person you think I am than..." I start.

"No sweetheart, that's not....that's not what Harry meant" Edward tries. 

Suddenly there is a figure in the doorway, Harry and Edward turn around sensing someone and stand protectively in front of me.

"Louis, rents due" my landlord says.

I sigh. The boys are staring daggers at Tim, he is a drug addict and has long brown hair past his shoulders and looks greasy. 

"Um....yeah, sorry" I say. 

I turn around to face my refrigerator under the sink and bend down, I take out the empty milk carton and pull it in half revealing my rent money. I take out my £200 for rent and shut up the fridge. The boys are looking at me and I can't read the looks on their faces.

"Here you go" I say handing Tim the money, I then walk back over to the sink.

Tim doesn't move though and instead he stands there and counts the money, shit.

"It's £10 short" he says coldly.

"Yeah, um can I get it to you next week?" I ask desperately.

My text books today cost me more than I thought and I've had to delve into my rent and food money for the extra amount. I won't be eating for three days now, but that's not unusual.

"Fuck Louis, again?" Tim says angrily.

I look pleadingly at him.

"I'm sick of this happening every week Louis, I should be kicking you out on your ass you know" Tim snaps at me.

Edward and Harry are glaring at him.

"Look, here is the extra £10" Harry says, taking his wallet out.

"No!" I croak but Tim has already taken the money.

"It's okay button" Harry tells me gently.

"No, give it back Tim, I'll have it to you next week!!" I plead as I make my way over to Tim.

Edward reaches out and pulls me to him, my back hitting is chest, stopping me from moving further

"Shhhhh Little one, calm down" Edward whispers into my ear.

He turns to Tim angrily.

"You have your money, now"leave" Edward snarls.

Tim smirks and walks away, Harry closes the door behind him and locks it.

"Why did you do that, you didn't need to do that!" I yell croakily as I try to get out of Edwards grip.

"Just relax Lou, relax" Edward tells me as I struggle against him.

I'm on the verge of tears and I break out into a coughing fit. My chest hurts and I have no strength left. 

"Shhhhh, it's okay" Edward tells me and I relax against him.

I see Harry pick up my backpack and shove some clothes in it.

"What are you doing?" I nearly yell.

"You are coming with us Louis, if not for good, just until you are better okay" Harry says.

He grabs my textbooks off the floor and my bag and puts it over his shoulder.

"No! I can look after myself I'm used to it, I don't need you or your money" I spit.

"We can discuss this later, right now if you don't calm down, I'm quite happy to drag you out of here kicking and screaming. The paps outside will have a field day with that though, your choice darling" Edward says a slight cockiness to his tone.

Tears start stinging my eyes and I want so badly to fight but I feel sick and I'm angry and embarrassed and the last thing I want to do is start crying. Of course my body betrays me and I let a single tear slip down my cheek, I collapse to my knees, Edward going with me to the floor, his arm still around me. 

 

"Harry walks over and drops my books and bag to the floor, he then drops to his knees in front of me. He reaches out and grabs my cheek in his huge, amazingly soft hand and swipes the tear off my cheek.

"Hush little one, I know this is so confusing for you. Niall told us what you told him today and the last thing Edward and I want is to upset you sweetheart" Harry says.

"Harry and I want you to be ours Louis, I'm sorry you can't understand why, but from the minute we laid eyes on you we knew. Can't you feel it too" Edward asks. 

I sniffle and swallow thickly, my throat so sore.

"I don't want to feel it" I tell them truthfully.

I can feel the electricity between us, it's undeniable. These two men in front of me are so handsome and caring and I know I will fall hard as soon as I let my guard down, but I can't let that happen. I can't let them love a broken mess of a person, I can't let them love me or find out about my horrid past. They are too high profile to have my issues bringing them down, my past will bring embarrassment to their lives. I'm a broke nobody and the media will have a field day with that, once Harry and Edward realise all this they will be better off. There is someone more worthy of their love out there than me. 

"Why?" Harry asks brokenly.

"Louis, our lifestyle may come as a shock to you, it may seem scary and being thrown into the spotlight will of course take getting used too, but we will be right by your side the whole time. Please give us a chance, give us a chance to show you how much we care, how much we want you in our lives.....please" Edward says finishing with a whisper in my ear, making me shiver.

"No, I can't, I just can't.....I'm sorry. You will thank me one day" I tell them truthfully. 

"We can't let you go, it's not an option, not without a fight. We want to show you our life, show you love, protect you, look after you and treat you like you should be treated. If then you say you want nothing to do with us, we will leave you be. You have our word but please give us a chance" Harry tells me looking me straight in the eyes. 

I don't know what to say, it's just so much heart ache to go through just to be disappointed at the end. Just for everything to be confirmed, that I'm not worthy, why can't they just see that now. I feel dizzy and nauseous, my mind is filled with too many thoughts. My body aches and my chest hurts, I don't want to do this right now. 

"I don't feel well, I just need to think. I can't..." I start. 

"It's okay sweetheart, you are coming home with us and we will look after you" Edward says.

I don't even argue and I give in and relax against Edwards chest. He kisses me on the side of my head and I feel a jolt of electricity shoot through my body just from the touch of his lips. I gasp.

"See, you feel it too button, I know you do" Harry says.

He looks me in the eyes, he leans in cupping my cheek and before I can object his lips are on my and there is a fire growing in my belly, his lips are so soft and feel amazing, Edward is holding my tightly and nipping at my ear and neck, sending shivers down my spine. 

"Uhhh" I say. 

Harry pulls back smirking and Edward grabs my chin and turns my head towards him and he delves right in. He asks for entry with his tongue and I'm already jelly in his arms and let him in, Harry leans in as well and somehow it turns into a three way hot as anything kiss. Our tounges dancing with each other, they both taste amazing and soft yet so different, eventually I have to pull away breathless, needing air because I can't breathe through my nose. 

I feel so fuzzy and happy and Harry and Edward are both staring at me.

"You will get sick now" is all I can think of to say.

Both boys chuckle.

"Takes a lot more than that to get us sick darling" Edward says. 

He hauls me up by his arm around my waist and Harry grabs my things. They both grab a hand each and lead me out the door, Edward locks it behind him and they lead me down the stairs. They weren't joking when they said there was paparazzi out the front of the place, their car is surrounded. 

"Harry, Edward.....I don't want to" I say stopping at the bottom of the stairs,

"We've got you Lou, don't be scared" Edward says smiling. 

He goes first and grabs a bag from Harry, Harry grabs me by the waist and pulls me to his side. 

"Head down, I'll lead the way, don't talk just walk" he says with conviction. 

I do as I'm told and Harry leads us through the mass of people and camera flashes to the car. There are questions being thrown at me but I'm so overwhelmed I don't catch any of them. I'm quickly ushered into the backseat and Harry shuts my door and climbs into the passenger seat, Edward already in the drivers seat. This car is different than the last one, it's like a four wheel drive but very luxurious and expensive. The flashes are coming through the car and blinding me, it doesn't seem to bother the twins and Edward speeds off down the street. 

"Okay button?" Harry asks from the front.

I sniffle and look at Harry and nod.

"Louis, we like you to use words when we ask you a question" Edward tells me kindly but his tone is dominating.

Our eyes meet in the rearview mirror and I stare at him for a second.

"What if I don't feel like using words" I challenge. 

I don't like being told to do something if I don't want to, I've been on my own for three years and able to do mostly what I want the way I want to. 

Edward smirks at me and I can see Harry's lips turn up into a crooked smile. I must be missing a private joke.

"You will find out when you are feeling better darling" Edward says. 

I'm confused so I just sigh, I lie down across the back seat of the car I'm exhausted. 

"Louis, that's not safe sweetheart can you sit up please" Harry says.

Seriously?? I don't understand their protectiveness, it makes me feel inadequate, like a child.

"I'm tired and if you don't want me to spew in your fancy ass car, I need to lay down Harry" I say back with as much feistiness as I can muster.

Edward chuckles but Harry doesn't find it funny.

"You are feisty aren't you little one, I like it...but we will have to work on that" Edward says smiling.

"Work on it? I'm not something you can train Edward" I snap.

It's Harry's turn to chuckle.

"Ohhhhh little one, we will se about that" Edward smirks.

I huff, to tired to fight right now.

"why do you call me names?" I asks instead.

"You don't like them?" Harry asks.

I shrug.

"I just.....I'm not used to it, it makes me feel like you care, like I mean something" I say quietly fiddling with my jumper sleeves.

"Well we do care Louis, you mean a lot to us already and we want to make you feel loved, we want to show you" Harry says.

"You deserve so much Louis and we want to give it to you, calling you names is our way of telling you sweetheart" Edward adds.

I sigh and don't reply, I roll over on my side away from the boys and face the seats. A single tear falls down my cheek. I hate this so much, I hate myself how can they not do the same. My own father and brother can't stand me, how can the richest men in Britain. 

"Louis?" Harry asks out of concern but I can't reply or I will break down.

"Sweetheart are you okay?" Harry asks again,

I take a deep breath and try to reply without my voice cracking.

"Yes, please just...let me be" I say quietly.

"Okay button" Harry replies. 

I'm sure they both know I'm upset but they don't say anything and we just continue the drive in silence. 

When we pull up to the house I'm nearly asleep. Edward lifts me up into his arms like a child, I wiggle to get out of his grip but he holds me tight and I need to wrap my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck to keep from falling. He holds me to him and his fingers trace the base of my spine under my shirt. Harry opens the front door and we walk inside. I'm actually starting to feel comfortable in Edwards arms, they make me feel so safe and I'm reluctant to let him go, I nuzzle my face in his neck. His smell is so good, like mint and tom ford aftershave. 

"Haz, Louis is burning up, he needs some medicine" Edward says.

I can see Harry from the corner of my eye and he looks worried

"Okay, I'll bring some up to the room" Harry tells us.

Edward brings me up the stairs with ease, I assumed I would be to heavy for him but he carries me like I weigh nothing. I realise Ive been brought into the twins bedroom and I'm not sure if I should object, I haven't agreed to anything yet and I don't know if sleeping in the same bed is the right thing to do. When I'm being placed on the bed though, I'm so comfy I find myself latching onto Edward and not letting go. He chuckles 

"Darling, I'm just going to put you on the bed and change your clothes for you, then we can snuggle okay. If that's what you want" Edward says and I can hear the smile in his voice.

I sniffle and sneeze and then it turns into a very chesty coughing fit that hurts my chest, causing me to whimper. 

"It's okay sweetheart" Edward soothes me through my coughing. 

He runs his hands through my hair and I relax at his touch.

"Are you going to let me go now?" Edwards asks.

I shake my head and tighten my grip on him. Harry then walks into the room.

"He won't let me go" Edward says sounding amused.

"Button?" Harry questions he comes up next to my head and places a kiss on my forehead. 

I turn to look at him and he smiles his dimpled smile at me.

"I have some medicine for you to take, can you let go of Edward for just a minute" Harry asks sweetly.

I sigh and begin to release my hold on Edward. 

"Good boy" Edward tells me and I blush.

I take the medicine from Harry and sit on the bed, Edward arranges some comfier clothes for me and they both help my undress. I'm put in my black sweats and one of Edwards blue T-shirts. It swims on me but it smells amazing. I see Harry and Edward give each other a crooked smile and it causes butterflies in my belly.

"Are you hungry darling" Edward asks me and he reaches out to swipe my fringe off my forehead.

I shake my head no.

"Louis!" Harry warns and I look at him slightly confused.

"Words button" Harry says kindly when he see my confusion.

"No" I say back with finality.

"No what?" Harry asks.

He stands up and towering over me,he is slightly intimidating and I stop myself shrinking back. 

"No as in No" I tell him. I know I'm making him upset but there is no way I'm going to be told when I can and can't use my own words. 

Harry looks at Edward and Edward smiles at Harry and shakes his head slightly, Harry sighs.

"Come on button, into bed now" Harry says.

"I don't want to sleep in here with you" I say back before I can stop myself.

"Well I'm afraid darling, you have no choice" Edward tells me.

"You can't make me do anything, it's not fair" I say back heatedly, standing up and turning around to face them.

Images of my older brother and father come back into my head, I have pushed them far away for so long and I'm not ready to bring them back up. Even though I do feel safe with Edward and Harry, I still feel slightly afraid. I just met them and already they try to control little things, that's how it started with Sam and then the abuse came.

Harry has a worried look on his face and he goes to reach for me but I think he is about to hit me and I step backwards afraid. His eyes look to mine with confusion and hurt, my eyes are open wide with fear.

"Darling, Harry and I would and will never ever lay a finger on you" Edward says. 

My breathing is irregular and I don't even want to listen, instead I run out of the door and down the hallway. 

"Louis" I hear my name being called.

"Sweetheart stop" Harry yells.

I don't though and I eventually find a bathroom in which I run into, close the door and lock it.

Harry and Edward pound on the door and I sink to the floor and back up towards the shower and lean against the glass, I'm trying to breathe but I can't get the air in. I'm scared and my mind isn't allowing me to calm down, the abuse I've pushed away, the fear I used to feel, the pain all comes rushing back and I can't breathe, I need to get away. I can see my father and Sam and smell the disgusting alcohol.

"Sweetheart breathe" Harry's voice brings me back to reality.

I struggle, my lungs feel like they are closing and I can't get the air in.

"We've got you little one, just relax" Edward tells me. 

I feel warm arms wrap around me, I feel myself being moved but I don't know where or who's arms they are. I feel safe in them though and I can smell the familiar smell of mint and Tom forde and cinnamon that is Harry and Edward. 

"Just breathe, it's okay" Harry tells me. 

"Make it Ssstooop" I wheeze, absolutely terrified.

"Feel my heart little one and just try and relax, breathe in and out. Follow my breathing" Harry tells me.

He grabs my hand and places it over his heart and I can feel it beating through my palm.

"We won't let you go Louis, just breathe" Edward tells me and I feel a kiss on my head.

My throat and chest is so sore and I start coughing from my awful flu.

"It hurts" I manage in between coughs.

"We know, we know it's okay shhhhhh" Harry tells me.

After my coughing fit I feel like I can breathe easier again and I start to come back to reality, 

"Good boy Louis, that's it" Edward praises me carding his hand through my hair. 

"It's okay sweetheart, we will never hurt you, you are so safe with us" Harry says. 

When I'm breathing properly again I realise I'm straddling Harry on the bathroom floor and Edward is cuddled to our side with his arm around me reaching to my hair and carding it through. They are both so warm and comfortable and I can't help but feel relieved to be with them. After my flashbacks i usually need to be alone but I find myself seeking comfort from them, when they were the reason for the flashback in the first place. I let a few tears slip and turn to bury my face in Harry's neck. I grip his shirt tightly and feel myself being lifted up and carried back down the hall. We reach the boys bedroom and I'm too tired to protest and Harry and Edward lay me down under the covers and tuck me in tightly, they crawl in on either side of me and I'm engulfed in strong, warm, safe arms. 

"Sleep little one, we won't let you go" Edward tells me.

"You have too" I whisper and before I hear a reply I'm out to the world.


	6. Chapter 6

NARRATORS POV

Harry and Edward watch on with heavy hearts as Louis slips into sleep, they both now realise that Louis reaction and objection to their hints of submission may not be from having a disrespecting attitude, but instead might stem from a previous traumatising experience. 

"He's perfect Edward" Harry mumbles whilst combing his hands through Louis hair.

"He is Haz, so perfect but he is keeping something from us and I don't like it" Edward says.

His admission causes Harry to cease his movements on Louis hair and whip his head towards Edward, fear in his eyes.

"I meant I don't like that he has a secret that has effected him so badly, clearly something triggered that panic attack and I want to do everything in my power to make sure Louis is never harmed again" Edward says.

Harry relaxes and hums in agreement.

"Do you think someone hurt him?" Harry asks sadly.

"I think he might mistake our want of submission for abuse. I think he thinks we want to control him in order to hurt him" Edward tells Harry. 

"No, who would do that?" Harry asks, his heart breaking at the realisation.

"My guess is as good as yours, I think it's best we lay our intentions on the table. Tell him what we want and expect. I'm.......I'm willing to change for him though Harry. If Louis doesn't want a bar of our lifestyle I'll change" Edward admits.

Harry stares at him in complete shock and awe, his brother who hides his emotions and would never admit or be caught being a little sappy to anyone other than Harry, just spoke the words Harry never thought he would hear. 

"Me too" Harry whispers in return.

They are in too deep now and it's only been three days. They both settle down next to Louis and hold him close.

LOUIS POV

I wake six hours later and it's night fall, I'm encased in warm arms and I'm so snuggly and warm, I feel like shit but I can't go back to sleep I remember I have work. Harry and Edward would never let me go if they were awake, so I decide to leave them sleeping peacefully. They both look gorgeous while they sleep and I can't help but stare at them for a little while, just soaking them in. I wish I could be what they want and need but I know I can't . I sigh and make my way out of bed, I don't have my uniform for the bar here so I'll have to use the spare in my locker that I keep at work. The clock says its 6:15, I have an hour to make it to the bar. I grab my skateboard from my backpack and I leave the house and enter the cold air of London. It's freezing, I feel sick and it's going to take me a good 50mins to get to work. I start skating and on my way, my thoughts get the better of me and I think about Harry and Edward and the way they are so dominating and protective, I'd be lying if I said that I didn't like it, but only to a certain point. It's nice they care so much about me but I'm scared to get involved with anyone who is controlling and won't let me do things, it leads to abuse and I know it's what I deserve, I've always been told that, But. I just can't go back to that I won't last, I won't handle it and I know I won't make it. My dad and brother were horrible to me, Sam raped me several times and it was so painful and horrific,I vomit every time I think too much about it, they both got so violent, they broke bones many times and they nearly killed me once. I lay at the bottom of our staircase dying for two days while they went out on a bender together, it wasn't until my neighbour found me that I got treated. My dad told her they went away for work and I must have fallen down the stairs. The hospital believed it, everyone did. It was six months later that I left, I changed my last name from Austin to Tomlinson so they would never find me and no one would find out about my past. It took me a good year to stop the nightmares and flashbacks coming so regularly, I was broken and I healed myself as best as I could. I can't go back there and If Harry and Edward ever found out about my past, they would realise how broken I am and how it's all I deserve, they will think I'm disgusting. I can't face the humiliation let alone the flashbacks, I just can't be around such controlling people, all they want to do is hurt me. I then think back to the night we met at the pub and how Niall said that Zayn and Liam were his Doms, I don't really know too much about that sort of relationship but I do know that Doms need a submissive and that must be what Niall is and that must be what Harry and Edward want from me. It hits me that their controlling ways are the way they are, they need it and want to have someone submit to them in the bedroom and in their life. I feel my breathing quicken, from what I do know subs are never treated nicely, they are there to please their masters. I don't want that, I can't live like that it scares me and Im already scared to go back to their place. They seem to really care about me though, mayne it's just all an act to get me to agree to be theirs. 

I enter work with a jumbled head and mixed emotions and it continues throughout my shift. I stuff up two drink orders and break three glasses that of course are coming out of my pay. I get my ass slapped eight times and I get asked for my number about 10. I'm usually okay with handling it all and take it on the chin as drunken guys just getting a bit to handsie. Tonight though,I find myself getting anxious and upset about it, being attacked and having my drink spiked was a huge scare and I didn't realise how much until I was actually back here. For a fleeting second I think of calling Harry or Edward and asking them to come and get me, then I realise that that would be a mistake for two reasons. One they are probably mad as hell that I left without telling them and two I'm to scared to face them.

When my shift ends I change back into my sweats and Edwards T-shirt, I'm tired and my head is throbbing and throat is on fire but I have to suck it up. I contemplate where I'm supposed to go tonight. I'm scared to go back to Harry and Edwards but my things are there, I have the key to my apartment I could just go back there and go get my stuff in the morning. I'm contemplating my options as I walk out of the pub, but my decision is made up for me when I step out onto the sidewalk and a very angry looking Harry and Edward are standing next to their expensive black Mercedes, how many cars do these guys own. They are both dressed in blue jeans and black jumpers and are as casual as I've ever seen them. Their faces are impassive, arms crossed. Edward has the back door to the car open. I look at them and my heart starts beating a million miles an hour, my palms are sweaty and for the first time in three years I'm scared I'm going to get hurt. 

"Get in the car" Edward breaks the silence, his voice is fierce.

I don't want to get Into the car, I'm shit scared.

"Um.....no thank you, I'm just going to go home" I croak, my voice betraying me, my throat so sore. 

"It wasn't a question Louis" Harry booms. 

I flinch at his tone, tears prick my eyes. 

Harry reaches out to me and gently but forcefully puts me in the car. Edward gets in the passenger seat this time and Harry drives. I'm trying to prepare myself for the consequences of sneaking off, not that they have any say over if I work or not. I need the money and will get fired if I don't show. I should just have woken them up and told them I was going to work, I know they would have stopped me though. This isn't fair and my breathing picks up and I rub my palms over my sweats, trying to calm down. The drive is silent and it makes me so nervous, Harry and Edward are upset and angry both sitting stiffly in their chairs as Harry speeds through the streets. When we pull up at their house Harry opens my door for me. He doesn't say anything, doesn't even look at me, he shuts the door behind me and walks back into the house with Edward. I follow uneasily, when we get Into the house I'm lead to the nice warm lounge area. I stand uncomfortably in the door way and Harry and Edward walk to the couch and stand in front of it, full of authority and their intimidating demeanours.

"Sit" Edward commands. 

For fear of getting hurt, I do what I'm told and make my way to the couch, I sit down on the edge of the sofa, I keep my eyes down and play with the hem on my shirt. 

"Explain" Harry says.

Their lack of words is making me uneasy.

"I.....had to work" I say, my voice horse.

"And you didn't think to let us know?" Edward snaps.

"You......you wouldn't have let me....let me go" I say, keeping my eyes down.

"Because you are sick, we would have called in sick for you Louis" Harry hisses. 

"I would have been fired no matter what, I've worked plenty of times while I've been sick, now is no different. I hardly eat as it is, if I don't work I don't have a place to live or money for the fucked up scraps of food I manage to buy. You have no idea about my life and you think you can waltz in and dictate it to me" I yell, I've found my voice and I won't back down now.

"We only want what is best for you Louis, why can't you see that?" Edward says.

They are still calling me Louis which means they are still angry at me.

"Because we just met!! How can you not see that!!, you are trying to control me and my life like you know better, I've been fine on my own for three years, no one to look after me, not one person to care and I'm still here, I'm alive and I'm fine. I don't need you or your fancy cars, I don't need your money and I'm not sticking around so you can use me and control me, I know where that leads, I know how that ends and I'm not letting you hurt me, I won't let anyone hurt me ever again" I scream. 

My breathing is irregular as I stare at Harry and Edward. They look at me shocked before their faces soften. I close my eyes and calm myself down before I open them again.

"Louis, we will never, ever hurt you" Harry says brokenly, like I've just shattered his heart.

"Yes you will, I know what you want from me, I know what you both want to do to me" I say.

They look at me confused and I stare straight back into their eyes.

"You want me to be your submissive" I whisper and look away.

I hear Harry's breath hitch and Edward gasp.

"Louis" Edward starts.

"Do you understand what that means Button?" Harry asks gently, he walks over to me and kneels in front of me.

He reaches out and brushes my fringe off my forehead hesitantly.

"It means, you control me and my every move, it means you can do whatever you please with me emotionally and sexually, it means I'm your puppet and you can do whatever you want to me, rape me and abuse me. It doesn't matter if I agree I'll be yours to use" I say tears in my eyes.

Harry stares at me his face full of hurt and worry, Edward comes over then and crouches down in front of me too, next to Harry. 

"What's happened to you little one?" Harry asks himself more than me.

"Sweetheart, that is not what we expect or want from you at all" Edward tells me with determination.

He reaches out and swipes the tear off my cheek, I flinch at his touch.

"It's okay, shhhh, I won't hurt you darling" Edward says so gently.

"Our lifestyle Louis is different, yes we are dominating and confident but we would never use our authority to hurt you. We want to protect you and love you Louis, so much" Harry tells me.

"But you still want me to submit to you" I say brokenly. 

I'm feel so tired, emotionally and physically and I want to curl up in a ball and cry myself to sleep.

Harry and Edward look at each other.

"Yes, but it doesn't mean what you think it does" Harry tells me.

"You are the centre of everything Louis, ours to protect and love. We would never do anything you are uncomfortable with, our sole purpose is to make you feel loved and happy. We want to give you the world, your job is to trust us to do that" Edward tells me. 

I risk a look into his eyes and I see nothing but sincerity and comfort. 

"It still means you control me, what I do, who I see, when and where I work. It means you make my decisions for me, I have no say" I tell them.

"What we decide, you will be involved in too sweetheart, we only want what's best for you, we only want you safe and that's why we have come across a little mean Louis. Your safety is our number one priority, if we think that will be compromised than we won't hesitate to make sure you are okay" Harry says.

I look at Harry and he is smiling slightly at me.

"What about sex? it means you will do things to me sexually, things that hurt and even when I scream to tell you to stop, you won't because good boys don't scream for it to stop" I choke. 

"Fuck.... no!" Edward almost yells and I jump, tears streaming down my face as I remember the worlds my father said to me as he was watching Sam rape me, my screams piercing the dark bedroom.

"Shut up you disgusting faggot and take it, you are being a bad boy Louis, you will get punished. Good boys don't scream, they take it Louis. Now shut the fuck up and take it" I remember him yelling at me then punching me in the face.

Im pulled onto the floor and into Edwards arms, I'm straddling him and he pulls me to him my head in his neck. 

"Shhhhhh, no, no, no angel no" he keeps repeating.

Harry comes up behind me and hugs me from behind, his warm arms encase me and he kisses the side of my head.

"You are such a good boy Louis, we would never ever hurt you or make you want to scream in pain. We love you.....already and if we ever inflict pain on you it will be consensual" Harry tells me.

"Fuck Louis, we are so so sorry. We didn't know sweetheart,we just didn't know" Edward says to me.

My sobs begin to die down after a while but I stay buried in Edwards neck between the two warm bodies. 

"Angel, can you tell us what happened to you? What happened to make you think those things" Edward asks gently.

I gasp and my breathing picks up, I will never, ever tell them what I went through or what happened. They would hate me and definitely not want me anymore. 

"I......no" I shake my head furiously. I push the flashbacks away before they get a hold of me, I can't relive it again it hurts too much.

"Shhhh it's okay, we won't make you talk shhhhhh" Harry says.

They both pick me up and take my back to bed with them. I haven't eaten all day but I'm used to it and I just want to sleep. I manage to fall asleep before we even get to the bedroom and I pray when I wake up I'm still safe.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are all liking the story

NARRATOR POV

Harry and Edward watch as Louis falls into a deep sleep, his cheeks tear stained and his breathing hiccupy. 

"What do we do Edward?" Harry asks brokenly.

His heart aches in his chest, how could someone do anything horrible to such a wonderful gorgeous boy.

"We find out who hurt our angel and we end them Harry, no one hurts him" Edward snarls as he pulls Louis into his side.

"What do you think happened?" Harry asks.

"I'm not sure, abuse maybe, rape possibly I don't know, I don't want to think about it Harry it's killing me to think about it" Edward says, closing his eyes to try and rid himself of the images of Louis screaming. 

"I just......we need to go slow Edward, get him to trust us, trust that we won't hurt him" Harry says, he reaches out and cups Louis cheek and places a kiss on his forehead.

"He's still warm, he isn't going anywhere tomorrow, he is supposed to start uni classes in two days. I don't want him to, I don't think it's safe" Harry says concerned.

"I know Haz and after tonight I don't want to let him out of our sight, but we need to play by his rules for a while, even if we have him followed or send a guard with him. We need to slowly get him used to our life or we have no chance" Edward states.

"I know, we need to get him used to the shit storm that is about to break with the media too, he won't be able to go home" Harry says.

"Hopefully he won't want to Haz" Edward smiles.

Harry reaches over and cups Edwards cheek and they kiss heatedly across Louis, they snog passionately and Edward moans into Harry's mouth. When they pull apart panting they notice Louis is awake, staring at them with curiosity. 

"Hi there button" Harry says smiling.

"Hi" Louis responds shyly.

"Are you okay?, we didn't mean to wake you" Harry says. He leans down and places a kiss on Louis cheek.

"It's fine, I'm fine" Louis says. 

"You like watching us Louis?" Edward asks, causing Louis to blush.

"I.....it's...I don't know, I've never watched....before" he stutters.

Edward and Harry smile, this boy is adorable and they both have the same urge to wreck him, they know they have to be patient though.

"It's okay, we don't mind darling" Harry says cheekily and he goes back to snogging Edward. 

They are so close to Louis head and he watches them, as their tongues dance with each other, it turns him on slightly which he has never really been before and it surprises him. He remembers back to their three way kiss this morning and how good that felt. When the twins both pull away their eyes are lust blown and lips plump from snogging. They both turn towards Louis and smirk.

"I'm going to kiss you now Louis, is that okay?" Edward asks.

Louis breath hitches as he looks towards Edward, he wants to but is so scared. He has never been Intermit with anyone in a pleasant way, never been asked, never consented. Edward leans down slowly and their lips brush, Edward is pleased Louis doesn't push him away and he takes the final step and pushes their lips together. They fit perfectly and mould together for a rough yet loving kiss. Edward asks for entrance with his tongue and Louis grants it easily, Edward cups Louis cheek in a protective way that allows him more access and he kisses him with fervour. 

"Ughhh" Louis let's a moan escape and Harry can't stand it anymore, he leans down and pulls Louis towards him, before Louis knows what is happening Harry's lips are on his, they are different to Edwards, softer somehow and he tastes of spearmint instead of peppermint. Soon all three of them are snogging heatedly again, Harry and Edward hard as rocks in their boxers and Louis can feel them against his thighs. He feels himself getting hard as well and starts to panic, he's never had these feelings before and it's scary, his thoughts get the better of him and the flashbacks start, he pulls back abruptly, his breathing heavy. The boys sense something is wrong immediately.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I...." He starts but he can't get the words out.

"It's okay little one, shhhhhh calm down just breathe it's okay" Harry tells him.

"We've got you just relax" Edward says.

They can both see tears prick Louis eyes and it crushes them, this pure gorgeous boy should never cry.

"It's okay sweetheart, no tears baby" Edward says gently cupping Louis cheek.

"This is why........I can't be what you want, I just can't...I can't do it....I'm scared" Louis says brokenly as a few tears escape.

He feels embarrassed and upset at himself, why can't he just forget about his father and his stupid brother, why does it still hurt so badly. How is he ever supposed to have a relationship again, Harry and Edward can't even touch him without him fucking up.

Harry looks to Edward for guidance, he doesn't know what to do to fix his boy.

"Sweetheart, you are already what we want and need. Don't be scared, you never have to be scared around us baby ever. You are doing so well, such a good boy for us" Edward praises.

Louis looks at Edward in the eyes, responding to being praised. He needed to hear that, needs to hear he is being good, that they don't hate him.

Harry picks up on this and reaches out and brings Louis into his lap.

"Such a good boy for us Louis, so perfect. Just what we need, you did so well angel" Harry promises. 

Louis seems to calm down at the comfort and reassurance. He snuggles into Harry's neck and Edward strokes his hair, both boys continuing their praise as Louis slowly drifts off to sleep.

Louis has a very restless night, he wakes a lot, tossing and turning, calling for Harry and Edward in his sleep. All the twins can do is reassures him he is safe and comfort their angel back to sleep. It's the tears that get to them, they slowly make their way down Louis face as he sniffles. His cold and chest are not helping and he ends up in a few hurtful coughing fits. Harry and Edward don't get much sleep but it doesn't bother them in the slightest. Being their for Louis is what they need to do and they take that very seriously. They would do anything for this boy.

Eventually they all fall asleep peacefully at around 4am. Harry and Edward are up again at six when Louis phone starts ringing. Edward silences it immediately by answering. He walks out of the room to speak so he won't wake Louis up. Harry gives Louis a kiss on the forehead, he notices that Louis is still very warm. He doesn't want to wake him though, he walks to the bathroom and starts the shower. Edward comes in and joins him.

"That was Louis boss, Bob, Really nice guy. Wanted to tell Louis not to come In today, he knows he is sick" Edward says.

"Good, I don't want him going anywhere today, he can stay in bed. Was going to make him my chicken soup" Harry says proudly.

"Ohhhh, Harry Styles famous chicken soup huh? Louis must be special" Edward teases.

Harry smiles and they both share a kiss under the water.

"You better make some for Niall though, the boys will be here for breakfast before they take Niall to a meeting" Edward says.

Harry chuckles, Niall has always been in love with Harry's food. 

Both boys finish their shower and get dressed in casual clothes, just jeans and Tshirts, they gather their things and get ready to leave the room to go and start breakfast, they both turn and notice Louis is sweating in his sleep. Edward leans over and places his hand on his forehead, checking his temperature. 

"He's warm, Haz, he will need some more medicine" Edward says.

"Should we wake him?" Harry asks.

"No, let's.....let's let him sleep, he didn't sleep well at all, he needs to rest or he will never get better" Edward says.

"Okay, I'll come check on him in a little while" Harry says. 

They both reluctantly walk out of the room, not wanting to leave Louis alone and walk downstairs to start breakfast, 

There is a knock on the door just as they enter the hallway. Liam, Niall and Zayn are let in and they enter the kitchen. Good mornings and hugs are exchanged and Harry asks for Niall's help to make pancakes, which he willingly accepts smiling. The boys gather around the island bench.

"Where is Louis?" Zayn asks looking around.

They all know the media storm happening around Louis and their relationship. They know Louis has been reluctant to accept Harry and Edward as well. 

"He is still sleeping, had a very rough night. He has a bad case of the flu and couldn't settle, he was also having nightmares all night" Harry tells them.

"Nightmares? The poor thing is he okay?" Liam asks, looking between the two,

Edward sighs, these boys are the only people he completely trusts apart form Harry. He will tell them everything and confide in them knowing they feel the exact same way.

"We think Louis may have been abused in the past. We aren't 100% sure but we will be looking into it" Edward tells them.

"Abused?" Niall gasps.

"It would explain his resistance to you both I guess" Zayn says.

The boys nod in agreement. 

"So we can't hang out today?" Niall asks pouting.

"We would say yes of course Ni, but Louis is quite sick" Harry says.

"And we can't risk you getting sick baby" Liam says placing a kiss on Niall's head.

"Well I hope he is okay guys, he seems like a great kid and you two actually look happy!" Zayn says.

Edward and Harry smile at each other.

"We have never been happier, we just hope Louis is okay too, whatever it is we will fix it" Edward says.

"We have no doubt about that!" Liam chuckles.

The boys get back to talking about work and making pancakes, Niall comes over to Edward and snuggles into his side. They all miss the blue eyed boy looking at them from the doorway, Harry sees him out of the corner of his eyes though just as he turns to leave.

 

LOUIS POV

I Wake up in a panic as the light comes through the windows of Harry and Edwards room, I'm supposed to be at work, I reach for my phone and see no missed calls but that I'm an hour late for my shift. The bed and room are empty, The boys nowhere in sight. I'm still feeling sick, my throat and chest are aching and I can tell I still have a high fever. I need to work though, it probably wasn't a good Idea to work last night if I want to get better anytime soon. I make my way out of bed and I'm shaky on my feet. I'm in my black boxers and one of Harry's long sleeve black sweaters, it gives me sweater paws and comes to mid thigh, it smells delicious though. I slowly put my sweats on and walk out of the room to go and find Harry and Edward, hopefully they will be able to drive me to work. I reach the kitchen and I hear voices, more than two, I walk in to find a casually dressed Niall and his two Doms that I haven't met yet. They are all sitting on bar stools around the kitchen, Harry is dishing up pancakes while Edward is cuddling Niall to his side. They are all laughing with each other and I feel really out of place, I want to leave and I go to turn around before my legs give out, I'm exhausted. I walk back into the lounge and head for the stairs when Harry runs after me.

"Button, are you okay? Where are you going?" He asks face full of worry.

"Just, um I didn't want to interrupt. I'm just going to get dressed. I need to go to work" I tell Harry. 

"You aren't interrupting us Louis, we were hoping you would wake in time to eat,we didn't want to disturb you. You didn't sleep very well" Harry tells me.

I didn't sleep very well? I don't remember waking up, I hope I didn't cause Harry and Edward to have a bad sleep. 

"I'm fine but I'm late, I need to go" I tell Harry.

"Mr Jones called your phone this morning, Edward answered and Bob said he was more than happy for you to take the day off, he was worried about you yesterday" Harry explains.

Bob? So now they are on first name bases with my boss?

I sigh,

"I can't afford to take the day off Harry" I say getting agitated. 

"We can discuss that later sweetheart, right now, just come and eat something" he says.

"I'm not hungry" I sass back.

"You haven't eaten in three days Louis, now come and eat" he tells me.

How he knows I haven't eaten in three days is beyond me but I couldn't care less right now. Harry grabs my hand and leads me to the kitchen, Niall sees me first and leaves Edwards embrace to come and hug me. Jealousy stings me for a second at the thought of Edward being so close to Niall. Then I realise how stupid that is, I refuse to get attached it won't last much longer.

"Louis. So glad you are awake?" Niall says.

"Ni, calm down don't scare the poor kid" Zayn says and Niall backs off immediately but still has his smile on his face. I smile slightly but feel so uncomfortable with Liam and Zayn staring at me.

Harry introduces me to Liam and Zayn and leaves my side to go finish breakfast, Zayn and Liam are really nice but keep looking at me, like they are assessing me and I hate it. I feel judged and scrutinised. Edward then comes over to me while Harry is putting the plates on the table and he puts his hand on my forehead. 

"You are very warm still sweetheart, let me get you some medicine" he tells me.

"No, I'm fine. I don't need any" I say croakily.

"Louis" Harry warns and I look towards him.

Liam and Zayn are sitting at the table, dressed in suits and Niall has jeans and a Sweater on. He is sitting on Liam's lap and hoeing into his plate of pancakes. 

Zayn looks between Harry and I while Liam's attention is all on Niall.

"I'm fine, I don't need medicine" I challenge.

My challenging tone causes Niall and Liam to look towards me as well. My breath hitches from the attention. I see Niall smiling at me, he is eager to see how this plays out.

Edward comes over to me with a smirk on his face. He reaches out and grabs me by the waist and pulls me towards him. He leans down and rests his forehead on mine.

"As much as we love your sassy side sweetheart, we would also like you to feel better. You would be making Harry and I very happy if you took the medicine, so we wouldn't worry about your temperature getting higher" Edward says, loud enough for everyone to hear.

I know what he is doing, trying to guilt me into It. I don't like the fact all eyes are on me though so I take the tablets and water and take the medicine.

"Good boy" Edward tells me, kissing my head and releasing me gently.

He walks me over to the table and sits me down next to Harry and he then takes a seat on my other side. Liam and Zayn are smiling at me and I can't help but blush.

"How many pancakes would you like button?" Edward asks. As he gets two for himself.

"None thankyou, I'm not hungry" I tell him truthfully. 

"Even so, you need to eat. You are too thin for our liking Louis" Harry says, placing a pancake on my plate.

"Oh that's right I forgot I'm only here to please you and give you what you want" I say back frustratingly.

I see Niall choke on his food and Zayn pats his back, they all stare at Harry and Edward shocked. Obviously Niall is a good sub and doesn't talk back much. I feel so overwhelmed, I didn't mean to be so rude but I'm struggling with being told what to do. My breathing picks up and I shove the plate forward and stand up from the table and rush out of the room. Tears sting my eyes as I try to fight off my guilt. I run straight to the bedroom and gather my things together. 

"You are not walking out that door, as much as you fight us, we are not letting you go" Harry says, his voice gentle but strict. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so rude, I just.....I don't want to eat but you don't listen and I'm sorry......please don't hurt me Harry, please" I ramble out.

"We know Louis, we aren't going to hurt you. We understand this will take time, you need to trust us completely before you let us in, we know" Harry says.

"So you aren't mad?" I ask shakily.

"Oh I'm livid baby, I would have you over my knee normally" Harry smirks.

His confession, somehow doesn't scare me. I don't feel threatened. I'm not sure what I feel though. I just look at Harry and his eyes pierce mine. I break eye contact first and look at my feet. 

"You know, Edward and I are happy to go at your pace Louis, we are happy to wait. We are patient, we want you....we are falling in love with you, this is going to happen no matter how much you fight. It would make it much easier though, if you put some effort in and tried as well" Harry says sincerely. 

"I feel so humiliated when I'm told what to do, when you command me. I feel like I've lost control, if I don't want something why can't I voice that" I ask.

Edward chooses that moment to make an appearance, I'm pretty sure he heard our whole conversation.

"You can voice your objections Louis, we would never not listen too you. We are willing to compromise on things with you, but we need you to respect us and the reasons we do what we do and say what we say, we make you do things because we care and worry. You are ours to protect" Edward says.

They both walk in the room, Edward takes my hand and leads me back to the bed, I'm sat between them both. 

"You don't respect me though" I say shyly.

"Of course we do, this isn't going to work if respect doesn't go both ways darling" Harry says. 

I sigh and nod my head.

"I'm sorry" I tell them both sincerely. "I didn't mean to embarrass you" I finish.

"It's okay button" they say and kiss my head.

"Now, since you have the day off work and you are still sick, we thought we could just hang around the house today together hey? Watch a few movies, snuggle?" Harry says.

"What do you say?" Edward asks.

"Okay" I smile. "I would like that"'I say shyly.

Edward and Harry smile at me, Maybe today we can spend really getting to know each other and maybe I could give this a chance.


	8. Chapter 8

LOUIS POV

By mid afternoon, the three of us are snuggled together on the couch watching our third movie, I managed to compromise with the boys and ate half a pancake for breakfast, but I'm starting to get a little hungry and my stomach growls. Edward and Harry chuckle at me, I'm sandwiched between them and I blush.

"Hungry button?" Harry teases.

"No I'm fine" I say smiling slightly.

"Mmmmm, are you sure? your tummy doesn't sound fine"Edward laughs as he nuzzles my neck, he puts his hand on my waist and tickles my side. I giggle at the contact and Edward and Harry use that as their cue to have a tickle assault on me. I can't stop laughing and I'm crying it tickles so much. 

"Stoooop, please" I laugh

"Do you hear something Ed?" Harry asks smirking.

"Don't think I do Haz, I can't hear anything" Edward laughs as they continue their assault.

"Aghhhhhh, I'm going to pee" I laugh out.

Both of them stop suddenly and I take that as my chance to flee the couch. I stand in front of them and laugh.

"You cheeky little boy" Harry laughs.

"What?? You wouldn't stop" I pout.

Edward and Harry look at each other and then they pounce, I laugh and run and they both chase me around the house.

"You can run but you can't hide" Edward sing songs as I round the kitchen him hot on my tail. 

I laugh and look behind me but can't see Edward, I turn back around and I slam into a hard chest. I nearly fall backwards but I'm grabbed around the upper arms and pulled forward, it's tight grip and it hurts. I look up and come face to face with a huge beefy guy, he looks mean and he doesn't seem like the kind of guy you want to be around alone.

"And who the hell are you?" He snarls at me, his grip tightening.

"Um.......I'm Louis" I say back frightened.

"And what do you think you are doing here? He growls.

"Calm down max, this is Louis he's with us" Harry says coming into the kitchen.

Max looks at me and asses me before he lets me go, I rub my arms, his grip really hurt.

Harry comes up behind me and grabs me around the waist.

"Gotcha" he sing songs in my ear.

I smile but look towards Max who is staring at me, my smile faltering.

"Louis this is Max, one of our security, Max this is Louis, Louis will be around a lot Max, so you two should get to know each other" Edward says, making his way out of his hiding spot where he was going to pounce on me.

"Mmmmm" is all Max says in response.

He then turns to Edward and they start talking about business, I turn around in Harry's arms and snuggle into him.

"Okay angel?" Harry asks.

I nod before I pull away and make my way out of the kitchen, I don't like that guy and I don't want to be anywhere near him. He gives off a really scary vibe and I don't think we will get along. I make my way up to the bedroom, I'm feeling much better and I want to go home. I have uni in the morning and I need to organise my books and things before tomorrow. I gather my things together and get dressed in my black skinny jeans and white sweater. I put my vans on my feet and I carry my backpack and books down the stairs. I hear Edward and Harry in the kitchen and their voices sound angry.

"I don't care Max, fix it or its your head" Harry booms.

"Harry, you have to understand" Max starts. He sounds like a puppy when he is talking to Harry.

"My brother has to understand nothing Max, fix this now. No ifs,buts, or maybes" Edward follows up, voice full of authority.

I make my way timidly into the kitchen. 

"Um Harry...Edward" I say shyly.

They are both looking lividly at Max, they respond instantly to my voice and turn towards me.

"Lou" Harry says and his face softens.

Max turns and glares at me.

"Sorry.....sorry to interrupt, I just um. I need to go home" I say. 

"Home?" Edward questions.

I nod

"I have uni tomorrow and I start work at 6am and I need to go home" I tell them.

"We were hoping you would want to stay Louis" Harry says. 

I sigh. 

"I don't think you are well enough to go to school or work angel" Edward says, his look softening also.

"I....I need to go to work I can't miss another day and uni starts tomorrow and if I don't go I'll be behind and I can't start off the year behind" I rush out.

Harry moves his way over to me and engulfs me in a hug.

"Shhhhh calm down little one" Harry tells me.

I breathe in his comforting smell and calm myself down. 

"Can we talk about this and maybe compromise?" Harry asks.

I pull away from him and nod slightly, he leads me out of the room to the lounge area, leaving Edward and Max behind, he sits me down and kneels in front of me. He takes my hands in his and looks me in the eyes.

"Edward and I would prefer if you stayed here with us so we can make sure you are safe" Harry tells me, his face is full of concern though and I don't understand why.

"I know Harry, but I've been perfectly safe by myself for the last three years. I know how to take care of myself" I tell him.

"We know you do, we aren't saying you don't know how little one, we are saying that we don't want you to have too" Harry tells me.

"So what are you asking me to do? Move in with you?" I ask confused.

"Well.......yes" Harry States.

"Harry, this is moving too fast I........what happens if this doesn't work out? What happens then?" I ask incredulously.

"We don't need to think about that right now" Harry tells me swiping my fringe off my forehead.

"You, don't get it do you? I have work to think of, I can't skate to work from here and uni is too far as well. I have a lease on my place for another six months and I can't afford to pay you rent and the apartment, just in case this doesn't work out. I also can't pay out my lease I can't afford that and if I get rid of it and this ends then I have nowhere to go. I was lucky to get that apartment, I won't be so lucky twice. I can't Harry, I just can't risk it" I spill in one breath.

"Relax baby, it's okay. Look, I know this seems fast and you are worried about it not working, but even if it doesn't work out, which it will. Edward and I promise you,we would make sure you had somewhere to go and you were taken care of. You don't have to pay rent here, we would never accept that and before you argue that is not negotiable. We would have someone drive you to and from uni and you wouldn't have to work again" Harry tells me. 

"See, you are trying to control me. If all that happens I will be completely dependent on you and Edward and that's what you both want, you will be able to control my life. I don't care about your money Harry, I don't want it or need it. I'm not here because of it, I want to work still, I need to work. I will Never get the jobs back if I quit and this turns bad. Can't you understand that" I nearly yell.

"We know you don't want our money sweetheart, of course we do, but, if you agree to try this relationship Louis, Edward and I expect you to move in here, quit the two awful jobs you have and concentrate on your study. When you finish uni, then we can discuss you finding a job. Until then we expect you to let us look after you completely, that's our condition Louis" Harry tells me seriously.

Tears sting my eyes, why can't they just let me live like I am and see where it goes. I would be risking everything and I know Harry and Edward deserve so much better and my past is going to stuff everything up if they find out. 

"I want to go home" I sniffle. 

"Louis" Harry says.

I pull my hands out of Harry's and wipe my tears.

"Sweetheart, please let us in" Harry says sadly.

Edward walks into the room and he looks upset and angry, he sees Harry and I and his face grows worried. He makes his way over and kneels down next to Harry.

"What's wrong" Edward says upset.

"I.....I want to go home" I tell him. 

"Did Harry talk to you about what we want angel?" Edward asks his tone softening.

I nod, 

"Words" Edward says.

"Yes" I whisper.

"It's, it's not safe for you to go home button" Edward tells me.

"Whhhyy? I ask shakily.

Harry and Edward share a look with each other and it scares me.

"The media knows about you now, there are paparazzi and the public hanging around your apartment, we can't let you go back there alone" Edward tells me, I think he is hiding something though.

My breathing pics up, great just great. I have all of my things there. 

"We can take you back to get your things but we are bringing you back here, you are moving in here and that isn't negotiable. We aren't going to risk anything when it comes to you Louis. Please understand that" Harry says.

I stand up abruptly and push past Harry and Edward, I turn around to face them.

"You knew this was going to happen didn't you? That was your plan all along wasn't it?" I ask harshly.

"We figured you would know Louis, we are known everywhere. Once someone found out about you, you would be known everywhere too" Edward says.

"We were hoping you would be more obliging Louis, we thought you would be more willing to give this a chance" Harry says back.

"I am willing to give this a chance but I'm not willing to have my life completely turned upside down, I worked hard to get where I am and it's all turned to shit!!" I yell.

"Okay, enough. Enough of that language and enough of fighting this" Edward says loudly.

"We want you Louis and we are willing to give you everything and if you are not willing to let us, willing to try then we will take you home and completely leave you alone! Is that what you want?" Harry responds.

I slow my breathing, is that what I want? Do I want to never see these two amazing men again? I feel the spark between us but am I strong enough to let my walls down and let them in? 

"I don't know what I want" I whisper.

Edward sighs.

"Come on let's take you home then" Edward says and he exits the room. 

Harry sighs and follows Edward out. I take a deep breath, this is for the best. I walk slowly outside where Harry is putting my bags in the back of the car and Edward is sitting in the drivers seat. I climb quietly in the back of the car and my tears are still coming. I wipe them away with my sleeve, Edward and Harry are silent the whole way home, they don't look at me or speak. When we pull up there are massive crowds hanging around. I don't wait for Harry or Edward instead, I get out of the car, grab my bags from the boot before they even get to me. I push my way through the the crowd and the flashing camera lights. People are grabbing me but I shrug them off, keeping my head down. I make it to my apartment and I notice Harry and Edward aren't following me, I look over the balcony and see them get back in their car. They don't look at me or anything before they are speeding off down the street. That's it, I will never see them again, they came into my life like hurricanes and left just as quickly. My chest aches and I feel empty, I didn't know that was even possible. I've been alone for so long, I don't deserve someone to love me though,I never expected to find one person let alone two. I have to keep reminding myself that I wasn't good enough, maybe one day this ache will subside. My tears fall as I enter my lonely flat, I fall into bed and cry myself into a restless nightmare filled sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

LOUIS POV

When I wake the next morning my head is still throbbing and my flu still present, I can't help but hate myself for the fact it takes me so long to get over being sick. I can't do anything about it though, I don't have money for medication and I have to work. I climb out of bed, pack my bag for classes today and make my way to the grocery store. When I exit my apartment there is even more paparazzi than yesterday, I'm bombarded with questions, I'm pushed and shoved and I really wish Harry and Edward were here. I'm grabbed from all different directions and have to break myself free. I then bolt and run as fast as I can down the street, I'm chased for a while until I get on my bored and skate faster than the paps can run. I make it to the store on time and Mr Jones is so happy to see me, he can't stop talking about Harry and Edward and how nice they were on the phone the other day, it just makes me even more upset. I excuse myself eventually and get to work with little interruption. I'm feeling sicker as the morning goes on and I contemplate going home instead of uni, but I can't. When I finish up my shift I walk outside the shop and find I've been followed by the paps again. Shit, tears sting my eyes. I can't do anything though I need to get to uni. I wipe my tears as I push through the crowd again, they follow me the whole 10 minute walk to uni but thankfully stop at the gate. Everyone's eyes are on me as I enter the campus, I feel so insecure, the whispers and looks really getting to me.

"What would the styles twins ever see in him?" 

"He is obviously trying to get their money" 

"He is definitely not good enough for them that's for sure" 

Those are just some of the whispers I hear, I hold back my tears and make it to my first class of the day. Like usual I sit in the back alone and I don't get bothered by anyone but the looks don't ease up. I try to concentrate on my lecture and take notes but I don't feel well and the unwanted attention makes me so uncomfortable, I feel like I'm being followed and watched all day and it's really unnerving.

I feel on the verge of another panic attack as I make my way out of my last lecture for the day and towards the gates of the college, I decide to make a trip to the bathroom first so I can calm down a little before I face the animals that are the paparazzi. I enter the bathroom and splash some water on my face, get it together Louis I tell myself. I sigh and as I turn around to exit the bathroom, I'm given the shock of my life when I see my brother Sam standing in front of the cubicles with an evil look in his eyes. I gasp and I back up against the sink, I don't know what to do. I haven't seen him in three years. His mousy brown hair is cut short and his muscles are huge, on full display in his wife beater singlet and jeans. His brown eyes stare evilly back at me and the smirk on his face is all to familiar. He looks like he has grown 10 inches and towers over me.

"Hey baby bro! Miss me" he snarls.

My breathing picks up and I'm so terrified, I go to run from the bathroom but of course he stops me. He grabs me around the waist and pins my back to his chest. As he does he locks the bathroom door. 

"Not so fast Lou" he says eerily.

I struggle against him.

"Cut it out and listen you faggot, before I beat the shit out of you" he growls in my ear.

Tears spring to my eyes and I stop struggling immediately knowing his threat is real.

"That's right, you still know your place don't you" he smirks out.

"What do you want?" I manage croakily.

"Dad and I have been looking for you for three fucking years Louis, three god dam years. You think you would get away with running off?" He snarls.

"Found you through the news didn't we, brand new boyfriends huh? Harry and Edward Styles, How the fuck did you of all people manage that?" He asks dryly. 

"I'm not.....we aren't" I try

"Cut the shit, it doesn't matter anyway, we found you and that's what matters" he spits.

"We are hanging around town, we miss you Louis" he says and his tone sends shivers up my spine. 

"Please.....can't you just leave me alone" I whimper.

I feel so sick and feel like I'm going to spew. I can't deal with this.

"Ohhhhh Louis, after three years? You think we are going to let you get away with running? Never. Now that you are a celebrity, it's even better for us" Sam tells me.

"Dad can't wait to see you, but we will save that for another day" he finishes.

I'm then pushed to the floor and Sam delivers a painful kick to my ribs, he then rounds on me like old times but in three years Sam has grown a lot and his strength is intense. His hits and kicks so much stronger and I feel my rib crack at the contact of his boot. I whimper in pain but know better than to try and run. Eventually his assault stops and he leans down to whisper in my ear. 

"We're here to stay kid, get used to it. I'm looking forward to having you again, I can't wait to hear those beautiful screams once more" he says with a smirk.

With that he leaves. I shake uncontrollably on the bathroom floor, my head is killing me and my body is aching badly. Why did they come after me, what do they want? There has to be a reason they would bother to find me after so long. They definitely didn't care about me three years ago so why would they care enough to come after me now? I eventually shake the thoughts away, I make myself shakily stand up on my feet. I'm going to have to call in sick for work tonight, I'll dip into my savings this week, I can hardly move let alone serve drinks all night. I look at my pathetic reflection in the mirror,my eyes are sunken in and my face pale, my cheekbones are prominent but that will be because I haven't had a decent meal in three years, I live off pot noodles when I can afford them. I lift up my shirt wincing as I do to find my torso already littered with purple bruises. My dad and brother obviously found me because of the paps, because I'm associated with Harry and Edward. 

I then remember the paps outside, waiting for me at the fence. I panic, shit they can't see me like this. I don't know what to do. I then remember Niall, Niall might still be willing to help me, if I'm lucky. I pull out my phone and the screen is completely cracked. I can still see my contacts just and I find Niall's number, I dial it hesitantly but he picks up on the first ring.

"Lou?" He asks worriedly.

"Yeah" I whisper trying to steady my breathing. 

"Are you okay? We have all been watching the news all day, we heard what people are saying and that you are being followed. Harry and Edward are going ballistic and are worried sick, you look like you are sick as anything" Niall says.

"Yeah....I.......I don't feel well, could you come and get me?" I ask croakily.

"Of course bud, from uni?" He asks.

"Yeah, the paps are out the front......please, please don't......don't send Harry or Edward, could you just come" I ask him shakily.

The last thing I need is Harry and Edward showing up. I hear Niall sigh.

"Sure buddy, I'll come alone" he says gently.

"Thanks....thank you" I tell him.

We hang up and I try to make myself look presentable enough, I don't want Niall knowing anything has happened to me. No one can find out about my brother and my father, they wouldn't hesitate to kill me if they knew I told on them. 15 mins later I get a text from Niall saying he is out the front. I slowly make my way out, my back pack digging into me and I can hardly breath as I walk. My chest and ribs are making the pain unbearable. I see Niall's car near the side entrance and I hurry as best I can to get inside, I make it before the paps realise it's me. When I'm safely inside I relax.

Niall takes one look at me and shakes his head.

"Louis, fuck bud, you look like you are going to pass out at any second and why on earth were you limping?" He asks concerned as he pulls out of the street.

Fuck, this isn't want I wanted, the third degree.

"Um I tripped over trying to escape the cameras" is what I tell him.

"Yeah, Harry and Edward have been trying to get a restraining order for you" Niall says. 

I hum in response.

"They aren't giving up you know Lou, you should have seen them today, Liam and Zayn had to physically hold Harry back from coming to get you. Said to give you some space....is that what you want?" Niall asks.

Tears threaten to escape my eyes, I cough and whimper as it hurts my ribs and chest. Niall looks at me, pure concern on his face but he doesn't say anything. 

"I don't know what I want, I'm scared to let them in. I'm scared to live that lifestyle. I'm not good enough Niall and eventually they will see that" I whisper.

"Lou, I know it seems scary but it's not as bad as you may think. I had never thought about a relationship like this before but when I learnt to trust Liam and Zayn and completely gave myself to them it was the best thing that ever happened to me. I trust them to look after me and we love each other unconditionally, the bedroom isn't some sadistic shit where I'm taken advantage of and raped. It's all consensual and it's evolved with love and trust. I know for a fact Harry and Edward are willing to give it all up for you, I know they would never ever hurt you Louis. They love you already, you can see it and I want you to experience what it's like to be loved and taken care of too, because it's amazing and wonderful and I've never been so happy in my life. We want that for you, we all do and we know your happiness belongs with Harry and Edward" Niall finishes, just as we pull up to my place. 

A single tear slips down my cheek, the whole reason I wanted to stay away from Harry and Edward , the reason I was so scared of letting my guard down has come blaring back into my life again. The whole time I was being beaten by Sam though, all I wanted was Harry and Edward. Their warm arms and comfort, their smell, their love and affection and the comfort of the pet names they call me. How can I drag them into my past though. I sigh and try to steady my breathing.

"I'll think about it" I say shakily.

I look towards Niall and he is smiling at me slightly.

"Thanks for picking me up" I tell him.

"Anytime babe, you sure you are okay alone?" He asks genuinely concerned.

I nod my head and make my way out of the car. There are a few paps around but nothing I can't handle, I make my was slowly up to my place and Niall waits until I'm inside before he drives off. As I close the door behind me, I notice immediately that something is off. My apartment is completely trashed, my TV has been thrown across the room and is smashed on the floor, my clothes are everywhere, my mattress is split open and the filling everywhere. The few glasses and bowls I own are smashed on the floor. I feel like I'm going to break, who would do this. I then remember my stash of rent and food money and I run to the fridge and kneel down beside it, I open it up and the empty milk carton I keep my money in is still there, my heart is beating a million miles a minute as I open the carton up. I loose it when I find it empty, it's completely gone I am so fucking screwed. I fall against the cupboard and sob, tears and snot streaming down my face. I end up in a coughing fit and I scream out in pain, my ribs and chest hurt so badly. I think I may pass out, I take deep breaths and relax myself, I lean against the cupboard and bring my knees to me chest. I calm my crying and rest my head on my knees. I'm exhausted and my body is so sore, I just feel like giving up.

I must have dozed off because I'm woken to my name being called. 

"Louis, angel can you hear me?" Harry's voice pulls me back to reality. 

I sleepily lift my head up and find Harry and Edward in front of me, panic radiating off them.

"Button" Edward sighs out relieved.

"Are you okay sweetheart" Harry asks, he cups my cheeks and I focus my eyes on his.

A broken sob leaves my throat as I realise I'm safe, that Edward and Harry are here. 

"I......I'm......someone tttooook my money....all of my money and and my whole place is destroyed. I'm scared and I feel sick and I didn't mean to push you away, I just don't know how to let you in. I'm sorry, I'm such a failure. I can't even.....I'm so sorry" I rasp out. 

"Oh baby, no, it's okay shhhh" Harry says.

Harry sits on the floor and pulls me into his arms I cry out at the pain that shoots through my body as he sits me in his lap. He stills at my screams though.

"Darling? What is it"'Edward asks, bending down beside me as I lay across Harry's lap. My head under his chin. 

"Hurts" is all I manage. 

I see Harry and Edward look at each other.

"Niall said he fell over trying to get away from the paps, maybe he hurt himself badly" Harry questions to Edward.

Edward nods and turns his attention back to me.

"Baby, where are you hurt?" He asks but I can't tell him, I can't let them know.

"I......I'm okay just fell over. Sorry" I stumble.

"Shhhhhh, no sorry's we are here now. You'r safe" Harry reassures me.

"Do you know anyone who could have done this to your flat Louis?" Edward then asks, reaching out and stroking my hair.

I shake my head.

"No" I say.

"Well, we aren't leaving you here" Harry says.

Truthfully I don't want to be here alone now, whoever was here could come back.

Edwards phone then Starts flashing and he answers it quickly, his tone angry. He moves to the window to talk. I bury my head further into Harry's neck, calming down more as I embrace his warmth and smell. 

"I'm so glad you are okay button, we were so so worried" Harry tells me as he rocks me gently.

Edward ends his phone call abruptly and comes rushing over to us.

"Harry, we need to go" he says seriously.

Harry and Edward look intently to each other and have a silent conversation. It scares me. 

"What's wrong?" I ask shakily.

"We aren't sure baby, just relax, we need to get you away from here though, can you let us do that. Please......trust us angel" Edward says, looking me in the eyes.

I can't even begin to tell them the relief I feel that I'm with them again, the ache in my chest has lessened and I know that they will never hurt me, I want to love them, I want to trust them and I want to be with them. 

"I trust you" I tell him.

He smiles and places a kiss to my forehead.

"God boy Louis, thank you, you are such a good boy" he tells me and I find myself preening at the praise. I rest my head in his neck and put all my trust in them both. I'm scared and I feel safe with them.

Edward then takes me into his arms and I wrap myself around him, my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. I'm then rushed out of the apartment and through the awaiting paps, Harry gets into the drivers seat this time and Edward sits in the back with me, me straddling him. As we speed off down the road, I realise that my mind has been made up for me, that I'm now trusting myself, my happiness and my life with these two men. I need to try my hardest to please them and make this work for all our sakes. I need to make them happy, that's my job now.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! Xoxoxo

LOUIS POV

As we drive down the street I'm suddenly overcome with a strange feeling, I feel so safe, content and fuzzy. I'm happy being in Edwards arms and I just want to stay here.

"Louis?" Edward questions, as I go limp against him, my body is so tired and I feel like I can relax, I know I'm safe with Harry and Edward.

"Mm" I hum in response.

I feel weird and floaty, I can hear Edward but I don't want to respond, I feel like I'm in a bubble.

"Louis, sweetheart can you look at me" Edward asks. 

I want to but I can't, I don't want to leave my safe daze.

"Haz, I think....I think he is dropping" Edward says.

"What?" Harry gasps.

"Louis, baby. I know you feel safe but I need you to come back" Edward tells me.

Come back? 

"It's not safe Ed, he's never dropped before, we don't know what to do" Harry rushes out.

"I know Haz, he will come back, just stop panicking and drive" Edward tells Harry.

"Sweetheart, can you come back to Harry and I, such a good boy darling" Edward tells me stroking my hair.

I want to do as I'm asked so I force myself to blink I few times. I lift my head up and look Edward in the eyes.

"There you are, it's okay baby. Good boy, such a good job baby" Edward preens.

"What did I do?" I ask shakily, 

"You......you dropped baby" Harry says from behind me.

"Dropped?" I ask 

"Yes, it's a good thing Lou, it means you trust us, trust us to take care of you and protect you" Edward says smiling brightly.

"You haven't done it before though and we need to make sure you are okay and not sick and hurt when you do it or it can be very hard to come back, that's all sweetheart" Harry finishes.

"Oh" I respond.

"Are you okay? feeling okay?" Edward asks as his eyebrows furrow. 

My body is so sore and I'm hurting all over.

"I.....everything hurts Edward, I'm sorry for being a baby" I choke out.

"You are not a baby Louis, did you hurt yourself badly when you fell?" Harry asks.

I can't tell them the truth so I just nod.

"I fell and I got stood on a bit and my side hurts" I say as tears sting my eyes.

"Okay, I need to have a look sweetheart, can I do that?" Edward asks.

My breath hitches but I'm in so much pain, I nod hesitantly.

"Good boy baby, well done, I'll be so gentle" Edward reassures me as fear spreads across my face at the thought of it hurting.

Edward gently lifts up my shirt and I gasp it hurts so much. 

"Shit, Louis" Edward hisses 

"Oww, it hurts Edward, stop, please" I gasp out.

"I'm sorry darling, it's okay everything will be okay. We need to get it looked at though it looks very painful and I don't think its just a bruise" Edward tells me.

I can hear Harry on the phone but don't take much notice, I want to go back to that place again, where I felt fuzzy and pain free. I rest against Edward again 

"You can't go back there right now baby, I need you to stay here with me. I know it feels good but stay with me...please" Edward tells me.

"Okay" I say not wanting to disappoint him or Harry.

When we get back to their place I'm carried inside. We are met with an angry looking Max and another guy who I'm sure is also security.

"What's news Max" Harry asks sternly.

"We are scoping out the place now, should be able to get fingerprints, threats have eased though" Max says. 

Threats? Fingerprints? I have no idea what they are talking about but I have a feeling it concerns me.

"Okay good and Ben?" Harry finishes.

"Upstairs waiting for you both" Max says. 

He looks at me in the eyes and and glares I shrink further into Edwards neck, I'm scared of Max I don't like him at all and he doesn't seem to like me either. I subconsciously grip Edwards shirt tightly, when we get to the stairs and out of sight of security Harry and Edward share a look. 

"Are you okay button?" Harry asks.

"You have a death grip on my shirt baby" Edward chuckles.

"Does Max scare you?" Harry asks as we walk closer to the bedroom door.

"I don't like him" I whisper.

"He won't hurt you, we promise. He's meant to be scary" Edward reassures me. 

Harry then opens the bedroom door and as we walk in I notice a nice looking man sitting in the sofa in the corner. He is in hospital scrubs and has black hair and a clean cut beard, he smiles brightly at me.

"Hi Ben, thanks so much for coming" Harry says.

"Anytime Haz, I was finishing work when you called so it was good timing" Ben smiles.

Edward walks me over towards Ben and he and Ben shake hands and smile at each other. Ben then turns to me in Edwards arms.

"Hi there Louis, I'm Ben. We've met before but you wouldn't remember" he says smiling.

I slightly smile back at him.

"Harry called me because he said you were hurt, can I take a look at you?" He asks me gently.

"I......it hurts" I whimper and bury my head in Edwards neck again.

"I promise you I'll be very gentle and I'll give you some medicine to help with the pain okay?" He says.

I nod my head and Edwards kisses my forehead.

"Good job darling" he says.

He releases me and I stand up on my own. My face scrunches up at the pain and I can hardly move.

"Aghhhhhhh" I whimper as I sway on the spot.

Harry looks at Ben and then Edward, distress on his face. He comes over and kneels in front of me.

"Louis, how bad did you hurt yourself? Tell us the truth, you can hardly walk" Harry says sternly.

Tears prick my eyes.

"Um......pretty bad, it hurts to move and......to breathe" I tell them.

"Shit, Louis, we would have taken you to the hospital" Harry blares.

I whimper.

"Harry isn't upset at you darling, he's just worried" Edward reassures me as he steadies me with his arms around me.

"Yes, I'm not mad sweetheart I'm worried, I didn't realise you were hurt so badly. I don't want you to ever be hurt" Harry comes to tell me.

They both lead me over to the bed and help me lay down, Harry goes to organise some clothes for me to change into while Edward sits next to me on the bed, Ben kneels down beside me. 

"Okay Louis, I'm just going to look you over, Harry mentioned you have the flu too?" He asks.

I nod my head, Ben checks my temperature and it's a little high but nothing too bad. Harry walks back into the room with sweats and a T-shirt and they help me take off my jeans and replace them with Harry's sweats. When it comes to my shirt it's a bit more of a challenge and as it comes over my head they all gasp. My torso is littered with bruises. 

"What the fuck happened Louis" Edward growls.

"Who did that to you? You didn't just fall over! What happened?" Harry asks, his tone cold.

"Nothing I fell" I lie.

Edward and Harry both glare at me, they know I'm lying.

"Okay, let's just see what the damage is before anyone gets angry" Ben says.

After a very painful examination, Ben tells the boys I have extensive bruising and a broken left rib, he straps it for me and gives me some pain relief before he leaves. I should be fine in about a week. The boys thank him as he leaves the room, the medication making me drowsy. Harry and Edward are completely on edge now and it's kind of scary, 

"Who did it" Edward snarls, looking at me with rage filled eyes.

"We know those bruises came from a person, not from falling over, now who the fuck touched you" Harry says. 

They are both scaring me and my breathing picks up, I can't tell them it was my brother and my dad, I can't, I don't want my past coming out. 

"Some guys in the alleyway on my way to uni" I lie.

They both stand there looking livid at me, assessing me, I'm sure they know I'm lying.

"Get Max and Drew on to it Ed" Harry snaps not taking his eyes off me.

Edward leaves the room quickly and Harry walks to the bathroom I assume to calm down. I whimper but the drugs are starting to make me so sleepy and I drift off alone and afraid once again.

NARRATORS POV

Harry enters the bathroom and tries to steady his breathing, he knows Louis is lying. For one, the paps followed him everywhere today and his walk to uni was documented on the news and two, Harry knows what Louis eyes look like when he is lying. He sighs, why would his button lie to him.  
He decides to take a shower mulling over his thoughts, Louis obviously has a reason for lying and he needs to find out why. The past two days have been hell for Harry emotionally, Max and Drew the head of security, have come across very real threats against Louis life. All because he and Edward want Louis as their own. Death and kidnapping threats come and go regularly, stalkers have been an occasional occurrence, hence the security, but these threats against Louis life are serious and both Harry and Edward are finding it hard to cope with. If anything were to happen to Louis they would never forgive themselves, protecting Louis is their number one priority right now and the fact he has been beaten up and severely hurt by someone, brings it all back on top of Harry. He finishes in the shower and dresses in sweats and a singlet, his anger under control as he walks back into the bedroom to find a sleeping Louis. He sits on the bed next to him and watches him sleep. His beautiful boy, how did he get so lucky. Edward then comes into the room looking a lot calmer too.

"You know he is lying right?" Edward States as he comes and sits next to Harry.

"Of course" Harry responds. 

"Then what do we do?" Edward asks, sounding lost.

"We either go hard and angry, give him the cold shoulder. Punish him with silence and let him know we don't tolerate lying or......we just wait it out hoping he will talk soon enough" Harry tells his brother.

"He just dropped with us Haz, he trusted us enough to do that. How can we give him the cold shoulder and risk him never trusting us again" Edward asks sadly.

"Trust goes both way Ed, I understand there is a reason why he is lying to us but if we let him get away with it this time, he will think it's okay to keep lying. He should trust us enough to tell us and he doesn't" Harry says back to Edward. 

"I hope you know what you are doing Haz, I don't want to loose him" Edward says heavily.

"And you think I do? I've been going mental Edward, at the thought of someone hurting him, I love him and I can't loose him either, I also can't start a relationship without trust" Harry practically yells at Edward. 

"Calm down Haz" Edward says gently and he pulls him by the back of the head and presses a kiss to his lips. The rough texture and gentle movement of Edwards lips relaxes Harry. They continue to make out and calm down, when they pull away Harry looks Edward in the eyes.

"I love you and I love him too, I'm sorry I'm just scared.... If these threats are real and something happens to him..." Harry starts.

"I know...but Max and Drew are on it Haz, they know what to do. Louis is safe with us, we will both protect him" Edward reassures Harry. 

Harry nods and goes back to kissing Edward again. 

"So are we going to be hard on him Haz?" Edward asks.

Harry is the one who wears his heart on his sleeve but when he is upset and in protection mode, he can be lethal.

"I think it's the only way Ed" he sighs.

"Okay, I'll go along with it too, I just hope he stays" Edward says.

"He will" Harry promises with a kiss.

"So, do we sleep in bed with him?" Edward asks.

"No, apart from the fact I don't want to hurt him, he needs to know we are upset with him" Harry says.

"Okay I will go and get the bedding to make up beds on the floor" Edward says.

Harry watches him go, he loves his brother. He turns to look at Louis and leans in to gently lay a kiss on his forehead.

"I love you button" he whispers. 

Both brothers then settle down for another restless sleep on the bedroom floor.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!! Don't be too mad at Harry and Edward xx

LOUIS POV

I wake up with a scream, sweating and it's dark. As my eyes adjust to the room I notice Harry and Edward are not next to me in the bed, it's empty. My ribs are aching and I whimper. I had a really bad nightmare, my father raping me. I try to push the memories of my dream away and steady my breathing but it doesn't work, the images keep flashing before my eyes.

"Button?" I hear from the floor.

I don't answer, why are Harry and Edward on the floor? 

"It's okay you had a nightmare" Harry's voice sounds in the dark.

"I....I." I choke out. 

"Just calm your breathing Louis" Harry tells me.

Louis? Why is he calling me Louis and why won't he come near me, neither of them will come near me. They are mad at me, about getting beaten up. I know they know I lied and they probably hate me now. Hate me for lying, for being weak and useless. I gasp for air at the thought, I don't want them to be upset with me. I can't tell them the truth though I just can't do it, Sam would make sure I was silenced if he found out I told. Harry and Edward could get hurt as well, I need to see what they want first, see if I can get rid of them myself without Harry and Edward involved. Even if that means risking my happiness to do it. 

"Calm down Louis" Harry states, his tone sounding annoyed.

"Sorry......I.....sorry" I manage.

I get up out of bed ignoring the burning pain, I swallow it down and head for the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Edward asks, his tone indifferent.

"Bathroom" I breathe.

I shut the door and lock it behind me when I reach the safety of the bathroom. I turn the light on and calm my breathing down. 

I need to pull myself together, Edward and Harry are so mad at me, I'm a horrible person, I've disappointed them again and I haven't even been here a day. I make my way over to the toilet and I relieve myself. I flush the toilet and wash my hands, I walk slowly back to bed. 

"Everything okay? The pain medication is downstairs if you want some more" Harry tells me.

I thought of having to go all the way downstairs makes me shudder in pain. I'd rather suck up the pain than create more.

"I.....I'm fine thanks" I croak out.

I make it to the bed and I gasp and hold my breathe until I find a position that is comfortable enough. 

"Suit yourself" Harry States. 

The pain his tone creates makes my chest burn with hurt, I let a few tears slide down my cheeks. Eventually I hear Harry and Edwards breathing even out. I can't sleep though, I'm in too much pain and I'm upset. I know I shouldn't have lied but I had to. I stare out the window for what feels like hours, wondering what my dad and brother have in store for me, wondering what Harry and Edward will be like when they wake up. They were scary last night and I don't want them to yell at me again. I watch as the sun comes up, the sky is still a dull grey and the rain starts pouring down, splattering across the glass window. You can see forever over the rolling green hills of London. It's an amazing view. It's Harry who stirs first, he walks to the bathroom and then when he is done showering, he walks back Into he bedroom in a towel. He looks at me and our eyes meet, he then proceeds too walk towards his wardrobe and dress. He comes back out five minutes later looking amazing in a black suit, black undershirt and tie. He proceeds to put his hair up in a bun. Edward stirs then and he hops up off the floor, Harry makes his way over to him and kisses him good morning, smiling as he does. Edward returns the kiss and smile and they have a quiet conversation with each other. Edward then gives Harry one last kiss and heads to the bathroom, not even looking at me. Harry then turns to me.

"You haven't slept have you?" He asks.

"I......I did" I say huskily.

"Mmmmmm,still lying then" Harry says coldly. I shudder at his tone.

"Why do you even care if I've slept, it's not your problem" I say, my tone upset and breathing heavy as I deal with the pain.

"You're right, I guess you should get up and get yourself to work then" Harry says. 

I sigh and focus out the window.

"We aren't calling in sick for you, the car will be ready to take you in 10" Harry says flatly before exiting the room

I sigh and get out of bed shakily, I really can't move around properly, I groan in pain as Edward walks out of the bathroom. He freezes, he goes to reach out for me but thinks better of it, his face hardening as he leaves me in favour of heading to the wardrobe to get dressed. Tears sting my eyes, I want their comforting arms around me, I need them so bad. I redress myself in my clothes and shoes from yesterday, it takes me a good 10 minutes to even dress. I grab my backpack and make my way slowly down the stairs, I see Harry in the kitchen. 

"You can make yourself some breakfast" he says as his chef passes him two plates of a full cooked breakfast. Edward then comes up behind me and walks past me to grab his plate, both boys sit down at the kitchen island to eat.

"No, I'll be fine" I say. 

Harry goes to protest then nods at me.

"The car is waiting, we expect you back straight after university, the car will be waiting for you at the front gate" Edward tells me.

"I have work tonight, I don't finish uni until 6:45 my shift starts at 7" I tell them.

"Fine, we will see you at midnight then, I'd take some pain relief with you" Harry says.

I sigh and don't answer, instead I just readjust my backpack on my shoulder and walk out of the house to the awaiting car.

The day goes extremely slow and I avoid the bathroom at uni all day just in case my father or Sam shows up, they don't though. The whispers at uni haven't stopped and I find people are randomly coming up to say 'Hi' to me. It's annoying as they are only after one thing, the chance to meet the twins. When I make my shift at the pub, I make a break for the toilet first and by then, I can hardly hold myself up. Nick eyes me all night but doesn't say anything too me, he can sense I'm not okay though. When my shift finishes at midnight I walk outside to the awaiting car and I hop inside, Max is behind the drivers seat and is smirking at me. I gulp and shakily put my seatbelt on, I know Max hates me.

"Good night Louis?" He asks, he knows he scares me and is trying to appear intimidating.

"Um yeah I guess" I shrug.

"I honestly don't know why they are bothering with you, you clearly aren't interested in them" Max says and I meet his cold eyes in the mirror.

"You don't know anything " I say back.

"I know you are stringing them on, for their money" he says 

What the hell, why would he be saying these things to me.

"I don't need to justify myself to you, they know the truth" I say back heatedly.

"Do they Louis? I really think you are lying and not just about your feelings, I think you are lying about your past. I've looked into you and I know you are hiding things, it's funny nothing can be traced back past the last three years isn't it" he says smirking.

 

"I.....I" I say, but we pull up In the twins driveway and I bail out of the car.

"You can't hide from me Louis, I'll find out all I can about you, I'll uncover your real intentions" Max yells behind me as I stumble into the house, my body aching and eyes filled with tears. Why is he being so mean, I have no intentions. I just want to protect Harry and Edward.

"Leave me alone" I yell as he follows me into the house.

"Hey, what is going on?" Edward asks exiting the lounge room after hearing our commotion. Harry exits the kitchen at the same time eyebrows furrowed.

"Nothing" I say timidly and go to walk past them. 

Edward reaches out though and grabs me by the waist and pulls me to him.

"Obviously something has upset you, what is it Louis" he says coldly.

"Like you even care, nothing, I don't like Max, that's it" I yell.

They both stare at Max 

"Max?" Harry asks.

"I just asked him some questions and he got all shitty, it's not my fault" he says.

Harry sighs as Max walks off, the jerk.

"Louis, I've made you dinner okay, come and eat" Harry tells me, clearly frustrated 

"I'm not hungry" I say.

"For gods sake Louis" Harry yells.

I flinch at his tone and Edward lets me go, I let a few tears escape.

Edward looks to Harry and they have a silent conversation before they look back at me.

"Suit yourself then Louis, until you can treat us with respect and tell us the truth and talk to us like we are in a relationship then we won't bother either" Edward says. 

He and Harry then go upstairs, leaving me alone. I sigh and go to follow them.

"See you aren't good enough for them, can't even respect them enough to treat them properly" Max says from behind me.

I hold back the tears as I walk up the stairs to the room. Harry and Edward are in the shower together, I don't even bother with one I'm too sore. I change into my old sweats and a jumper and I crawl into the makeshift bed on the floor, obviously I'm not good enough to have the bed, I'm a bad person and deserve the floor. I curl up in the blankets and they smell of Harry and Edward, it's comforting and calms me down enough that I'm not thinking of how much pain I'm in. When Edward and Harry come back Into the room I pretend to be asleep, they are whispering things to each other but I don't hear what they are saying. I'm secretly hoping they will bring me into their arms and cuddle me close. They don't though and hop into the bed together, leaving me curled up and cold on the floor alone. I'm such an awful excuse for a person and I hate myself just s little bit more.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, thanks for you comments and kudos!!!!!!! This chapte contains violence and rape elements and sexual assault. Please don't read if it triggers you.

Harry and Edwards cold shoulder goes on for the next week, they hardly say two words to me. I refuse to eat too, they don't make me food as I refuse it and I can't cook so I settle for eating some of the leftovers at work when I can. I won't give the twins the satisfaction of knowing they are getting to me. I feel a lot better and I'm not so sore anymore, my body is healing. I haven't seen Sam or dad again and although I'm thankful, I know they haven't left, I know they won't leave me alone, they will be waiting and biding their time before they pounce on me again. I just hope they leave Harry and Edward out of whatever they want. 

The week passes and I feel even lonelier than ever, I want to apologise and give in and tell Harry and Edward everything, I go to spill my guts many times but I stop myself, this isn't their burden to deal with. 

Narrators POV

"I thought he would have given in by now" Harry says to Edward who is behind his desk in their office downtown. Harry pacing the floor in front of him.

"He's a stubborn little shit Haz, he won't give in" Edward chuckles fondly.

"Well I'm struggling, I don't think I can watch him starve himself any longer" Harry says frustratingly as he rubs his hands over his face.

Edward sighs, Louis hasn't eaten anything much in a week and he won't admit it but he is worried sick about him. Even in a week his frame has shrunk dramatically, his cheeks more hollow. 

"I think it's time to try an alternative then, I hate giving him the cold shoulder and he looks so innocent and sad all the time. I just want to cuddle him and protect him, I'm so worried something will happen to him because we aren't around Haz" Edward says concern littering his voice.

"He has Max and Drew with him, I know he will be safe, it does worry me too though. Let's talk to him tonight after he finishes work. No more cold shoulder, I want to hug him and kiss him and never let him go again. Whatever he is hiding from us he will eventually tell us in his own time" Harry States.

"I know you're not used to having no control Haz, he already has us wrapped around his finger and he doesn't even know it. I think we need to give in a little though and do what's best for Louis, and I think that's affection" Edward says.

"You're right, shit, I feel so guilty" Harry says worriedly.

"Me too, we will talk to him tonight though and make everything better again" Edward Tells Harry. 

Harry nods and gets back to work, they decide to stay late at the office as Louis doesn't finish until midnight and they will pick him up from work on the way home. 

It's 11:45 and they are just about to leave when Harry's phone rings loudly and 'Nicks Bar' comes across the screen. 

Edward gave Nick their number with very stern instructions to call them if he noticed Louis wasn't feeling the best or needed them. To see the number flash on the screen sends chills down both boys spines.

"Styles" Harry answers, his voice wavering a little.

"Harry, it's Nick, something's happened to Louis.....he needs you, please hurry" Nick says frantically.

Harry doesn't even reply before they are both running towards the car and speeding off towards Louis, panic setting in. 

LOUIS POV

 

The day has dragged on and I'm absolutely exhausted, the bar was packed tonight and I just want to go to Harry and Edwards and curl up in a ball on the floor and fall asleep for a week. The boys still aren't talking to me and it's getting really upsetting, but I won't give in, I can't, it's for their own good. 

It's 11:30 when I'm asked to take the trash out to the back alley, it's cold and dark and I struggle with putting the bags in the bin. As I walk back to the door I get the shock of my life when a hand is placed over my mouth and I'm picked up and carried further down the alleyway. I struggle as best I can against the hold but it does nothing. When we come to the end of the alley, in the pitch black I see my brother smirking at me. He is leaning against the brick wall smoking. He is in a suit and tie and looks respectable. Then it hits me,my father is the one who grabbed me. I struggle against him trying to get free, I'm terrified.

"Stop" he growls in my ear.

I stop immediately, 

"If you scream, you know I will kill you" he snarls.

I nod my head and he releases me, he turns me around and pushes me into the wall hard. I wince and lift my head to look him in the eyes, his cold hard blue eyes stare back at me. He is also dressed in a suit and tie, he hasn't changed much, he still has brown hair and an evil smirk. It looks like he has been working out more like Sam, but he still looks the same to me. 

"Three fucking years!" He growls. 

"You think you can just run and not face the consequences" he spits.

"I.....what do you want?" I ask breathing ragged.

"We want our fucking toy back and now that you have Harry and Edward styles wrapped around your finger, we want money" he laughs dryly.

"I don't have any" I choke out.

"They do" he smiles crookedly.

"Here is the deal Lou, I want you again, hell we both do. Three years without your perfect ass I'll admit has been fucked, if you don't want us to hurt your boyfriends, and we have made plenty of connections over the last three year Lou, very dangerous connections. If you don't do what we want, we will kill them both" Sam tells me.

"No!" I yell.

"Uhuhuh quite" my dad says.

"You have caused us so much shit over the last three years Louis and we are going to get our own back" my dad spits.

"Yeah Lou, now that we have found you, we can have some fun, like old times huh" Sam says.

Sam comes over to me and stands in front of me. 

"You will pay for leaving Louis, we will make sure if it! You have no idea what you have cost us but I can't wait to take it all out on you once again" he says and I'm then pushed to the floor of the alley. 

My body is aching and a few more kicks and punches later, I can't move, Sam puts his hand over my mouth, cutting off oxygen as I'm crying. He makes quick work of my pants and I try to push him off me. My dad comes over and grabs my hands harshly, holding them above my head. Their familiar smell makes its way to my noise, I want to vomit, I can smell alcohol and cigarette and BO. The alley stinks off piss and vomit and I wish I could just pass out. Sam isn't gentle, he never is and I scream out in absolute agony as he plunges three fingers dryly into me, it's muffled by the hand over my mouth. I continue to scream as Sam assaults my body. My dad egging him on.

"That's it Sammy, pound his fucking ass, fuck him up!" He tells him.

"Only good for one thing aren't you Lou" Sam says as he then slaps me across the face. 

"You are a piece of worthless shit Louis no one will ever love you" my dad says.

He always used to do this, say these things to me while Sam was raping me. Apart from the pain I'm used to the hurt, used to the emotional effects Sam and my dad have on me, this is nothing new and I was stupid for ever thinking I could escape them forever. 

I'm sobbing and screaming and silently begging for Sam to stop but he doesn't stop. He whips his cock out of his pants and pulls his fingers out of me, he then brings his cock up to my mouth and sticks it in harshly. My dad still has hold of my hands so I just have to take his cock, take his assault. I gag and cough and splutter, just when I think I can't take anymore, he pulls out and falls on his knees stroking himself a few times before he comes all over my boxers and my legs. I can feel it running down my legs, he used to love that.

"Mmmmmm, just how I like it Louis" he says and gives me another hard slap to my face. 

"You are lucky I went easy on you, next time it will be my cock in you ass and I won't be as gentle" he spits. 

"This isn't the last you've heard from us, we are watching you Louis and we will get what we want" my dad says.

I can't control my sobs and Sam makes quick work of redressing me and himself. just as he does up his jeans, Nick comes out of the back door looking for me. He looks around the alley before his eyes land on me.

"Louis!" He yells. 

My dad and Sam look up and then they bolt over the small fence to the left and are out of sight and gone. I'm left crying and trying to catch my breath.

"Louis!" Nick yells again.

He rushes over to me and kneels down beside me in complete shock.

"Shit" he says as he looks me over.

"Listen, you're okay I just have to make a phone call and get some help okay Lou" he tells me. 

I can't respond, all I can do Is sob.

"I'm calling Harry and Edward, they gave me their number in case you ever needed them" he tells me.

I can't even breathe properly, I don't care who he calls. I just want to pass out and never come back. 

Not even 10 minutes later Harry and Edward come running Into the alley.

"What happened Nick?" Harry panics.

"I don't know, he came to take the trash out and was gone for ages, I went to look for him and found him being attacked, two guys ran off. I didn't see them though" Nick rushes out.

They both rush over to me, Edward is by my head and Harry crouches down next to him.

"Call an ambulance" Edward says firmly. 

"They are on their way" Nick assures them.

Edwards attention then turns back to me.

"Sweetheart, it's okay, relax" Harry tells me.

Edwards hand is sweeping through my hair and Harry holding my hand tightly. They both have tears in their eyes. 

"We are so sorry angel,please forgive us" Edward rambles. 

"Can you sit up baby?" Harry asks me.

He doesn't wait for the answer before he is helping me up, into a sitting position, I cry out in pain and Edward wraps me in his arms, my back against his chest. My breathing is irregular and I'm panicking, the reality of what just happened hitting me hard.

"It's okay, I know you are in pain but if you don't calm down you are going to make things worse angel. Come on" Edward says gently.

"Come on baby, deep breaths" Harry coaxes

I try to calm down my crying.

"That's it, good job angel" Edward preens.

"I'm sorry" I wheeze out.

"This is not your fault, we promise. It's all on us darling" Harry tells me.

"Louis, do you know who did this?' Edward asks me.

All I can do is shake my head no. I can't risk my Dad and Sam going through with their threat and hurting Harry or Edward.

They just nod at my response. 

The ambulance then makes their way into the alley and over to us, Harry gives them the third degree before allowing them to touch me, they agree to sign wavers and privacy policy's after they have finished treating me.

"Hi Louis, let's get you checked out and to the hospital hey" the male officer Craig says to me.

"Please don't hurt me......" I say brokenly.

I can't help but ask, I am just so sore and don't want to feel anymore pain.

"I promise you I will be very gentle and any time you tell me to stop because it hurts I will stop" he tells me. 

"Promise" I beg.

"I promise buddy" he responds.

He first of all takes my temperature and moves my arm to put on a monitor and test my blood pressure, I hiss at the pain but I can handle it.

"Good job Louis" he tells me.

"You are doing so well angel" Edward tells me stroking my hair, he is giving me little kisses on my head every now and then.

"Harry" I croak out. He has wondered off somewhere to talk on the phone and I want him close.

"He's here button just relax, he won't leave" Edward reassures me.

"Okay Louis, I'm going to lift up your shirt now, just to see what we are dealing with and then we will get going okay" craig says gently. 

I nod and grip Edwards thighs in a vice like grip at the thought of the pain. 

"Relax, relax, I've got you just relax" Edward coaxes me.

As my shirt is lifted up my breathing starts to get rapid. It hurts so fucking much. I want to tell him to stop but I don't want to appear weak. I can handle it.

"Tell me to stop at any time Louis, you are doing such a good job, I'm almost done buddy" Craig tells me, talking me through. 

I can't take it anymore though, when he touches my left rib I nearly scream.

"Stop......please I can't take any more I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" I choke out, tears streaming down my face. Craig stops immediately like he promised.

"That's okay, good job buddy" he says. He looks at Edward and Harry who has now returned. 

"Extensive bruising, definitely broken ribs, possible internal bleeding. We will need to go straight to the ER and have a trauma team waiting in case he needs surgery" he tells the boys.

He then gets up and his partner gets the gurney ready for me. He takes Harry aside and I can see the seriousness on their faces and I start to panic. 

Narrators POV 

"Listen Harry I don't want to panic Louis any further or add to his trauma but I think he might have been raped and I need you to help me keep him calm when we move him it's going to be painful" 

"Oh my god, fuck.....he's been....someone's?" Harry tries to find his words, his baby could have been raped and all he has been doing is giving him the cold shoulder. The guilt rips through him. How could anyone do that to his baby. His anger is slowly creeping back up and he has to take a few deep breaths to calm down. He will catch those two Fuck heads and make them pay.

"I can't be 100% sure and Louis isn't in the right state of mind to check that right now. The sooner we get him to the hospital the better" Craig tells Harry. 

Harry pulls himself together and walks back over to Louis and Edward. The sight of a lost, hurt, broken Louis in Edwards safe arms kills him. Edward is doing a great job at keeping Louis calm at the moment.

"Okay buddy, time to move you okay, now I'm not going to lie, It's going to hurt but I want you to suck on this whistle if the pain gets to much" Louis is told by Craig

Louis nods his head, he is used to pain but fuck he hasn't had to deal with it in three years and he can't cope right now. The intense feeling of loneliness and darkness creeps in, it always used to happen when his brother assaulted him. The feeling of being so cold and broken inside that nothing will heal you, the feeling of worthlessness and disgust that settles in the pit of your stomach. It's all coming back to Louis and he hates it, he can't breathe it's all to much. The smell of his brother, the feel of his disgusting mouth on his neck, the feeling of being ripped apart all comes rushing back, but it's mostly the pain that has Louis choking on his breaths, gasping for air. 

Harry and Edward sense his panic attack before it happens, so in tune with their little one already. 

"Angel look at me" Harry says as he bends down in front of Louis and cups his cheeks.

Louis responds immediately to Harry's voice, the relief Harry feels that they have got to Louis before he completely goes into panic mode. Edward continues to rub Louis sides gently and kiss the side of his head.

"You are safe right now, I know you are in pain baby and we are doing everything we can to make you comfortable but I need you to focus on me and Edward and relax" Harry tells Louis.

Louis doesn't know what to do, he feels so disgusting right now and is so used to going straight to self loathing but Harry and Edward are here and he is safe. If they find out he was sexually assaulted and nearly raped though, they might leave him. They will leave him. He is to disgusting and used for them to love.

"You will leave me, your going to leave me I'm scared, please don't hate me" Louis rambles as he grips Harry's arms.

 

"Shhhhhh, we don't hate you and nothing could ever make us leave you button, you are ours and nothing will change that, we promise" Edward tells me.

"But......I......they touched me and.....and you won't want me anymore.....I'm so disgusting" Louis sobs. 

The ambulance officers are busy setting up the bed and equipment, giving the boys some privacy.

"What?" Edward says stunned, he looks towards Harry, fear in his eyes.

Harry slightly nods at him.

"Someone touched you?" Edward says getting upset.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I didn't want it....I didn't want them to" Louis sobs.

"It's okay, we know, we know, we aren't upset at you or mad baby, you are such a good boy" Harry says, trying to calm Louis down.

"It's okay baby, I'm sorry, you are safe now sweetheart. We won't let anyone touch you ever again" Edward says.'

Louis is then lifted in Edwards arms it's painful and the screams coming from Louis are enough to break anyone's heart. He is transported straight to the hospital and Harry goes in the ambulance while Edward takes the car and meets them there.

It's all a blur of doctors and nurses and Harry and Edward are lead outside to the waiting room while Louis is assessed. Ben is called in specifically by Harry and. Edward, them not trusting anyone else. 

Edward is sitting on the chairs with his head in his hands while Harry stands against the wall, they are completely on edge and so worried about Louis. Harry looks at his distressed brother and goes over to try to comfort him.

"Ed, I'm so sorry" Harry says as he kneels in front of his brother.

Edward looks at Harry confused.

"Why, this isn't your fault Harry" Edwards whispers.

"I'm sorry, it was my idea to treat Louis like that, if I hadn't then maybe this wouldn't have happened" Harry says brokenly.

"No Haz, don't you dare, this has nothing to do with you or what we did. All we can do is be there for him Harry, I don't want to loose him" Edward responds.

They share a brief hug before they are Interrupted by Ben. 

"Boys" Ben says.

"Is he okay" they both rush out as they stand up to confront Ben.

"He is okay, lots of bruising, a few broken ribs but nothing too major. He will be in a lot of pain though" Ben tells the boys. 

They sigh in relief.

"Was he......did they?" Edward asks.

Ben sighs.

"I'm afraid he's been sexually assaulted but luckily it hasn't gone as far as being raped....they left a lot of DNA behind and we can find out who it was, will take a few weeks but we will be able to catch them" Ben says.

Harry and Edward are so angry the thought of someone touching Louis sends them over the edge, when they catch these two, it will be the end of them. Right now it's all about Louis they need to be there for Louis.

"How is he?" Harry asks.

"He is okay, in pain, he won't talk we think he is in shock. We cleaned him up and changed him. You can come and see him now, we want him to stay for a few days, then he can go home with you both. You can both stay though, I'll arrange the beds" Ben tells them.

"Thanks Ben" Edward says.

"Also, has Louis mentioned any family?" Ben asks as they walk towards Louis room.

"No, not to us, never wants to talk about them" Edward says.

"Well, his father was listed as a contact in case of emergency. Daisy, from reception called him. I'm not sure what's happening with that" Ben says.

"Okay, sure, we will talk to Louis" Harry says.

They reach the hospital door and Ben opens the door slowly. They see Louis curled up on himself in bed, he is hooked up to a drip and is in a navy blue hospital gown, the blankets go up to his chin but his right arm is outside the blanket. He looks so small and has a slight cut on his head. His eyes move towards the boys but he doesn't say anything. 

"I'll leave you too it, I'll be back in a little while to check on him" be. Says to Harry and Edward, they thank him and when Ben closes the door they turn towards Louis.

"Hi there button" Harry says gently as both boys make their way over to the bedside, they pull up two chairs and sit as close as possible to Louis, Harry grabs his hand and holds it tightly while Edward rests his arm on Louis waist gently. 

Louis looks at them and the tears come silently, just falling down his cheeks. It breaks Harry and Edwards hearts in two.

"Oh, angel. It's okay. We are so sorry, we're here now" Edward tells him gently.

"I'm.........I'm so disgusting" Louis chokes out.

"No baby, you are anything but. Please don't think that. None of this is your fault angel" Harry tries as he reaches out and thumbs away Louis tears. 

"Please don't leave me please" he says brokenly, looking both boys in the eyes.

The look on Louis face is enough to make both boys tear up. Harry moves so he is in the bed with Louis, he brings Louis onto his chest, Edward gets on the other side and they both engulf Louis is. Love and warmth.

"We will never ever leave you button, you are ours no matter what and we will keep telling you that forever" Edward says reassuringly.

Having Louis in his and Harry's arms is all he has ever wanted and it feels so right. 

"Just relax and try and get some sleep hey, your body needs rest" Harry says.

"I'm scared....what if they come back" Louis asks fear clear in his voice.

"We won't leave you we promise. We are always here and won't let anything happen to you" Harry says stoking Louis head.

"What have we always told you button?" Edward asks.

Louis looks straight into Edwards eyes.

"That......that I'm always safe with you" Louis chokes. 

Edward smiles 

"That's right baby, so safe with us" he tells Louis. 

Louis settles down on Harry's chest and the boys lull him to sleep with soft words and caring touches. When Louis is off they share a kiss.

"I'm going to kill whoever touched him Harry, no one touches him" Edward tells Harry.

"I'm glad we agree Ed, Louis is number one from now on" Harry says.

Both boys agree and settle down comfortably when there is a knock at the door. 

"Come in" Harry says, trying not to disturb Louis.

When the doorknob turns a man aged about 45 and a boy aged about 26 walk into the room. They are both cleanly dressed in expensive suits and look worried. They look towards Louis and relax.

"Thank god he is okay" the older man says.

"And you are?" Edward questions slightly put out.

"Sorry....I'm....I'm Troy, Louis dad. And this is my other son Sam. Louis older brother. The hospital called us, we have been looking for Louis for 3 years" Troy says, the tone of his voice, convincing.

"Looking for Louis?" Harry questions.

These two men look presentable and have similarities to Louis but could be anyone and since the threats against Louis life, the boys are reluctant to believe these two men.

"Yes, he ran away from home three years ago, you....didn't know?" Troy asks.

Louis never likes to talk about his family and the boys haven't thought the need to push him on the subject, now though they wish they had.

"He ran away?" Edward questions.

"Mum and dad had a pretty bad split three years ago and Louis.....he didn't handle it very well, he just up and left, he ran away and we have been looking for him since" Sam says.

"We don't have proof that you are who you say you are" Harry says

"We don't want you near him until you can prove you are who you say you are" Edward States.

"I'm so glad Louis has found two people who care so much about him, he deserves that so much. Thank you for looking after him" Troy says.

Troy then reaches into his pocket and pulls out his licences and two pictures. He hands over his license to Harry and the pictures to Edward. The two pictures are of Louis and Sam and Louis and his dad, Louis isn't smiling and looks so young, he looks upset but absolutely adorable, it's definitely Louis in the pictures. 

"This says your last name is Austin" Harry says looking at the licence.

"Yes......that's Louis's last name too. He obviously changed his name to his mothers maiden name, Tomlinson when he left, maybe that's why it was so hard to find him" Troy says.

The boys hum but don't take their eyes off these two men.

"Is he okay?" Troy asks as he comes closer to the bed.

"He's in a pretty bad way, look....I don't know if Louis is going to be comfortable seeing you after so long, maybe you could wait until we have spoken to him about all this? He has a lot to deal with and we just don't want to push him" Edward States firmly.

"But he's my son, I've been looking for him......I.....I" Troy says sadly until he realises Harry and Edward won't back down. 

"I.....understand we will give him some time" Troy says.

"We might come back tomorrow?" Sam says.

"Yeah, look. Give me your phone number and we can arrange something" Edward says as he takes down the details.

 

They both then turn to leave

"It was nice to meet you" Troy says, shaking hands.

"You too" Harry and Edward respond. 

Just as they are about to leave the room Louis stirs awake on the bed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a few people have said that they think I'm dragging Louis past on a bit, I want to apologise, this story is already written like all my stories are and it's the basis of the plot so it will drag on a bit longer I apologise, I've broken it up a little in the next few chapters but it's going to drag on further. Thanks to those who love it for reading xxxxxx

LOUIS POV

I'm pulled out of sleep by voices, Harry and Edward sound upset. I slowly flicker my eyes open and standing at the end of my bed is My dad and Sam. My breath hitches in my throat and I gasp, I pull out of Harry's arms, sit up and scoot back as far as I can on the bed. My breathing ragged. What the hell are they doing here, it has to be a dream.

"Calm down baby, you are okay" Edward says reaching for me.

"I.......wha.....no" I shake my head and close my eyes.

Please make them go away and disappear. I can't breathe.

"Louis we aren't here to hurt you, we have been so worried" Troy says.

Just the sound of his voice has me panicking, what are they doing here, why would they be worried, they just finished beating me and assaulting me a few hours ago.

"Louis, I know this is a shock to see us again after three years, but we have been looking for you, we never gave up after you ran away" my dad says.

What the hell are they playing at? Oh my god they have told Harry and Edward I ran away, they think it's all my fault, they are lying for some reason, why would they show their faces? I look at Sam and he has a slight smirk on his lips. He moves his jacket to the side and I see the end of a gun. Fuck. I know exactly what he wants, he wants me to play along. If I don't I could be risking Harry and Edwards life. Nothing is stopping them both from killing Harry and Edward right now. I can't take this anymore.

"Angel look at me" Harry says as he turns on the bed and grabs my cheeks making me look at him. 

I look into his eyes pleading with him for understanding, pleading he knows I need them to leave. Thankfully they both understand.

"Look, Troy. We are going to have to get you both to leave, we need Louis calm right now" Harry says firmly.

"I have your number we will be in touch" Edward says eyeing them suspiciously.

"Sure, yeah......See you later Louis" my dad says and Harry and Edward miss the wink he sends me.

"By baby bro" Sam says.

It makes me sick to my gut, they leave the room and close the door. 

"Shhhhh, they are gone sweetheart breathe" Harry says.

"I'm going to spew" I say I can't hold this sickness feeling down.

Edward grabs a sick bag and I vomit my guts up, its painful and shudders wrack my body.

"We've got you, it's okay now" they reassure me.

When I'm finish Harry discards of the vomit bag and hands me a bottle of water, I take it thankfully and calm down enough to drink. I hand the water back when I've finished. I take a few deep breaths and focus on the drip in my arm, playing with the line.

"I don't.....I don't want to see them" I choke out, not meeting their eyes

Edward and Harry look at me and then at each other, obviously torn with what to do.

"Were they telling the truth?" Harry suddenly asks.

"Did you really run away?" Edward asks gently.

I fiddle with the drip even more, my hands starting to shake. If I don't agree to what my dad and Sam are doing, they could hurt Harry and Edward and I can't let that happen. Although if I lie to Harry and Edward about things again. I probably won't be around much longer anyway and that would break my heart. They made it clear they don't tolerate lying, even if it is to protect them.

"I........I don't want to talk about it" I say instead.

"Louis, baby. We aren't going to push you to do anything but, if this relationship is going to work we need to be honest with each other. We need you to tell us the truth. We want to protect you and we can't do that if we don't know the whole story" Edward says.

"What about you!! Who protects you? I don't give a shit about me......I ........you can't....I don't want anything to happen To you" I say and the tears come once again.

I feel so pathetic and I hate this so much, I'm so useless.

"Sweetheart, we have so much security no one will ever get to us, you don't have to worry about anyone hurting Edward or I darling" Harry says stroking my head.

As much as I want to believe them, I just don't, they protect me and I need to do everything I can to protect them.

"Please, I just....I can't deal with all of this right now" I say getting heated.

"Louis" Harry pleads.

"No!" I scream and throw the bottle of water across the room, my breathing heavy.

"It's not fair!! None of this is fair" I yell.

The pain medicine I was given is starting to wear off and I gasp at the pain caused by yelling and throwing the bottle. 

"Shhhhhhh, settle darling, we know none of this is fair, you need rest and it was unfair of us to push all this on top of you" Harry says. 

"I want to go home" I shout frustrated.

My hand reaches for the drip in my arm but Edward knows my intentions before I even touch it. He grabs my hands gently in his large warm ones. 

"Deep breaths darling, that's going to hurt and Ben will just have to come back and put it in again" he tells me gently.

"I.......I don't want this" I say upset.

"We know sweetheart, if we could make the pain go away we would.....we would do anything for you" Harry says.

"Just lie back and relax, you are in pain, your body needs to heal, try not to get worked up" Edward says.

I sniffle and he helps me lay back down in the bed, the pain coming back ten fold and I wince and a whimper escapes me mouth. 

"I'll page Ben Harry" Edward says.

"Yeah, he needs more pain medication" Harry replies.

I don't respond to them, instead I lay down and curl in on myself, I pull the blanket up to me chin. Harry sits on the seat next to the bed at my head and Edward pages Ben and comes to take a seat next to Harry. I don't look at them, instead I focus on getting through the pain and I stare at the floor. Ben comes in the room then and he seems concerned. 

"Hey guys, more pain relief?" Ben asks.

"Yeah, he won't admit it but he is struggling" Edward says.

I don't look at them or respond I can't be bothered, I'm sore and tired and want to just crawl in a hole and be left alone. 

"Okay Lou, let's get you more comfortable" Ben says kindly. 

He administers pain medication to my drip and it numbs my pain instantly. By the time he is done I'm feeling the effects and I'm drowsy yet high.

"Better?" Ben chuckles as he sees my eyes drooping.

"Feel weird.....floaty" I say.

Harry and Edward smile at me and Harry starts stroking my hair lovingly.

"Just try and get some sleep baby" Edward says.

"I don't want to, don't want them coming back.....they hurt me" I say, I'm so out of it I hardly know what I'm saying.

Harry's hand stills in my hair and he and Edward freeze.

"Hurt you? What do you mean sweetheart?" Harry says, his tone is slightly cold but he is trying to contain it.

"Hurt me" I mumble.

"Emotionally right, you just mean because your parents divorced don't you Louis" Edward tries to clarify.

"Mmm" is all I can say before I'm out.

Narrator POV

 

Harry is on the phone in an instant, 

"Drew, I want you to find out every single fucking thing you can about Troy and Sam Austin. I want to know where they live, what they do and I even want to know what they fuck they had for breakfast!! Everything" Harry growls 

"When will you have the Testing on the DNA left behind Ben?" Edward asks.

He looks at his sleeping innocent boy in the bed, wanting to wrap him up in his arms.

"In a few weeks Ed, three at best, I'm sorry. I've rushed it for you" Ben says

"Thanks Ben, we appreciate it" Edward sighs.

Harry gets off the phone and walks over to Ben and Edward.

"Drew's on it, I don't want them near him until they have the all clear" Harry says.

"Can we take him home tomorrow Ben? Please? It's safer" Edward asks.

Ben sighs.

"Ughhhh you two, I'll see what I can do. I'll have to dose him up on pretty high pain killers but I should be able to let him go. If you promise to bring him back in if he seems to get worse or can't cope with the pain" Ben tells the boys.

"Of course" 

"Absolutely" 

"You have our word" 

They both ramble. 

Ben nods.

""Okay get some sleep, page me if you need me" Ben says and exits the room.

LOUIS POV

I wake the next afternoon to five people in my room. Harry, Edward, Ben and security Drew and Max. Everyone is huddled near the doorway and are whisper yelling at each other.

"I promise you they check out Harry" Max says.

"They even filed a missing person report three years ago, here is the printed copy of the flyer to prove it" Drew says handing Harry over a missing persons flyer with my picture and details on it From three years ago. 

Why would they do that? Why would Sam and my dad go to that much trouble to find me, just so they can beat and rape me daily. It doesn't make sense to me.

"Something just doesn't sit right with me though....Edward?" Harry says.

"I agree with you Haz, I'm not convinced" Edward starts.

"Why was he so scared of them last night, It would take more than divorce to have your child disappear for three years" Harry says.

"What about his mother?" Edward asks.

"She's dead, was killed two years ago in a house fire" Drew States.

At that I gasp and all heads snap towards me. My mum is dead? I understand why she left us, dad was an asshole to her but she could have taken me too, instead she left me in hell only caring for herself. Even so she was my mother and she loved me and I unconditionally loved her. I would always hope she would come back and rescue me from hell. It never happened though and now I know why. She died.

"Button, it's okay.......we're sorry" Harry says rushing to my side.

I slowly and painfully sit up in the bed.

"Take it easy baby" Edward says coming closer.

"My mum.....my mum is dead?" I asks for confirmation.

"We're sorry Lou, but yeah she died" Edward tells me.

"Oh" is all I say and I take my gaze away from them both and bring it to the blanket, I start fiddling with the threads. 

"So are you going to explain now?" Harry asks gently.

"Explain.......explain what?" I ask.

Drew and Max stand guard at the doorway and Ben leaves to give us some privacy

"Why there was a missing persons report filed and why you ran away from home Louis" Edward says calmly. 

They both take a seat on the bed. I close my eyes at my fucked up family memories, holding in my tears. When I open them I take a deep breath and look at Harry and Edward. I'm about to tell them The truth when I remember Sam's threats and the gun he had last night. I will take any punishment they give me as long as it keeps Harry and Edward safe, I will put up with whatever my dad has install for me, as long as Harry and Edward are safe.

"I ran away........I hated school and when mum left I wanted her to take me with her, she wouldn't so to spite them all I ran away" I say completely unemotional.

"You're lying" Edward States.

"No I'm not" I say flatly.

"If you think we can't tell, you have underestimated us little one, are we going down This path again?" Harry says sternly.

"If you don't believe me I can't do anything about that, I've told you what happened and that's it. If you want me to leave than...." I say fighting tears and my voice cracking.

"We aren't letting you leave angel, no use trying. I do have a few questions though, you were what all of 17 when you ran away? how did you have enough money to get anywhere?" Harry asks.

"I..."

"Yes Louis, how did you make it from Doncaster to London?" Edward asks.

"I hitched" I lie.

"Really? And how did you have somewhere to stay?" Harry continues.

"I stole money from my dad, before I left" I say looking down.

"How did you find your apartment? The lease was signed a month before you left" Harry says.

"Mmmmm" Edward says. "The biggest thing I don't understand though and I'd love you to shed some light on, is. Your parents divorced three years before you left" Edward says 

Shit

"And you already had your acceptance letter from university, we found that out Louis. You received it three weeks before you ran away......that doesn't make much sense unless...." He trails off.

"It was preempted, you knew you would be leaving. Your application was submitted to University six months before you left Doncaster, the day after you were released form hospital for apparently falling down the stairs and nearly killing yourself" Harry States.

The room is silent, shit. I can't think of what to say so I just keep looking at the blanket.

"We will find out why you are lying to us and then we will deal with the consequences" Harry says.

"We will find out Louis, you do know who we are right, we are two of the most powerful men in Britain, we can find out anything we need too" Edward says.

"Than why ask me" I say glaring at them.

"Respect remember, it goes both ways" Edward says.

"Well respect that I don't want to talk or think about my past" I say through clenched teeth.

They both sigh and Harry rubs his hand over his face.

"Fine, we will find out ourselves and when we do we will deal with your lying accordingly" Edward says. 

"Leave me alone, I don't feel well I want to be left alone" I say angrily.

"No button. We are staying, Ben is going to discharge you so we can take you home and look after you there" Harry tells me.

"My home or yours?" I ask angrily.

"Ours, we have ended the lease on your place, you aren't going back their not after what happened. We are not leaving your side for a second. Get used to it. You aren't working anymore and when you are feeling better, Max will be escorting you to university" Edward says matter of factly.  
I don't respond to them, I hate this so much! Just then Ben comes back in the room.

"Alright we're all ready to go, I'm just going to give you some pain relief Louis and you can get going" Ben says smiling.

He comes over and hands me some pills and I take them gratefully. He then proceeds to take my drip out. Harry hands me a brand new pair of sweats and a sweater, I know they aren't Harry or Edwards as they both have the tags still attached. I sigh. 

"I don't need new clothes" I say back sassily.

"Well that's debatable, there is a whole new wardrobe waiting for you when you get home, our stylist finished it this morning" Edward says and I look at him shocked. 

"And we can discuss the fact that your clothing size is far to small later" Harry says.

"I don't want too and my clothes were fine" I huff, I swing my legs over the bed and get off the bed.

Harry and Edward don't touch me but look on protectively as I do. When I stand up the pain makes itself known, fuck how many ribs did they break. And not to mention the pain in my lower back, a reminder of what I'm good for, of what I'm used for. I'm lost in my thoughts and I sway a little. 

"Sweetheart?" Harry asks bringing me out of my thoughts.

I look up towards him and he looks concerned.

"Sorry, I'm fine" I whisper. 

Harry looks to Edward with concern. I go to walk forward but I'm so sore I fall, both boys catch me with ease.

"It's okay, we've got you" Edward says.

"I'm fine, let me go" I say pushing them off me.

I'm disgusting and used.

I manage to push my way past them and into the bathroom. I close and lock the door and break down on my own. I don't need them seeing my shit, I'm still mad at them. I slowly dress myself in the very expensive Armani brant black sweatpants, that are of course the perfect fit and a white long sleeve Armani branded sweater. They even included a pair of Armani boxers and warm white socks. I smile slightly at the fact they already know my feel get cold and I like socks, ugh I'm so confused. I'm falling for them so much, i just can't give them my everything though. Now that my dad is back I have to be careful. But I want their love and affection so much. The spark is there and I want to feel it I want to live it. I dry the rest of my tears and open the bathroom door. I come face to face with Edward and Harry, like they were guarding the door.

"Hi" Harry says

"Hi" I say shyly back, a little ashamed for being angry at them both. 

"Okay?" Edward asks lovingly.

"Thanks......for the socks" I say.

They both smile widely at me and I can't help but return it.

"Our pleasure button, can't let our baby catch a cold now can we" Harry winks at me.

I blush.

"Ready to go?" Edward asks, he grabs my bag off the bed. His black skinny jeans and black button up make his blonde hair stand out, he looks insanely gorgeous. 

"Yep" I say.

Harry holds his hand out for me to take I do and he helps me walk slowly to the door. He has his hair down with blue jeans and a black hoodie on. He looks so casual yet hot as.

We reach the doorway and we hear a commotion outside.

"We just want to see him, he's my son" I know that voice! It's send shivers up my spine and I freeze.

"I'm afraid we can't let you in there" Max says with authority.

I can see Edward and Harry looking at me, to asses my reaction. I'm so scared right now, when Edward reaches for me I don't hesitate, I go willingly in his comforting arms. He picks me up and I put my legs around his waist and bury my face in his neck. 

"It's okay, if you aren't ready to face them baby, we won't stop, we will go straight home" Edward assures me.

I nod and Harry leads Edward and I out of the room.

Max and Drew are trying to reason with my dad and Sam, they are again dressed impeccably In Designer clothing. Sam sees me first.

"Louis" he says.

My dads head then whips up towards us.

"Louis, tell them we are allowed to see you" he sounds angry and I flinch at his tone.

"Louis, after everything dad has done for you, you can t even let him back in?" Sam says with a slight heat to his tone.

Edward grips me tighter pulling me further to him.

"Louis" Sam growls and I know that tone of voice, he used to use it before he beat me. 

It's a warning, I know it. I need to play by their rules.

"It's fine......" I whisper out loud enough for everyone to hear.

Max and Drew instantly back off from my dad and Sam.

"Thank you" my dad says angrily.

"Listen, why don't you both come around for dinner next Friday? We can sit down and talk and get to know each other properly. Right now Louis needs to rest and we would like to take him home" Harry says, voice full of authority.

"That would be lovely" my dad says, his tone changing immediately.

"Great, Drew and Max with sort everything out with you both, now if you will excuse us" Edward says as he begins to ok off with me. 

"Of course, thank you! See you Then" Sam says.

Harry and Edward both nod and we walk off down the hallway. 

"Relax darling" Edward whispers into my ear, I didn't realise how tense I was and what a tight grip I had on Edwards shirt.

"Are you okay with them coming over?" Edward asks as we slide into the back of the car.

I don't respond instead I pretend to be asleep.

"I know you are awake button" Harry chuckles.

I sigh.

"It's whatever, whatever I have to do I'll do" I say quietly.

"Do you think you should try and mend things Louis, they have been looking for you for three years" Edward says.

I shudder, if only they knew

"I'm tired" I say instead.

"Okay baby, you can sleep I've got you" Edward tells me.

I sigh and drift off to sleep again in one of my favourite pairs of arms.


	14. Chapter 14

NARRATORS POV 

"Why did you tell them to come over Harry" Edward asks when he knows Louis is sleeping.

"I need to see for myself Ed, see if they are telling the truth or not. I don't trust them" Harry says.

"Then why let them in our house, near Louis?"Edward asks agitated.

"Keep your enemies close Ed" Is all Harry says. 

Edward trusts Harry knows what he is doing. He sighs and holds onto Louis a little bit tighter. 

When the boys pull up at home Edward takes Louis and puts him safely snuggled in bed. He makes sure he is okay and comfortable and tucks him in tightly.

On his way back downstairs he hears Harry yelling. When he rounds the corner to their den he sees Harry behind his desk looking livid, Max and Drew in front of him.

"What's going on?" Edward says angrily.

He hates in when his brother is upset.

"There was a package delivered today, pictures of Louis in his apartment sleeping. Then of his whole apartment trashed. Whoever did it was in Louis apartment. Right next to him Edward" Harry says, his worry for Louis's safety getting the better of him.

"Do we have any idea who it could be?" Edward asks, his heart rate accelerating at the thought of someone harmful being that close to Louis.

"No fingerprints were found boys, we wish we had better news" Drew says. 

"This isn't good enough, we want answers" Edward says angrily.

"We know, we are still looking into it. We promise we are doing everything to keep Louis safe" Drew says.

Harry sighs and calms his breathing down, he needs to think of this rationally and logically. They have high protection and anyone who wanted Louis, would have to get through him and Edward first. 

"I know......I know. I trust you both" Harry says.

They suddenly hear a thump from upstairs and all four heads whip up at the sound. Edward and Harry look at each other for a split second before all four of them are racing towards the twins room. 

"Louis?" Both boys yell as they race into the room. 

They relax instantly when they see Louis sleeping peacefully. Edward then looks to the side and sees the French doors that lead to their balcony wide open, allowing the cool air of London into the room.

"Why did you open the doors Ed, it's freezing out" Harry says as he walks towards them to shut them.

"I.....I didn't, Harry I didn't open them" he panics.

Harry freezes in his tracks and turns around. Maybe Louis got up and opened them? He can hardly move around by himself though he couldn't have. 

"We will look at security tapes" Max States as they leave the room, 

"Fuck" Harry says as he rubs his hands over his face.

"I don't like this Harry" Edward says upset.

"I know, I don't know what to do,I feel so worried and concerned and I hate it. I'm not used to these feelings Ed. I'm not used to caring so much about someone other than you and I don't know how to deal with it" Harry declares.

"I know Haz, we just need to do what's best for him, we need to follow our gut. It's never lead us astray before" Edward says.

"My gut Edward, is telling me to lock him up forever" Harry says frustratingly.

Edward smiles.

"No Haz, that's your heart. Your heart is getting in the way because you love him, we can't lock him up, as much as we both want too" Edward says.

He walks over and they fall into each other's arms, and hold each other close. They both look towards Louis in the bed and sigh.

"I never would have thought this would happen to us Haz, ever. Feeling like this, I feel weak and I hate it too. I feel so protective of him that if someone dares come near him I want to flatten them" Edward says.

"I know. He's in our life for a reason Edward and now we both have to find a way to deal with it emotionally" Harry says just as Louis stirs awake.

"Ahhhhh" is Louis first reaction to the pain.

"Hey baby, do you need more pain relief" Harry asks as he saunters over to Louis. 

Louis is still waking up and blinks his eyes open.

He shakes his head

"I'm fine" he whispers and shivers.

"Mmmmmmmmm, I don't believe you angel" Harry says, kissing him on the forehead.

"I can handle it" Louis says softly.

"Oh Louis, why do you think you need to prove yourself to us? Why do you think we will think less of you if you say you need help or that you need us?" Edward says gently. He slides into bed next to Louis and props himself up on his side, his head resting on his hand.

Louis looks towards him as Harry sits on the bed at Louis waist. 

"Because......I.....I need you to know I can do it by myself.....I don't need you" Louis whispers.

"We know, but it's okay to want to need us and it's okay to want our affection and love" Harry says.

"I.....don't want your money though Harry. I need you to know that" Louis says.

"We do, believe us, we do Louis" Edward says.

"But that doesn't mean you have to push us away and do everything alone. We want to take some weight, we need to Louis. Please let us" Harry says.

Louis sighs and moves but winces.

"Louis" Edward scolds.

"Okay......I....okay.....could.....could I have some more pain relief....please" Louis says.

Edward and Harry smile.

"See that wasn't so hard now was it" Harry smirks.

"Anything else you would like?" Edward asks cheekily.

"Can.....can you snuggle......can you snuggle with me" Louis asks and blushes.

"We would love to snuggle with you angel" Harry says. 

"Let me go get you pain relief and I will be back to snuggle baby" Edward says.

Harry takes his shoes off and strips to his boxers, he moves Louis gently to the middle of the bed and then hops in next to him.

He brings Louis into his arms, and lays Louis head softly on his chest. His arms fit perfectly around Louis small frame.

"Comfy?" Harry asks as he notes Louis relax considerably.

"Mmmmm" Louis says, he can't help but love the comforting smell and feel of Harry's secure chest.

"Can.....can we shut the windows Harry, I'm sorry but I'm cold" Louis asks.

"So......you didn't open them?" Harry asks.

"No, I thought you did" Louis asks,

"No......it was probably Edward" Harry says not wanting to panic Louis.

Edward walks in and notices how cold it is.

"Let me shut these hey, it's cold in here" he says as he walks over and shuts the doors.

He passes Harry the pain relief and he gives it to Louis while Edward strips down to his boxers. He climbs in on the other side of Louis and wraps himself around the boy and kisses the back of his head. Louis has never felt more loved and protected before in his life and he loves it, he knows he wants this now, knows he is falling so hard for these two gorgeous men. He sighs happily and snuggles down. They all end up falling asleep together, Harry and Edward so happy to have Louis in their arms.

 

LOUIS POV

I wake up sweating from another nightmare, Edward and Harry are still wrapped around me protectively. I love it but, I feel like I can't breathe and need some air. I slowly make my way out of their arms and head to the bathroom. I relieve myself and brush my teeth ,I'm feeling a little better and moving seems easier. It's probably the pain relief still working though. I walk back into the bedroom and find Harry and Edward curled up around each other. It's such a lovely sight and makes my stomach flip. These two men are mine and only mine, I smile to myself at the thought.

I decide to make my way downstairs to the loungeroom to watch some TV, the clock says 8am when I sit down on the couch. I fiddle with the remote for a while and settle on a rerun of friends. There is a blanket at the end of the couch and I pull it over me and cocoon myself from the world. I end up falling asleep again when my eyes get too heavy to stay open, I turn off the TV and bury myself in the huge couch.

I wake later to frantic voices.

"He can't have just disappeared Harry" Edward yells.

"Well I've checked every god dam room Edward" Harry yells back heatedly.

"What if someone's taken him" Edward asks, panic in his voice.

Taken him? I hope they aren't looking for me, I don't want to be in trouble.

"Louis!" Edward and Harry yell 

Shit

"Harry, Edward?" I say timidly.

They hear me and rush into the loungeroom.

"Thank fuck" Harry says.

"We've found him Max" Edward says into his phone and then hangs up.

I sit up on the couch sleepily.

"Why didn't you wake us if you wanted to leave the room Louis" Harry scolds angrily.

I look at him confused,why would I wake them, I didn't know I needed permission to do that too.

"I......I didn't know I had too......you were sleeping and I....." I say quietly.

"Next time just wake us and tell us, understand" Edward says.

"We have been looking for you for the past 20 mins,we were about to call the police" Harry says, he is trying to calm down but is upset.

"Where....would I have gone? I can hardly walk" I tell them Honestly.

Why should I have to tell them my every move, it's stupid and possessive and this is exactly what I didn't want.

"We thought......nothing never mind" Harry says curtly.

"You thought what?" I ask.

Now that I think of it their behaviour was quite panicked, they obviously know I can't walk properly. My gut is telling me something else is going on. 

"Nothing Louis don't worry" Edward says.

And no, I'm not letting this go. I'm actually in trouble for walking downstairs alone,this is stupid.

"NO!" I yell

Both boys stop and look at me, surprised at my outburst.

"No, something's wrong and I want to know what! Your getting upset with me because I walked downstairs to watch TV and if that's how things are going to be then I don't want that. I didn't do anything wrong. I had a nightmare and I didn't want to wake you and I just wanted to watch TV and now I'm getting in trouble and yelled at because I accidentally fell asleep, it's not fair!" I half yell brokenly as my eyes well up with tears.

Harry and Edward look at each other and sigh, they both come and sit on the couch in front of me.

"We're sorry, we aren't mad at you. Again our protectiveness is coming across as anger we didn't mean to be upset at you" Edward says, swiping my fringe off my forehead.

"Then why are you upset?" I ask. Looking between them both.

"Louis......." Harry starts and sighs and takes a deep breath running his hands down his face,

"What Harry, you're scaring me. You don't want me anymore?" I gasp.

"No, no button no....why do you always think that.....it's never going to be that baby" Harry says, he reaches out and grabs my hands in his.

"Then what is it......please" I ask.

"Louis.......we've been getting threats against your life since you became ours and......and someone photographed you in your apartment asleep, before they trashed it. We also think so,dome was in our room last night......neither of us open those doors and the security footage shows a black figure lurking around" Edward tells me gently.

My heart rate picks up and I find myself breathing a little harder. I don't know how to deal with this information.

"What.....what do they want me for?.....are they going to kill me?" I ask flatly.

"No baby, we would never, ever let anyone get close to you.......we don't know what they want though. Max and drew are working on it and the police are involved. We will get to the bottom of it" Harry says.

I trust them both to look after me, i just don't want to deal with this on top of my family stuff.

"Okay" I say quietly.

So many questions are running through my head, I just don't know where to start.

"We will never let anyone hurt you" Edward says.

I look towards them and into their eyes.

"I know" I say and move so I'm now facing the TV. I fiddle with the threads on the blanket, not looking at either of them. I hear Harry sigh and move closer towards me, he sits down next to me and cups my face, forcing me to look at him.

"I'm sorry" he says sincerely.

"It's fine, it's......it's whatever, I should have woken you" I say back defeated, I'm just so sick of arguing. 

Harry then reaches down and swipes his lips over my mouth causing my breath to hitch, his lips then crash to mine, his taste hitting me hard. His soft lips glide over mine with ease and his tongue slips into my mouth. I forget everything and my mind goes blank focusing on how amazing it is to kiss Harry, Edward takes over soon enough and I'm placed down on my back gently, both boys hovering over me. The couch is so wide it would fit the three of us side by side with ease. Warm, strong hands start caressing my body and it feels so nice, I feel so loved. I've never felt like this before, never been kissed. I whimper as Edward kisses my lips and Harry my neck, I feel my pants tightening and I try to steady my breathing. Relax, relax I try to tell myself, this is not Sam this is not Sam. Harry and Edward both pull back, there lips are plump and their eyes lust blown.

"Relax its okay, we will never hurt you baby" Edward says.

"I know" I say.

Both boys smile down at me they start there assault on my mouth and neck again. I find myself breathing heavily and getting turned on, I surprise even myself when I buck my hips up wanting friction on my cock. 

"Ughhhhh" I whimper 

"Such a good boy for us Louis" Edward tells me.

He moves his hand down and grabs my cock and I gasp and try to wiggle away.

The both stop Immediately.

"Sorry, baby, sorry" Edward pants.

"We got carried away angel" Harry says.

"It's okay" I pant

I want this I do, I want to erase the awful memories of my brother and my father, I don't think I can go all the way though but I want to try, becoming intimate with these two amazing men would help me do that. I love them I do, I just don't know if I can do it.

"I want to......I really do, I want to forget and I know you won't hurt me but I'm scared, I don't know.......I don't know what to do.....I've never" I start and take a deep breathe before continuing.

"Ive never been so turned on, I don't know what it's like, I've always been too scared and these feelings I have with you....I just" I say. My breathing picking up.

"Shhhhhhhh, it's okay sweetheart, we promise it's okay" Harry reassures me swiping my fringe off my forehead.

"You are so good for us Louis,we will make you feel so good, we've got you" Edward finishes.

"Do you trust us baby, trust us to look after you?" Harry asks.

"Yes" I whisper sincerely.

Then we are back to making out, I relax and give myself to these two men, I focus on their hands and their touch and the fire building in my belly. When we are all naked together on the couch I can't help but shudder, I watch as a slight coating of sweat Coates their bodies, their muscles and tattoos on full display and they both have the most amazing gorgeous cocks and I can't help but feel the urge to taste but I hold back, I'm still sore and never done anything like this before.

Edward moves me so my back Is against his chest, he is so careful and gentle. He starts nibbling on my ear and I release a moan.

"That's it Lou, such pretty noises just for us" Edward tells me sexily. I look towards Harry and he is looking at me like he wants to eat me, he reaches out and traces his fingers across my torso, the bruises littering my small frame. 

"I'm sorry button" he blurts out.

I'm taken aback by his sincerity

"It's not your fault" I whisper.

Harry looks me in the eyes and before I can react, his mouth is on mine.

"We will be gentle" Harry tells me as he cups my cheek. I feel Edwards hand make its way towards my hard length while the other one grips my waist, holding me steady. Harry's left hand makes his way to help Edward and they start rubbing me, causing the most amazing sensation to rip through my body. My breathing heavy as I get lost in the feeling. I'm safe, I'm safe. My mind chants over and over as I let Harry assault my mouth and Edward my neck.

"We won't go any further today, you can come like this sweetheart" Edward tells me.

"Ughhhh" I moan as I buck my hips further into their hands and my head goes back against Edwards shoulder. 

"So good for us Lou" Harry tells me.

Harry then removes his hands and instead brings his hard huge cock against mine and starts rutting against me. He moans when we touch and I can't help how my body reacts. It feels amazing and I start rutting against him too. My movement creates friction on Edwards cock behind me and he starts rutting against my butt chasing his release too. He moans in my ear and I whimper. I'm making these two gorgeous men feel pleasure and it's overwhelming. I start to get lost in my head again though, when Harry brings me back to reality. 

"Look at me baby" he says and I obey immediately.

"Good boy Louis, doing what you are told. Such a good boy" Edward tells me from behind.

"You're safe, Edward and I love you. It's okay to let go, we promise" Harry reassures me before his lips are on mine once again.

A few more thrusts later I can't control my body and I'm cumming hard. I release a moan in Harry's mouth and Edward holds me in place tightly both never letting up there thrusts as I ride out my very first amazing orgasim. 

"That's it baby" Edward praises me as he and Harry come too.

As I come down from my high I feel sticky, my torso is coated in mine and Harry's come and my back with Edwards. I regulate my breathing and I begin to feel floaty again, in my safe place that I have only ever been to for a short time. I'm aware of movement around me but I'm not fully with it, sated and happy where I am.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter sorry. Love you all! Thanks for reading xoxox

LOUIS POV

"Louis, come back up baby" I hear Edward asking me. 

Back up? 

I slowly blink my eyes open and notice I'm clean and dressed in brand new pyjamas, back in Harry and Edward bed. Harry and Edward by my side in the bed.

"Well hello there" Harry says smiling fondly as he brushes my fringe aside.

"Wha?" I question quietly, confused as to what happened.

"It's okay, you went under again Lou, you're fine though" Edward reassures me. 

"Why?" I asks shakily.

Even though I felt safe and happy it's a little scary that I slipped under again, I seem to have no control over it.

"Because you trust us to keep you safe baby, it's a good thing don't worry" Edward tells me.

"I didn't know" I say shakily.

"It's fine, next time we will help you stay up okay. We will help you be able to control when it happens. Don't be scared of dropping with us though sweetheart, we will always look after you" Harry says smiling.

I blush at the genuineness, I can feel how much Harry and Edward care about me, it's scary and I know I have fallen in love with them. Their possessive behaviour an actual relief now that they aren't giving me the cold shoulder. I know we will have our moments of disagreement, I'm sure we will butt heads a lot but I know they love me and we can work it out. I love them and my heart wants them, I just have to figure out how I can keep them safe. 

"How are you feeling?" Edward asks as he bends down to place his lips against my forehead.

"I'm fine, good.......fine" I stutter causing them both to smirk.

"You know, watching you before Louis, coming undone, knowing you trusted us so much......means everything to Harry and I, I don't think you actually realise how much" Edward States.

"Edwards right, We will go at your pace Louis, trust us to look out for you. It's our job to make sure you are taken care of, to know your limits.....you were such a good boy, listening to us and doing as you were asked" Harry says, his voice like velvet and it makes my insides flutter, I want to make them happy and hearing they were pleased with me feels so good. I never ever thought I would feel like this.

"I was good? You aren't mad at....,at me?" I ask.

The thought of Harry or Edward being mad at me hurts so badly, I never want to disappoint them again, I know I will eventually but I just don't want them to be upset that I dropped without them telling me it was okay.

"No button we aren't mad at all, you were so good for us" Edward says. 

I smile shyly back at him. 

"Now, you were under for a good hour and you haven't eaten much over the last week, so how does some lunch sound?" Harry asks.

I sigh.

"I'm.....not hungry" I whisper, refusing to make eye contact with them.

I don't feel like eating, it's the last thing I want. I haven't eaten a proper meal in years, I actually doubt my stomach could handle it. I don't want to put on any weight either, I like what I look like. Sam and my dad always told me how fat I was and hearing that most of your life makes you realise the truth.

"Darling, you need to eat. Even just something small" Harry says.

"You are so tiny Louis, you need to start eating properly" Edward tells me. 

"I'm.....I'm fine, I'm not tiny. I eat" I say back trying to justify myself.

"We mean more than pot noodles baby" Harry smiles, trying to lighten the mood.

"And you have no say in this" Edward smirks.

He gets off the bed and picks me up bridal style and him and Harry escort me out of the room and downstairs to the kitchen. My ribs are starting to ache again and I'm in a bit of pain but I won't complain about it.

We get to the kitchen and Edward sits me at the booth in their kitchen, it's a comfortable lounge with a table in front. I lean back into the cushions and curl up on myself trying to ease my pain a little.

"What do you feel like to eat, you can have absolutely anything you want sweetheart" Harry says, smiling his goofy grin at me. Edward laughs and goes to fetch something in the kitchen.

Harry is looking at me with excitement in his eyes, he is so adorable.

"Just a piece of toast would be great" I smile back at him.

His facial expression drops ad he furrows his eyebrows adorably.

"I tell you that you can have absolutely anything and you ask for toast?" He questions. 

I giggle and nod my head.

"What about my famous French toast then?" Harry asks.

"You're going to cook?" I ask.

Harry laughs at this

"Of course, I love to cook" he tells me genuinely.

"I thought you had a Chef for that" I say surprised.

"We do but don't use him on weekends, I like to do as much cooking as I can" Harry says.

"Okay" I say back, loving how enthusiastic he is. The return smile I get makes me feel so many things inside.

Edward then walks back over and sits beside me, he hands me a bottle of water and two blue pills and I look at them questioningly. 

"Pain relief, strong pain relief. We know you are in pain we can tell, you can't have these though until you eat something substantial okay" Edward says.

 

"So you're bribing me with food! That's not fair" I say .

"Got to do what we've got to do baby" Edward says smiling.

I sigh and he brings me over to rest against him, we watch on together as Harry flits around the kitchen with ease, humming to music as he whips me up some French toast. When he is done he places three pieces on a plate in front of me and does the same for Edward and himself. It smells delicious and is decorated with strawberries and icing sugar. I smile and pick up my fork as Edward and Harry dig in.

"Thank you Harry" I say.

"My pleasure little one" he says kissing my forehead. 

Harry is literally the best cook I've ever met, his French toast tastes amazing and I eat more that I should, nearly eat a whole piece before I can't stomach anymore. Both Edward and Harry have cleaned there plates and are waiting patiently for me to finish.

"I can't let you have those tablets unless you finish that whole piece Lou" Edward tells me gently.

"But I'm sore Edward" I complain.

"We know sweetheart, just finish those three mouthfuls and you can have your pain relief" Edward says.

"But.....I can't" I whisper on the verge of tears, I'm sore and not hungry anymore.

"We should be making you eat all three pieces with those pills button, we are trying to compromise" Harry tells me.

"Come on baby, we know you can do it, you're being so good for us" Edward says kissing the side of my head.

I sigh and slowly eat the last three pieces of French toast, loving the praise I'm getting from Harry and Edward. 

"Good boy" Harry tells me and he hands me the tablets and I take them gratefully,

Harry then picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist,we walk into the loungeroom and we snuggle up on the couch, my head in Edwards lap and feet in Harry's. 

The pain killers must be really strong because after five minutes my eyes are drooping and I'm ready to sleep again.

"Sleep little one" Harry tells me and Edward kisses my head and then I'm out to the world.

Three days pass and I start to not need pain relief as much anymore, I can walk around much better and I'm getting board inside the house. Edward and Harry need to go back to work but they refuse to let me go back to uni.

"Louis, can't you understand why we are saying no?" Harry asks as I stand in front of him and Edward in their huge home office.

"Yes but.....can't you understand why I need to go? I'm so far behind now" I worry.

"You have been given an exemption Lou for six months, with your grades you will still be graduating at the end of the year, the uni has said so" Edward tells me.

"But, what am I supposed to do then? Im not going to just stay home doing nothing all day, that's not fair" I yell.

"We know and we are sorry, but until these threats aren't a problem anymore and until you are properly healed you won't be going anywhere and that's final" Edward tells me sternly.

"Look, come to the office with us today hey? If you promise you will rest as soon as we get home" Harry says.

I don't even have to be asked twice.

"Okay" I say 

"Okay what?" Edward asks.

"Okay, I promise I will rest when we get home" I say rolling my eyes.

"You roll your eyes again and I will put you over my knee understand" Edward says

He is serious and I gasp a little.

"Wha....why?" I ask shyly.

"Because it's disrespectful and I will spank you as a punishment" Edward says.

"But...that.....you would hurt me??" I ask 

They have both promised they would never hurt me and I trust that they won't but I don't understand.

Edward sighs as Harry and him have a private conversation with their eyes.

"No sweetheart we would never hurt you" Edward says.

"Spanking is not meant to inflict you terrible pain it's meant as a reminder not to do something, it hurts your ego more than anything" Harry says.

"Oh" I say quietly.

"Anyway, we will discuss this later, lets get going. Louis go get dressed" Edward says and I sigh and leave the room to go and dress. 

I now have a huge wardrobe of clothes to choose from and it's not that I'm ungrateful or don't like the clothes, I do, the shelves are filled with vans and Adidas and all the brands I used to wish for. I don't need them though and I feel like I'm not worthy of them. I'm not here because I earned it! I'm not wealthy because of my hard work. I'm here and have these things because two rich men decided to uproot my life and fall in love with me. 

I dress in my old skinny black jeans and warn out Vans and tshirt. I then grab one of Harry And Edwards hoodies that they share all the time off their side of the cupboard. It's plain blue and smells so amazing and comforting. It's far to big for me but I don't care, it gives me sweater paws and comes to mid thigh but I feel safe. I style my hair with a little product and head off to find the twins. When I enter the hallway downstairs Edward and Harry are waiting for me, when they see me they smirk.

"You have a wardrobe full of new clothes and you choose your old ratty jeans and our jumper?" Harry chuckles.

I blush and look down.

"Louis, go and change your shoes please" Edward chuckles as well.

"But...I" I start.

"I'm letting the jeans slide baby but I can't let you wear those, apart from the fact they are falling apart and look atrocious. Your feet will not be kept warm and they are dangerous" he states.

How can a pair of shoes be dangerous, I look to Harry for support but he just shrugs and points upstairs, telling me to go. I huff 

"It's not fair, there is two against one, I never stood a chance , this is so unfair I hate this" I complain the whole way up the stairs and I can here them both chuckling.

I must admit the new pair of shoes I decided to wear feel amazing on my feet, I forgot what it's like having new things. The boys hum in approval when I come down the stairs and Edward whispers in my ear as we are leaving.

"You look so good in our clothes darling, if we weren't late I would take you here and now" he says and walks off to the front of the car with a wink. 

My insides flutter at his comment and I blush badly, I don't know what these boys are doing to me but I love the new feelings I'm experiencing and the butterflies that are a constant presence in my stomach. I feel myself opening up more and as much as my head is telling me to stop, my heart is winning out and I'm okay with that right now.


	16. Chapter 16

LOUIS POV

The drive to the office isn't long and before I know it we are pulling up and getting out of the car, security tails us the entire way, Harry and Edward basically have an entourage. When we walk inside the 50 story building its huge with white walls and huge columns made of marble. The ceilings are so high and the place is amazing.

The boys are greeted and ogled as we move through the reception down stairs. Both their facades change to cold and hard and they glare at people, gone are the two sweetest men I've ever met. It scares me a little. I'm too busy admiring the architecture of the first floor to notice the whispers and awful comments directed at me. That is until Harry pulls me tightly to his side and brings me back to reality. When we make it to the lift and the doors close the twins relax and look at me. 

"We're sorry about that baby" Edward tells me.

"They.....they don't like me?" I ask.

I'm used to people not liking me but they were just mean.

"They are all just jealous sweetheart" Harry tells me and I look down ashamed. Harry and Edward give each other a look but before they can say anything the doors are open and their cold glare returns.

The entire floor is a buzz of busyness. It's a huge area and there are five men and five women in suits behind a desk as the lifts open, the desk is huge and the whole view of London city can be seen behind them, it's amazing. There is a waiting area with chairs, a coffee table and minibar with food and drinks along the side wall. It's bigger than my apartment and the lush chairs look so comfy. 

"Good Morning Sirs" one of the men says smiling. He has brown hair and green eyes and looks good in a suit. 

Harry and Edward just nod at him before they are barking orders at everyone. They are extremely terrifying and have everyone shaking in fear, I've never seen this side of them and I back away up against the wall. When they finish their rant they turn towards me.

"Come sweetheart, this way" Harry tells me gently, his eyes soften when he sees my fear. 

He holds his hand out for me and I take it gratefully, as we pass the desk I'm stared at. The men and women are completely shocked at the change in behaviour, obviously never having seen the sweet side of the twins. We walk down a long marble white hallway with artwork on either side, there is a set of double doors to the right but Harry and Edward walk straight past them to the double black doors at the very end of the hallway. Edward opens them first and inside is the most amazing room, there are two big mahogany desks on either side of the room facing each other. Then there is a huge glass window along the back wall and you can see the clouds it's beautiful. In the corner is a couch and coffee table and bookshelves along the wall and a Huge TV attached to the wall.

Edward closes the door and they both relax again.

"You're turning us soft little one" Edward chuckles.

"I'm sorry....I won't come with you again" I say, upset that I have disappointed them both already, that's all I do. 

"No...we love having you here, showing you off. We need to let everyone know you are ours" Harry says.

I look him in the eyes and he is being serious. 

"We have some work to do so make yourself comfortable, help yourself to anything you would like baby" Harry says as they both go off to their desks.

I make my way to the bookshelf and find an interesting book to read. I curl up on the couch and I start reading. I'm oblivious to the fond looks Harry and Edward give me and the smiles they have on their faces. I am too enthralled in the book to care about the threatening tones of voices they use when talking on the phone and the glares they give anyone that dares enter the office.

It's lunch time when Zayn, Liam and Niall waltz into the room smiles on their faces. 

"Lou!" Niall yells and comes over to sit next to me, pulling me out of my book.

"Hey Ni" I greet him smiling.

He is dressed in a suit and tie and his blonde hair is spiked upwards. Zayn and Liam are in a conversation with Harry and Edward so we talk.

"Are you bored yet?" Niall chuckles.

"No not yet" I laugh back.

"How are you feeling?" He asks sincerely.

"Yeah I'm okay, a little sore but don't tell Harry or Edward" I smile and Niall winks back at me.

"Scouts honour" he smiles. 

"So want to hang out? I'm just hanging around today, haven't got much work to do, want me to show you around?" He asks excitedly.

"Yeah?" I say back with just as much enthusiasm. 

We both look towards the boys and they are all staring at us smiling.

"Can I show Lou around?" Niall asks standing up. I follow him and stand next to him, Niall isn't that tall but I'm still shorter and smaller in every way.

"If Harry and Edward are okay with it then we are too" Liam says.

I turn towards Harry and Edward with a pleading look on my face.

"I'm not so sure.....with the the threats...." Harry trails off.

"We promise not to go past the floor below, I just want to show him the cafeteria and to meet Luke" Niall, says.

"Okay listen very carefully there are rules" Edward States firmly.

"If we find out you went further than downstairs you will both be punished, if you take longer than one hour you will both be punished and if we call and you don't answer..." Edward goes to finish but I cut in.

"We will both be punished, I think we get it" I say sassily. 

Niall turns to smile at me and Liam and Zayn snicker. Harry and Edward also can't hide the fond smiles.

"Don't get cheeky with us sweetheart, remember what we spoke about this morning" Edward smirks. 

I blush and nod as Niall drags me out of the office.

"Be careful Niall. He is still hurt" Zayn yells after us, it's true I am still sore but I'm looking forward to exploring with Niall.

Niall shows me downstairs and it's just full of boardrooms and important people. Niall is known by everyone and everyone greets him with hugs and fist pumps, he introduces me to everyone and they are all really nice and welcoming. I decide I really like the second floor, Niall then takes me to the cafeteria. It's in the same floor and is huge with tables and food everywhere, I'm introduced to Luke who is one of the Chefs and a really good friend of Niall's.

 

Niall orders a huge lunch and I just grab a water. We sit at a table together and Luke soon brings Niall's lunch over.

"You sure you don't want some Lou?" Niall asks as he stuffs his face.

"I'm sure, thanks though" I say not really hungry, I'm starting to hurt a little more and I'm tired again. I don't want to tell Niall though as I don't want him fussing and then telling Harry and Edward, they will probably never let me out of their sight again. 

We talk about anything and everything and Niall and I get along really well, I'm so glad I know someone who is in the same type of relationship as me, I feel like I can talk and ask Niall anything.

"Ni can I.......can I ask you a question?" I ask quietly.

"Sure bud, anything" he says taking a sip of his coke.

"Edward and Harry mentioned um.......they mentioned spanking this morning and I don't really......like does it hurt? Do you get spanked or...." I say my face heating up.

Niall laughs.

"Spanking should be my middle name, I get punished a lot.... well not a lot but yeah I've had my fair share of spankings" he smiles.

"And?" I ask timidly.

"Well they sting but they don't hurt too badly, Zayn and Liam always look after me afterwards, it's never done in an abusive torturous way, it's done to help me reevaluate my actions" he says thoughtfully.

I just stare at him, the whole idea just scares me shitless.

"I wouldn't worry Lou, Edward and Harry would never, ever hurt you okay. Just go with it if it happens and if you really can't cope with it just use your code word" he says.

I nod, we haven't really discussed code words but I know about them. They never worked with my dad or Sam. The thought of them Sends shivers down my spine. 

When Niall finishes his lunch Edward calls us telling Niall we have five minutes. We pack up and go to head upstairs. When we slide into the lift, we come face to face with two of the men that I saw behind the desk this morning. 

"Hey Niall, nice to see you again" one of them says.

Niall is facing me with his back to them, he rolls his eyes and I giggle before he turns to face them and puts on a fake smile. 

"Hey Chris, Adam, good to see you too" he says his tone a little clipped.

"Who's your new toy?" Chris asks chuckling.

They are referring to me and I suddenly feel sick, a toy that's all I am.

"I have no idea but this is Louis and he is with Harry and Edward" Niall says his tone is harsh.

"Oh, the Styles twins new twink huh, don't know what's so special about a puny, ugly little fag" Adam says smirking.

"I would watch your mouth if I were you" Niall demands.

"Or what? Little twink will dob on us?" Chris laughs.

Chris then comes over to me and backs me up against the wall. I look up at him through long eyelashes, fear written all over me.

"Are you scared? You should be, now you listen to me. You are nothing, you understand. Absolutely nothing, you will soon find out your place and that's being kicked to the curb by Harry and Edward Styles, you don't deserve them. They are money and class and everything you could never be. It's pathetic and everyone knows you want one thing, golddigger" he says evilly. 

My breathing picks up at his words and the fact my space is being invaded, 

"Get the fuck away from him" I hear Niall yell as the doors to the lift open. Chris goes to pull away but I think he is about to hit me and I flinch and cower away. Adam and Chris notice and stand back laughing at me, the whole floor is now watching our interaction.

"You thought we were going to hit you? God you really are pathetic, I don't know what the fuck they see in you" Adam laughs. 

I can hear whispers and comments and I can't take it anymore, Niall, comes over and tries to help me up but I run, I run out of the lifts across the floor, I can hear Niall yelling for me but I don't stop, I run straight to the bathroom and lock the door. I don't even make it to a stall and I sink to the ground, tears streaming down my face as I try to stop my full blown panic attack. All I can think is how pathetic and useless I am, how I'm just a toy that people use, why would anyone want me or love me. 

NARRATORS POV

Harry and Edward, Zayn and Liam are laughing as they listen to Liam explain Niall's most recent attempt at bending the rules, when they hear a commotion in the hallway and what sounds like Niall yelling Louis name. Edward and Harry panic but before they reach the door Niall barges in out of breath.

"Ni what happened, where is Louis?" Zayn asks.

"We, we were in the lift and Chris and Adam....they said some mean things to Lou, I tried to stop them but they kept going and Louis got upset and ran. He's in the bathroom" Niall manages.

"Is he okay?" Harry asks as he goes to run out the door after Louis, Edward already on his way.

"I think he's panicking, I just came to get you first. I'm sorry Harry" Niall says.

Harry comes over to Niall and cups his cheek with his hand.

"It's not your fault, you are not in trouble. Thank you for standing up for Louis" he says and Niall smiles and leans into Zayn for a cuddle. 

Harry exits the office quickly and is met with Edward who went to find a key to the bathroom. They both walk over and unlock the door. They are met with a gasping Louis and it breaks their hearts. Whoever did this will pay big time. 

"Baby?" Edward says as the boys enter the bathroom, they close and lock the door behind them quickly and make their way to a panicking Louis. 

"Sweetheart look at me" Harry says as he bends down in front of Louis, cupping his cheeks.

Louis doesn't respond though, his breathing frighteningly irregular and he is shaking.

"Calm down little one" Edward says as he sits down and grabs Louis, he brings him onto his lap and cuddles him close. 

"Just breathe baby, you are such a good boy. Our boy, so good Lou!" Edward says.

"They hate meeeeee.....eeeeeveryone dddoes.......I'm nnnothing" Louis stumbles.

"That's not true, we love you to pieces, you mean everything to us Louis. You're our world" Harry tells him stroking his cheek.

"My family can't love me......hhhowwww can you?" Louis says brokenly.

"Baby, what do you mean, of course your family loves you" Harry tries to say reassuringly but his mind is going crazy, what does Louis mean, why would he think his family hates him. Harry knows it has to do with the reason he ran away, but now is not the time or place for that.

Louis shakes his head frantically as he begins to panic worse. Edward and Harry are getting worried.

Harry grabs Louis hand and rests it on his heart.

"Feel my heartbeat and relax sweetheart" he tells Louis gently.

Both boys have been through this with Louis before but it doesn't get any less scary and they try there best to keep calm,for Louis sake. 

Eventually they are able to coax Louis out if his attack and he begins to breath normally and comes back to reality. 

"Great job Sweetheart" Edward encourages. 

Louis ends up falling asleep in Edwards arms and he's carried back to their office. Edward lays him on the couch, Zayn Niall and Liam still in the room, waiting to see if Louis is okay.

"Is he okay?" Niall asks worriedly 

"He's just exhausted Ni, he will be okay don't worry" Edward reassures him.

"Do you think you could look after him for us while we go and sort out Adam and Chris?" Harry asks.

Niall perks up at being given the responsibility.

"Yeah of course" he says and comes and sits beside Louis. 

Harry and Edward smile and thank Niall as the four of them leave the room to go deal with the two animals that made Louis upset.

Watching four of the most powerful men in Britain walk down a long hallway is one of the most intimidating scenes to witness. The whole office is quite as they approach the front desk.

Adam and Chris are expecting them after what happened and hang their heads in shame.

"You have 20 minutes to pack your things and get out, before we call the police" Harry States so calmly it's terrifying. He is looking at Adam and Chris with disgust.

"Look at us when we are talking to you" Edward hisses sharply.

Both boys snap their heads up.

"You will not be welcome here again, I suggest you make quick work of finding another job, you have exactly one month before your names are filth, even on the street" Harry says, his voice never wavering. 

If looks could kill the two boys would be dead a thousand times over. 

"If anyone else has a problem with Louis or Niall there is the door" Zayn yells, voice full of authority.

No one moves an inch.

"Good, now get back to work, do your god dam jobs and earn your money" Edward yells.

Everyone jumps into action and the busyness starts again.

Edward and Harry walk over to Adam and Chris 

"We ever see your faces again and we will not hesitate to end you, got it" Edward says evilly.

They both nod as Harry and Edward saunter back to their office.


	17. Chapter 17

NARRATORS POV

Two days later and Louis walks into the kitchen having been on the phone with Niall, he wants to hang out and Louis goes to check with Harry and Edward if they can drive him over. He enters the kitchen and Dean their chef is preparing dinner already and it's only 8am. Harry and Edward are nowhere in sight.

"Morning Louis, would you like some breakfast bud?" Dean, greets him.

Louis smiles but shakes his head.

"No thank you D, I'm not hungry" Louis says politely.

"Not hungry???? Not even for my yummy chocolate Danishes???" He asks feigning hurt.

Louis giggles.

"No thank you!" He says in return, Dean smiles at him, this kid is beyond cute.

"He will have some eggs and toast D, and the usual for me and Haz, if it's not too much trouble" Edward says as he saunters in.

Dean smiles at Edward.

"Never to much trouble, especially for Louis" Dean says and gets to work.

"I'm not hungry Edward" Louis turns towardss Edward to complain.

"I didn't ask if you were" Edward replies easily, grabbing the paper and sitting at the table.

Louis sighs he can't argue with Edward right now.

"Edward, can you drive me to Niall's today, he wants to hang out?" Louis asks uneasiness in his voice. He doesn't want to have to ask permission but he feels inclined too, he can't skateboard from the house.

Edward looks up at Louis and smirks.

"Well, this is a big step isn't it, asking for my permission" he winks.

Louis rolls his eyes.

"What did I say about rolling your eyes at me sweetheart" Edward reminds Louis.

Louis sighs and sits down at the table and puts his head in his hands.

"I'm trying here Edward, please don't" Louis says.

Edward chuckles.

"I appreciate that little one" he says kindly and kisses Louis on the head.

Louis removes his hands and looks towards Edward pleadingly.

"Look, let's compromise, Niall can come here and you two can hang out here, that way security is around and Harry and I won't be worried. Also don't forget your dad and brother are coming for dinner so you need to be here anyway" Edward says.

Louis gasps, He had completely forgotten the arrangement of them coming for dinner, his face pales dramatically, he can't break down in front of Edward though. He will know something is wrong.

The chef brings over their breakfasts and Harry comes into the room, greets everyone and kisses Louis and Edward before he takes a seat.

"Thanks D this looks amazing" Harry says as he and Edward dig in.

Louis is so lost in his thoughts, he didn't realise his breakfast was put in front of him.

"Louis, eat please" Harry says firmly.

Louis snaps his head towards Harry's voice , he grabs his fork and starts pushing the egg around his plate, he doesn't make a move to eat though. Harry and Edward are watching him worriedly.

"Louis, are you upset about tonight?" Harry questions.

Louis looks towards Harry 

"Um.....I just....I don't want them to come over" He says breaking eye contact.

"Look, we know this must be so difficult for you, having not seen them for three years. Obviously you ran away for a reason and that reason isn't resolved but. They spent three years looking for you, do you think maybe you could let them back into your life?" Harry asks.

He knows there is something Louis doesn't want to talk about when it comes to his family, him and Edward have had lengthy talks about the fact they don't trust Troy and Sam at all. Asking these questions though and seeing Louis reaction to them, gives them a better understanding of where Louis is at. He seems scared around them and Harry and Edward need to be there for Louis but it's hard when they don't know the problem.

"No!" Louis says confidently he doesn't say another word but goes back to playing with his breakfast.

"That's a little selfish isn't it" Edward says, he is testing Louis reactions too.

"Selfish?" Louis says dumbstruck as he looks straight at Edward.

"If I'd been looking for my son for three years straight I'd be very upset if he wasn't willing to see me again" Edward says.

"You have no idea who they are or what they did to me" Louis yells.

He realises what he said and tries to back peddle.

"I mean it's....just....whatever I don't need them" he says, his breathing picking up.

Edward and Harry try not to show how concerned they are, they know something has happened between Louis and his dad and brother and hopefully this dinner can shed more light on the subject. 

"Please watch the way you are talking to us" Edward says, trying to change the subject.

"Please just stop talking about it then" Louis says getting upset.

"We need to be able to have a conversation about this Louis, why can't you trust us to fix whatever has happened" Harry asks.

Louis closes his eyes and puts his fork down. When he opens them there are tears threatening to spill down his cheeks.

"I do trust you, it's nothing to do with that...........please just let me deal with it myself" he says standing up. 

Both boys are relieved to hear Louis trusts them but the hurt and pain that this subject causes Louis is just distressing. They decide to let it go for now.

"Sit back down please, you haven't even touched your breakfast" Edward says.

"I'm not hungry" Louis States frustratingly.

"If you want Niall to come over, you will sit down and finish your breakfast" Edward says matter of factly.

"Why is it so important to you that I eat, I don't want it. I don't like eating, get used to it. I have been like this for the past three years. It's just me" Louis says sitting back down.

"It's not healthy, you are far to small and you haven't eaten properly since you've been here. If it's something that needs medical intervention Louis, we won't hesitate" Harry States.

"No I'm not....ughhhh just leave me alone" Louis says and gets up to leave again.

Edward doesn't let him though and pulls him back down in the seat.

"Sit and eat, stop arguing. This is your last warning" Edward says voice full of authority.

Tears sting Louis eyes.

"Now" Harry finalises.

Louis picks up his fork and starts eating.

"Good boy" Harry and Edward say at the same time. 

Louis ignores them, he finishes most of his eggs but doesn't touch the toast. The twins have long finished but don't make a move to leave the table until Louis has finished too.

"Toast too" Edward says.

"No, I'm not eating the toast, I'm full I don't want anymore" Louis argues.

They both sigh at Louis response.

"Louis, we understand you are upset about tonight...." Harry starts but is interrupted by Louis.

"No you don't, you don't have any idea" Louis responds.

"Then tell us, because your attitude and defiance is going to get you into trouble because we don't understand why it's happening" Edward explains.

If he tells them what's going on Sam and Troy will no doubt try to kill Harry and Edward and Louis can't let that happen. He is so in love the thought of them being hurt crushes his heart and makes it hard to breathe. 

Louis doesn't have a chance to respond and is thankful as Max and Drew come into the kitchen needing Harry and Edward. 

"We will discuss this later Louis, you are not to leave the house today understand" Harry States as he gets up.

Edward turns to Dean in the kitchen.

"Thanks for breakfast D, amazing as always!" He says with a smile.

"Of course boys, anytime" Dean responds.

"D could you make sure Louis eats today please, Niall will be here to help too" Harry asks as he leaves.

"Of course Harry" he says. 

Louis then stands up and leaves the table abruptly 

"Is everything okay?" Dean asks when Louis has left.

"No, we just don't know why though. Just......can you let us know if he doesn't eat?" Edward asks Dean.

"Absolutely, I'll look out for him" Dean replies and gets back to work.

Harry and Edward head off to the study to speak to Max and Drew before they head off to work.

They are waiting patiently for the pair as they enter the office.

"What's up?" Harry says as they enter. 

"More threats Harry" Max says.

"Fuck" Edwards says worriedly.

"He's safe here Ed, don't worry" Drew says.

The fact that Edward and Harry treat their household staff and the people close to them like family helps so much in this situation. When they feel like they can't trust anyone, at least they can trust the people in their house.

"I know you will keep him safe but.....for how long?" Edward replies.

"We will catch whoever is sending these threats okay, most of the time they don't have the guts to do anything" Max says.

Harry and Edward nod in understanding. They get threats all the time and never second think them, knowing know one can get close to them or would dare too. Louis though is a whole other something, the thought of someone getting close to him and harming him is too much to handle. 

"Also, someone has come forth from Louis past, asking to see you. She wants to talk to you about Louis" Drew says.

Harry and Edward furrow their eyebrows.

"What about? Why??" Harry questions.

"We don't know but she's legit, she checks out and was apparently their old neighbour., her name is Greta. Only thing is she is in Doncaster and can't get here. You will have to travel to her" Max says.

"Okay organise it for the 18th" Edward says.

Two weeks should give them enough time to talk to Louis and get him to open up first.

"Done" Drew says.

"Alberto and Basil will be with you today, we will stay with Louis" Max says.

"Okay, thanks.....just try not to scare him would you" Edward chuckles 

"Can't make any promises, it's fun I must admit" Max smiles back. 

The boys shake their heads and head off to work. 

LOUIS POV.

Niall and I spend the day together and he is a great distraction for me, tonight only crosses my mind twice. He teaches me how to play FIFA and other Xbox games that I had no idea about and I find myself smiling a lot. Niall is just so funny and nice and really fun to be around. He is cheeky and tells me stories of how he tries to stretch the rules with Liam and Zayn but it never works. We will definitely become good friends, I can tell. 

It's lunch time when Dean comes to find us in the boys games room. We have been in here all day, the room is huge with no windows and has a couch that spreads in a semi circle along the three main walls, in the middle is a huge coffee table, to the side is another room with a pool table and arcade games of all kinds. I actually haven't had so much fun playing stuff in my life. 

"Lunch time boys" Dean sticks his head in the room to say.

"Oh awesome, I love your cooking D" Niall says as his stomach growls loudly.

I giggle at Niall.

"Oh my gosh that is the cutest sound ever" Niall laughs.

I pout at him and he laughs.

"Come on, let's go eat I'm starving" Niall says and he pulls me up off the couch. 

We make our way you the kitchen with D and when we step in it smells incredible.

"What's the occasion D this room smells amazing, can't be just because I'm over" Niall says jokingly as he sits down at the table and starts digging into the lunch dean prepared.

"Just guests for dinner" Dean tells Niall and I scoff.

Dean pretends he doesn't hear me and he goes back to cooking but I can see his eyes on me at times, trying to be discreet to make sure I eat.

Niall finishes three whole sandwiches before I even start on one, I slowly pick up a ham and cheese sandwich and pick at it, Niall doesn't say anything and instead lightens the mood and we talk about how he loves to cook and Harry is showing him a few new recipes. I eat three bites of my sandwich and then Niall and I leave to go play more Xbox. I see Dean texting on his phone when we leave but think nothing of it. 

Four hours later and Zayn comes to pick up Niall, Harry and Edward aren't home yet so I make my way up to the bedroom, I wonder if I just hide and no one can find me, the dinner might be cancelled. I have a shower and dress in my black skinny jeans and a white sweater from my new wardrobe, it's comfy and brings out my tan. It's a little big though and I know Harry and Edward will say something about it. 

I put some white socks on not bothering with shoes and I look at the time, 5:30. My dad and Sam will be here at 6:30. Harry and Edward still haven't arrived home yet and my nerves come back full force, my palms start to sweat and I feel panic rising in my gut from having to see my so called family again. The panic gets bad enough that I find myself bending over the toilet chucking my guts up. It does little to relieve my stress though. I brush my teeth and I make my way into the closet, well the huge room Harry and Edward call a closet. It has a couch and everything, the room is bigger than my old apartment. I find a corner under where Edward and Harry's business shirts hang and i sit down and bring my knees to my chest. Being curled up surrounded my Harry and Edwards smell calms me down enough that I don't feel the need to throw up anymore. I sit there lost in my thoughts, what is going to happen tonight. What if Sam and Troy bring guns and just massacrer everyone at dinner, my thoughts get completely overwhelming and far fetched, I know they are dramatic but nothing seems like it's impossible to me right now and it's scary. I then suddenly hear Edward and Harry's voice.

"Louis?" Edward practically yells.

"Yeah" I say loudly.

I then see both boys enter the wardrobe, confusion on their face as they can't see me. Harry spots me first his shoulders sagging in relief.

"What are you doing in here little one?" He says as he saunters over and crouches down in front of me. Edward does the same.

"Hiding" I whisper, looking up through my long lashes.

Edward sighs and sits down properly next to me with his knees up to his chest, Harry sits crossed legged in front of me.

"You're scared?" Edward asks kindly.

I nod my head 

"Yes" I say remembering they like me to use my words.

"We will be right beside you the entire night, never letting you out of our sights understand" Harry tells me.

"Yes" I say.

"It's our job to make sure you are safe and okay, any time you feel uncomfortable or upset or like you are done, we will make them leave, you have our word" Edward says. He reaches out and cups my cheek and thumbs across my cheek bone.

"I know! let's have a code word hey! What about you say something like, my rib is hurting, that way we can easily say you aren't well and are in pain and need to rest?" Harry suggests.

That sounds like a good idea, I know I can trust Harry and Edward to know when I'm done.

"Okay" I say shakily.

"We will know though, we can tell when you have had enough but just in case, you have your out okay" Edward says.

"Will you be mad at me....if I code word out?" I ask apprehensively.

"Sweetheart no, not at all. The reason we have code words and safe words is so when you are at your limit we know and can react and adjust the situation. Edward and I never, ever want you to be uncomfortable" Harry tells me.

"I'm uncomfortable now" I say, hoping they might cancel the dinner. 

"We understand its tough seeing them again and unless there is a deeper reason as to why you are uncomfortable, you should give them a chance" Edward says.

I sigh, I can't tell them so I have to suck it up. 

"K" I whisper quietly.

I can see Edward and Harry are disappointed with my answer and were hoping I would tell them what's going on. I know I'm disappointing them, I know, but I just can't risk it.

"Let's go then sweetheart" Harry says and reaches out for my hand.

I take it gratefully and they both lead me out of the room and downstairs to face my brother and my father.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your comments guys, I just need to say that Louis is not going to tell the twins about his dad and brother threatening him. They will find out in the next few chapters. Obviously I have written e story this way as it's what I wanted, Louis isn't thinking straight as he is scared that Harry and Edward will be hurt if he confesses. Remember his past goes way back and the abuse hasn't just started, there are a lot of issues he is dealing with. If you aren't happy with the direction of the story or ar frustrated I apologise I really do but please just don't read the story. As frustrating as it is for some of you a lot of you are liking the pace I'm going at. The story is already written and I'm not going to change it. Again I'm sorry if you don't like it but it's what I've written. Anyway enjoy this chapter! Thanks to everyone for reading and your comments and kudos!! Xxxxxx

LOUIS POV

When we make it into the entryway Max has already let Sam and Troy inside. My heart rate quickens as I take in their appearance. Sam has on a pair of expensive black jeans and a button up grey shirt, his hair like mine is brown and he's styled it into a quiff. My dad has on black jeans as well and an expensive Polo shirt. They smile at Harry and Edward as we approach.

"Troy, Sam, nice of you to join us" Harry exclaims and he reaches out and shakes their hands.

"Thank you for inviting us, your home is lovely" Troy says. 

"Our pleasure and thank you" Edward replies, also shaking hands.

Then my dad and Sam turn towards me.

"How about a hug for your old dad" Troy says.

I suddenly feel sick but Harry and Edward are watching me and I step forward for a very awkward and uncomfortable hug.

"I missed you Louis, I can't wait to have you back in our lives again" he says to me and I suppress a shudder. 

I pull back and Sam grabs me and hugs my tightly to him, his familiar smell engulfs me and it makes me want to throw up again.

"We are so glad we found you Lou" Sam says and it's frightening how genuine they both sound. I know the real meaning to their words though.

I pull back and don't make eye contact, instead I find Harry's side as he's closest and lean in and try to hide against him. He places his hand reassuringly on my lower back.

Edward leads us all into the formal dining room and we take our seats, me in the middle of Harry and Edward and my dad and Troy across from us. 

"Would you like a drink, wine, beer, spirits? Whatever you like" Harry asks, ever the gentleman. 

"Scotch would be lovely, thank you" my dad says, he always used to get drunk on that. 

"Sam?" Harry asks. 

"A red wine sounds good thank you" he says politely.

Harry goes to the bar in the corner to mix the drinks, Edward places his hand on my thigh under the table, letting me know he's right next to me.

"So, Louis. I hear you're in uni now?" Sam asks, feigning innocence but obviously knowing i attend uni, trying to bring back the memories of him beating me in the bathroom.

"Um yeah" I say shyly.

"What are you studying?" My dad asks trying to act interested .

"Um music and English" I say not elaborating.

"You were always good on the piano, I hope your grades are good, not slacking off" he says with a slight chuckle.

"Actually Louis is top of his class" Harry says with a smile that shows off how proud he is, as he saunters over and hands the drinks around. He gives Edward his usual and me a lemonade with a slice of lemon. 

"Of course he is" Sam says smiling. I know he is bitter at the attention I'm receiving.

"You don't drink Louis?" My dad asks with a slight smirk.

"No" I say uneasily, I don't really drink after I saw the effects it had on my dad when I was little.

"Louis I still recovering, it's not safe for him to be drinking" Edward says.

"It's nice that you both look out for Louis" my dad says, his tone a little clipped but only I seem to notice.

"We always have Louis best interests at heart, we will protect him with everything we have" Harry says his tone cold but he smiles, I know it's fake though.

"Fair enough" My dad smiles back, there is slight tension in the room.

"So Harry and Edward, how long have you and Louis been together, it was reassuring to see my baby brother is being taken care of" Sam says, effectively ending the uncomfortableness.

"Well we will say it's relatively new but Louis makes us very happy. We are very lucky" Edward says kissing me on the side of the head, I can't help but blush and lean into his comforting touch.

"So what is it that you two do?" Harry asks, directing his question at Troy.

"I'm in construction and Sam will be taking over the business. When my wife and Louis left, I threw myself into the business to keep occupied, Sam helped me a lot and we built the company up. We moved to London a year ago and when we found out Louis was here too we couldn't believe it. We didn't want to think the worst but we did, we thought he was dead" my dad says. Sounding sad but I know he doesn't give a shit.

"It must have been tough not knowing where Louis was for three years" Edward questions.

"It was hard, the only reason we knew he ran away was because he took his clothes and everything he could from his room. It was so sudden and it was very distressing. Sam didn't take it to well at all" My dad says.

"Yeah, I blamed myself for so long. I wished I was there for you more Lou, wished I'd been a better brother, I know it wasn't my fault you left but you made me feel like it was, like I wasn't good enough,I didn't treat you well enough to to stay. Dad talked sense into me though, reassured me I was the best brother to you and that helped me a lot" Sam says.

I scoff, he knows perfectly well I left because of them, I can't believe they are trying to spin this shit.

 

Harry and Edward look at me with raised brows like my scoff was so rude, they can't actually be buying this shit can they. I avert my gaze to the table.

"We had the police out looking for you for three months Louis, search parties, everything before they gave up, the missing person report was still active until last week when we found you. We never gave up hope that we would find you again" My dad says.

I can't believe they are saying all this shit, I'm trying to suppress the memories of the drugs and alcohol, the yelling the pain they caused me. Every single night I spent terrified, I got to the point where I hoped I would die so at least I would be at peace. I can still hear my screams in my head as they beat and raped me, still hear the words they told me the harsh truths about how worthless and discussing I was. I can even remember the sounds of my bones breaking and the pain, oh god the pain.

 

"Sweetheart?" Edward asks, bringing me out of my thoughts.

I look up and see Harry and Edward looking at me with worry all over their faces while dad and Sam are smirking knowingly at me behind their backs. 

Dean then interrupts us with dinner thank god, before I can say anything. He places down a delicious looking chicken dish with vegetables and it smells amazing. 

"Wow this looks incredible, thank you again for having us" Sam says excitedly.

"Of course" Edward says.

Everyone digs into the meal and I pick at my dinner slowly, taking a few small bites here and there. Discussion about business flows around the table, even a few laughs are had and No one seems awkward at all, I remain silent looking at my plate the entire time, as long as the focus isn't on me I'm not so caring at this point. 

I have hardly eaten anything when everyone else is nearly done and their plates clean, I put my fork down and take a sip of my lemonade.

"Two more mouthfuls" Harry says pointing to my plate. 

I see my dad and Sam looking on at our interaction intently.

"But.." I say.

"Two more please sweetheart, you didn't eat lunch today so we would like two more mouthfuls please" Edward backs Harry up, how did they know I didn't eat lunch?

"But" I go to argue.

"Louis" they both warn.

I sigh and pick up my fork and begin to eat two more mouthfuls.

My dad chuckles from behind his drink.

"He never was any good at being told what to do, always arguing" my dad says and I freeze I chance a glance at him and he is looking at me with his lips upturned into ta knowing smile.

"Yeah,Louis was always getting punished for not following the rules. Weren't you Lou" Sam says slyly and Harry and Edward miss the wink he gives me.

"So are they any closer to finding who attacked and abused you Louis?" My dad asks before Harry and Edward can respond. I nearly choke on my last mouthful at his question, my breathing pics up.

Harry and Edward both instantly place their hands on my thighs in reassurance, 

"The police are looking into it" is all Edward says. 

They are trying to make me upset and it's working.

"Sorry Lou, we didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, we just hope they catch those assholes" Sam says.

I can't do this anymore how can they sit here like this and pretend they weren't there. Pretend they weren't the ones hurting and breaking me. My eyes well with tears and before I can stop myself I'm code wording, if I don't i will break.

"My rib hurts Edward" I say looking towards him.

Edward looks at me concerned, he knows it's getting to much. 

"Okay little one, let's get you some pain relief and get you off to bed okay" Edward says.

I nod thankfully. I see my dad and Sam glaring at me from across the table.

"Before you go Lou, Sam and I were hoping to talk to you about possibly having a weekly visit with us, at our place. Just one day a week come over after uni and we can have dinner and get to know each other again. We would love it if you would agree" he asks and my breath hitches.

I don't know what to say to that, I can't do that. I know what will happen if I go but if I don't go they could do something to Harry and Edward. 

"I just....need to pee" I say and I race out of the room to the nearest bathroom. 

I can hear them all discussing things but I could care less, I need to calm myself down. I take a few deep breaths once I'm in the bathroom and splash some cool water on my face. Suck it up, go back out there and tell them no. Harry and Edward will keep you safe, drew and max will keep Harry and Edward safe. I tell myself over and over trying to psych myself up. I take one last deep breath and exit the bathroom. I run straight into Sam.

"If you don't agree to what we have asked of you, I won't hesitate to shoot Harry and Edward right now in front of you. We will kill them Louis, and we will take you for our own for good. Do what the fuck you are told" Sam says quickly before he is walking back into the dining room. 

I feel like everything is coming crashing down on top of me. I can't do this, I can't let Harry and Edward get hurt though. I walk back into the room and Edward has my pain killers, he smiles at me.

"Come on baby, I will take you to bed" Edward says,

"We should get going too, thank you so much for dinner it was so lovely of you to have us in your home" my dad says.

"It was our pleasure" Harry says.

He has been a little quite and it worries me.

"So what do you say Lou? Will you let us back in? Let us get to know you again?" Sam asks as they get up to leave. 

"Sure" I stutter out.

My dad and Sam smile widely.

"Good, great. We were hoping next Thursday at 4?" He says.

I just nod not looking at them. I look towards Edward with pleading eyes, he picks me up in his arms and I wrap my legs around his waist and arms around his neck. He says his goodnights, shaking hands and Harry places a kiss to my head and tells us he will be up shortly. 

"Night Lou" my dad says.

"Night baby bro see you really soon" Sam says and I can hear the smirk in his voice.

I latch on to Edward tightly as he carried my up the stairs. Tears falling down my face.

 

NARRATORS POV

When Harry finishes saying goodbye to Troy and Sam he walks upstairs, worry filling his mind. Something is definitely off about those two. Louis is so scared and anxious around them, the story they spun just doesn't sit right with Harry. Instead of going straight to Louis and Edward, Harry heads for the office where he knows Max and Drew went. Harry and Edward told the, to hang around out of sight while dinner was on, just Incase. He enters the office and finds max on the phone and Drew sitting on the couch.

"I don't trust them" Harry States.

"Nor do we, Max is making some calls, checking out the business and their story" Drew says.

Harry nods his head. He places his hands on his hips and sighs. 

"Mate, when Louis went to the bathroom, I saw Sam come out and wait for him outside the door. When Louis came out of the bathroom Sam bailed him up, I let it play out and it dint last long but it looked like Sam was threatening Louis, I don't hear what he said but it didn't look nice" Drew says.

"Fuck" Harry responses running his hands down his face.

"I this you need to make the meeting with the old neighbour sooner, I think she might have some answers" Drew tells me. 

"Yeah, can you make it work?" Harry asks.

"Yep, I'll organise it all" Drew says.

Max then gets off the phone and turns to us.

"Okay so, the business is registered completely legit, I'm having a few guys look further into it though. It will take a few days. I'm having my mate check the police reports again and we will see what that comes up with" Max says.

"Okay great thanks, something just doesn't sit right with me" Harry says.

"Look Harry, I'll be honest. I know Louis is hiding stuff from you and I dint like it, I know you trust him but there is something big going on and I'm going to find out what it is, even if that means exposing his true incentives" Max says.

"I know you are just looking out for us Max and I appreciate it a lot, please just come to me and Edward first don't go to Louis with whatever you find. I trust him. I know he isn't here for the money, we love him and he loves us too, but I agree he's keeping something big from us and we need to find out what it is before someone gets hurt" Harry says.

Drew and Max both nod in agreement. 

Harry then walk out of the office and into their bedroom, he sees Louis on the bed tears rolling down his face and silently crying while Edward rests him against his chest whispering praises in his ear.

"Such a good boy for us Louis, so good. We are so proud of you" Edward is telling him.

Harry makes his way over and undresses, for once he doesn't care about crushing his suit pants and shirt and he throws them on the floor. Louis and Edward are already dressed for bed and he climbs in next to them, just in his boxers. 

He wraps his arm around Louis, Harry's chest to Louis back and he kisses him on the head.

"You were so brave baby, our brave boy. So proud of you. Just relax and get some sleep okay. We've got you" Harry says .

It's quiet for a while as Louis drifts off to sleep, his small sniffles making the cutest noise. Once he is asleep Harry explains the conversation he had with Max and Drew to Edward.

"I don't think Louis is hiding something from us because he wants to Haz, I feel like he thinks he has to in order to protect us" Edward admits.

"I just wish he would tell us so we could fix it" Harry says.

"I know but it's got him pretty worked up, he threw up when we got back to the room, whatever it is he's pretty stressed out about it" Edward says.

"Yeah and it's definitely something to do with Sam and Troy" Harry tells him.

"We will figure it out, we will fix this" Edward says.

They settle down in bed together and hold on to Louis the entire night.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you all! Enjoy!! Xx

LOUIS POV

The next week goes by really slowly, Harry and Edward work everyday and leave me alone in the house by myself. I'm not allowed to leave alone and Niall has been busy with work so can't hang out. I delve into my uni classes online and have finished the next three weeks course work already. The house is so big and I spend most of my time inside the wardrobe under Edward and Harry's shirts, I feel safe there and none of the staff can find me so I'm not pushed to eat. I snack on things throughout the day when I decide to make a trip to the kitchen but other than that I read and do my classes from the wardrobe. I make sure I pack everything up before Harry and Edward get home, I don't want them thinking something's wrong. 

Thursday afternoon keeps looming in my head and I have to stop my thoughts so many times in fear of having another panic attack. I have been more on edge and snap at the littlest things, Harry and Edward have noticed and have given me a few warnings but haven't spanked me or anything, I'm just waiting for that to happen though.

It's Wednesday afternoon, I look at the clock and it says 5:30, Harry and Edward will be coming home now so I pack up my school work and put it away and exit the wardrobe. Just in time for them both to walk in the bedroom. 

"There you are, Max and Drew have spent the last hour trying to find you!" Edward says, he isn't angry but his voice is dominating.

"Well they didn't look very hard" I sass back.

Max still hates me and I avoid him like the plague.

"What is going on with your attitude lately?" Harry asks as he walks into the room and undoes his tie and takes his suit jacket off. Edward doing the same.

"I don't have an attitude, I can't help it if your staff can't do their job properly" I say angrily.

"Louis that's it!! we've been putting up with this behaviour all week and this is the last straw" Edward says.

I look up at him in anger.

"Come here" Harry says bossily.

"No" I spit.

"You have 3 seconds to get over here before I double your punishment" Harry says.

I don't want that to happen so I walk over angrily.

"Loose the attitude" Edward says.

They both sit on the end of the bed, and I stand angrily in front of them, I don't change my attitude though, this is so unfair.

Harry grabs me gently and places me over his knees, my torso over Edwards. I knew this was coming. I'm not scared that they will hurt me or anything, but I'm nervous as this is all new to me.

"Since this is your first spanking, we will give you 10 on each cheek, you will count after each one, am I clear?" Harry says, voice full of authority.

"Whatever" I say, I don't want to give in to them.

"Make it 15 Harry, he doesn't see to be listening" Edward says and I hear the smirk. His voice.

"15 Louis, now count" Harry says as he pulls my sweats down exposing my bum and brings his palm down on my left cheek first. I flinch, it hurts but it isn't a terrible pain. 

I don't say anything.

"I'm sorry Louis, I didn't hear you, I thought we told you to count" Edward says.

"I will happily keep going until you do as we ask" Harry says. 

"One" I say sassily.

Harry then brings his hand down again on my left cheek and it stings.

"Two" I say.

This keeps going for all 30 spanks and at the end I feel embarrassed and angry. Harry stands me up and pulls my pants up. Edward goes into the bathroom to get some lotion.

"Anything to say to us?" Harry demands.

I'm so angry but I don't want another spanking and it did actually help me relieve some of the built up tension I had. I just want to be left alone now though, so I don't put up a fight.

"Sorry" I say with a hint of attitude.

"For?" Edward asks as he comes out of the bathroom with the lotion and sits on the bed again.

"For having a bad attitude" I say feistily. 

"Good boy" they both say and I like the praise.

"Now lay down and I will put lotion on for you" Edward says.

"I don't want any, I just want to be left alone" I say.

"Louis" Harry warns.

"No Harry please....whatever code word means I'm done I want to say it, yellow, blue, purple whatever it is I'm saying it. You've got your apology, thanks for spanking me now just leave me alone" I say and I storm off back to the wardrobe and shut the door. I curl up in a ball under Edward and Harry's shirts and I let the tears fall, silently crying.

I'm not upset at the spanking, I deserved it and it didn't hurt much, like they said before just my pride. I'm still worked up about tomorrow though and I just need to be alone while I figure it all out and prepare myself mentally for what's going to happen. 

NARRATORS POV

Harry and Edward stare at the closed wardrobe door in disbelief.

"I really love his sassy side but I know he is upset about tomorrow and we are the only ones he can take it out on" Harry says.

"I bet that's were he has been all day too, curled up under our hanging shirts in the wardrobe" Edward says.

"Yeah, he feels safe there I think, maybe....we should not let him go tomorrow?" Harry asks.

Edward sighs.

"Yeah you're right, if this is all because he has to see Troy and Sam tomorrow we should tell him he doesn't have to go. This has to be so hard on him, he hasn't seen them for three years" Edward says.

"Yeah and the fact we don't trust them even slightly tells me we shouldn't let them near him" Harry says.

"Harry...Edward" Max calls from the hallway.

"In here Max" Harry yells back. 

Max and Drew then walk into the room.

"Did you find him?" Drew asks.

"Yeah, he has been hanging out in here all day, just wants to be left alone we think" Edward says.

Max nods knowingly.

"Ben called for you, he wants to talk to you both about Louis test results, he's on hold in the office" Max says.

"Okay, thank you" Harry says as he and Edward get up and head towards the office.

"Hi Ben" Edward and Harry greet him, on speaker phone.

"Hi boys, I've just got some of Louis results back from last week, the DNA result has come back, but, i think there has been a mistake so I'm just having them check it over" Ben says.

"What kind of mistake?" Harry asks.

"Well it's matching to Louis DNA which must be a mistake so I just want to run it again" Ben says.

"That can't be right" Edward says.

"I know, that's why I'm having. A few more tests done I'm sure we have missed something. I just wanted to let you know and I should have the results in the next few days" Ben tells them

"Great thanks Ben, appreciate the call" Harry says.

They say their goodbyes and hang up. Hopefully the results come back soon or they won't have any luck catching those two assholes who hurt Louis. 

Both boys head to the kitchen for dinner, hoping Louis will join them soon.

"Hi Dean, thanks for dinner it looks delicious" Edward says as he sits down at the dining table in the kitchen.

"Pleasure, no Louis tonight?" Dean asks.

"He's a little upset tonight, hopefully he will come down soon" Harry says.

Dean nods.

"Well he should be hungry, he's had a handful of grapes, a bottle of water and half a packet of rice crackers all day. Wouldn't let me make him breakfast either" Dean says.

The boys sigh, this is really becoming an issue.

"Thanks for letting us know, we will take him up some dinner" Harry says.

"Sure thing" Dean says as he leaves the room, giving the boys some privacy.

"Tomorrow we will tell him he isn't going to his dad's, maybe then he will start eating. He's obviously completely stressed out" Edward says.

"Yeah agreed, i think we really need to talk to his old neighbour, I would prefer to see her without Louis knowing" Harry says.

"Yeah, he doesn't need anymore on his shoulders" Edward says.

The boys finish dinner and then head up to the bedroom, there is no sign of Louis in the bed and both boys open the wardrobe to find Louis dressed in Harry's sweats and Edwards tshirt, a pillow and blanket on the floor and him curled up fast asleep underneath their hanging business shirts. Harry can't help the smile that comes over his face, he is so in love with this kid it isn't funny, his heart nearly bursts at the cuteness. Edward has the same fond look on his face, completely and utterly gone for this amazing boy. They both kiss Louis on the head and whisper a goodnight to him as the exit the wardrobe hoping Louis will feel better in the morning.


	20. Chapter 20

LOUIS POV

When morning comes, I find myself with his head in the toilet out of shear terror. In 8 hours I will have to see my Dad and brother and face their wrath. Edward walks into the bathroom with a glass of water, dressed in sweats and no shirt. Pure worry etched on his face.

"Here baby, drink this" he says giving me the water. I take it gratefully and sip on it, Edward doesn't miss the way my hands shake as I takes the glass, he doesn't say anything though.

"Sweetheart listen, Edward and I think it's best that you stay home today and not go to your dads, it's clear you aren't ready for something so big" Harry says as he enters the room.

I panic then, if I don't go Harry and Edward will be in danger. I have to suck it up and go I just have too.

"No, I'm fine I........I want to see them" I try to say as convincingly as possible.

"We don't believe you, one single bit" Harry says.

"I do....it's true I'm just nervous and you won't be there, that's all. Please I have to go" I say in a rush.

"Okay, okay calm down" Edward says.

"We will have Max and Drew go with you, they can wait in the car out the front and you can leave at any point okay" Harry says.

I nod my head in agreement.

"Look, we have someone we need to see today, a meeting, so we won't be home until about 7 tonight okay" Edward tells me.

"Okay" I whisper.

I stand up shakily and go to brush my teeth, when I'm done I go back into the bedroom and lay down in the sheets, comforted by Edward and Harry's smell, the bed is still warm.

"Baby, you need to relax" Edward says as he climbs into the bed and he hovers over me. He reaches out and swipes my fringe off my forehead. My breath hitches at how close he is to me.  
He then leans closer to me and attaches his lips to mine, the kiss is slow and sensual, his lips so soft. He pulls back to look at me, I need him though. I need this.

"Please don't stop" I whisper. 

He smirks, He then cups my cheek and leans in again, this time the kiss is heated and his tongue pushes for entrance into my mouth straight away. Edward moans loudly and it turns me on and I can feel my cock twitch in my boxers. Edward starts rutting against me and I can feel his hard length against my thigh. The bed dips beside us and Harry joins us, he is completely naked already.

"God watching you two is almost as good as joining in" Harry says cheekily as he lays beside us. 

He pulls me to him and kisses me senseless. My body feels hot and tingly and it surprises me, I don't want this feeling to stop.

"Do you trust us Louis? Can we try something?" Edward asks. I turn to look at him.

"Yes, I trust you, just please don't.......please don't hurt me" I say. I know they never will but I just need to say it.

"Never" Harry says with conviction. 

Edward gets up to go and get some supplies while Harry starts kissing me again. 

"Your code word is blue, you want us to stop say it and we stop immediately" Harry tells me.

"Okay" I tell him. 

I don't really care what they do to me at this point, I'm so turned on, I need this. I need them to love me and show me love, I need a safe place to go when everything gets too much, a safe and happy memory in my head when I need it most. 

Edward comes back and he has a silk scarf, in his hands.

Harry slowly takes down my boxers and all three of us are naked, Harry and Edward are extremely hard already. I sit up on the bed and Harry and Edward get on their knees, Edward holds out the scarf.

"Hands or eyes" he asks, his voice so soft and silky.

I know usually he wouldn't ask but this is our first time and after the incident they don't want to push me. I would rather my hands be tied than not be able to see what's happening to me, that would cause more anxiety.

"Hands" I whisper. 

Edward smirks and Harry gently grabs my hands and places them behind my back for Edward who ties my hands together firmly but it doesn't hurt. 

"So pretty like this baby" Harry says his voice deep and lust driven.

"You cannot come without permission, do you understand?" Edward asks sexily.

"Okay" I agree.

Harry then winds his arm around my waist and brings me back against his chest, his hot breath fans over my neck and my hands come in direct contact with his hard cock. 

"You can touch it baby" he says into my ear. So I do, I grab his hard huge length in my hands and I pump up and down. 

"So good baby" Harry moans, our breathing becoming irregular.

Edward then comes In front of me and looks me in the eyes, silently asking permission to shove his cock in my mouth. I nod slightly and take him down, he tastes amazing and he is so big, with my hands tied I have trouble taking him all down but Edward doesn't push me, let's me take control. 

"Oh god baby" Edward says breathlessly. Harry then attacks my neck and brings his hands around and starts playing with my ridiculously hard cock. I moan around Edward. 

"Fuck" Edward swears.

"You are so good for us Louis, you look so good like this" Harry says in my ear. 

I moan again and Edward pulls me off with a pop before he comes everywhere. 

Edward grabs the lube from the bed and slicks up his fingers, Harry is whispering sweet nothings in my ear.

"You are so perfect" 

"You feel so good" 

"Your hands feel so good baby" 

He tells me as I keep pumping him.

Edward comes back in front of me then and kisses me heatedly.

"Uhhhhh" I whine into his mouth.

"So beautiful Lou" he tells me.

"Remember your code word, say it and I stop" Edward says.

I nod at him, I'm shit scared it's going to hurt but I know Harry and Edward will always protect me and that they love me.

Edwards fingers slowly and gently enter me, I gasp and my head falls back on Harry's shoulder. He grabs me around the waist tightly while his other hand continues to play with my cock. Sex has never felt like this before, the twins are so gentle and soft and caring. It makes me emotional but I hold back my tears. Edward slowly pumps his fingers in and out of my hole and it feels so, so good.

"Edward" I say breathlessly. 

"Feel good Lou?" Harry asks sexily, as he sucks on my neck.

"Yes" I whisper 

The noises I'm making even surprise me and when Edward slides his fingers in a certain way and hits my spit I moan loudly.

"That's it Louis, we love hearing you" Edward says.

My breathing is so irregular and I'm panting hard, I need more but I can't relay my feelings I'm to far gone. I want to touch Edward and Harry but with my hands tied I can't, it overwhelming and so hot at the same time.

"Need more baby?" Harry asks sexily.

I whine at his tone of voice, I don't know how to tell him what I want, he knows though.

"He's ready Ed, he can take you now, can't you Lou, such a good boy" Harry says.

Edward withdrawals his fingers and I whine at the loss, he then slicks up his cock and he presses the tip into me, I gasp.

"Relax" Harry tells me, his hand still pumping me. 

"Remember no coming sweetheart" Edward says and he pushes in, it's gentle and slow and he doesn't hurt me at all. He feels amazing and a single tear rolls down my cheek. I've never experienced such love in my life, 

"Good boy" Harry praises.

Edward then starts moving, he leans forward and attaches his lips to mine and kisses me heatedly, his thrusts become harder and he hits my prostate with every thrust.

"I can't, I can't....I need to come...I can't" I say breathlessly.

"Not yet baby, just a little longer you can do it" Harry whispers. 

Edward is a moaning mess above me and I'm so close to coming, the feeling of his cock inside me is magical, I feel so many things and the coil keeps building in my stomach. A few more thrusts and I can't hold it any more, Edward comes hotly inside me and then gives me permission to come.

"Let go baby, you can come now. Good boy" he says and I come hard all over my chest, Harry's hand and Edwards stomach. 

"Good job darling" Harry says encouragingly.

I see stars my release was so amazing. I feel the fuzzy place in my head slowly come back and I want to go there again

"Stay with us sweetheart, don't go under yet. We've got you" Harry tells me. They know me so well already.

I focus on his voice, the fuzzy safe place is lingering in my head but I stay with Harry and Edward. 

"That's it, well done" Edward praises. 

Harry then unties my hands and flips me over onto my stomach. He lubes up his cock and pushes into me. I'm sensitive but Harry feels amazing, he is bigger than Edward, not by much but enough to notice. His thrusts are gentle as well and he leans down on top of me and kisses my neck. 

"You can come whenever you like baby" he tells me and kisses my head. 

Harry then puts his arm under my waist and pulls me upwards, so I'm on my knees and my back is to his chest. Edward is in front of me heatedly kissing me. He and Harry share an intense pash and it makes me hard again just watching.

"You like that sweetheart, watching us" Edward says. 

I moan at his words. Harry picks up his thrusts and I grab onto Edwards muscly biceps to balance. 

"Ughhhhhh" I say. As Harry repeatedly hits my prostate again and again.

"I'm, I'm going to come!" I say breathlessly, I didn't even know that was possible.

"Good boy, come baby" Edward says and I do everywhere again, it's Just as amazing as the first time.

Edward then leans forward and licks the come up off my stomach, he looks up at me and kisses me and I can taste myself on his tongue. Harry pounds into me two more times before his hold on my tightens and he comes with a very loud moan. 

I collapse against Edwards chest and we stay like that panting, just enjoying each other. Eventually Harry pulls out and I whimper. He picks me up bridal style and we all head for the shower. The praise I receive and the sweet kisses the boys give me help me to not go under. They wash me as I'm completely boneless and then they dress me in sweats and put me back into bed. 

"Rest darling, we will wake you before we go" Edward says, they both kiss me on the head

"I love you sweetheart" Edward tells me.

"You mean the world to us Louis, I love you so much" Harry says.

"I.....I love you too" I say truthfully, there is no denying it anymore I'm completely and utterly in love. 

They both smile and tuck me into bed, for the first time in years I fall in to a peaceful sleep with a smile on my face.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait on this chapter, I was so busy last night with work I didn't get a chance to edit it. If you like this chapter I might post another today :) also warnings of violence and abuse in this chapter

LOUIS POV

 

When I wake I'm alone and I look at the clock, 3pm. I look to the left and there is a note from Harry and Edward on the bed.

"We tried to wake you darling but you wouldn't even stir, we love you very much and we will see you tonight. Max and Drew will be with you, be careful, love us" 

I smile at the words, I'm in love and it feels amazing. I feel like I can handle whatever tonight brings as long as I can come home to Harry and Edward. I sigh as I get out of bed and get dressed into my black skinny jeans and the hoodie I always steel from Harry and Edward. It has their comforting smell on it and it reminds me of why I'm doing this, because I love them and if anything happened to them I wouldn't ever forgive myself, I don't think I could live with myself.

I make my way downstairs with my gut in knots, Max and Drew are waiting at the bottom of the stairs for me and we get into the car, they drive me to my dads house and it's silent and I bit uncomfortable. When we pull up I take a deep breath and reach for the door handle.

"Listen Kid, if you need us we are right here okay, we won't leave" Max says as he turns around in his seat to face me, he is actually trying to be nice and I appreciate it. The look his eyes is like he is hesitant to let me go.

"Th....thank you....um thanks, I appreciate it" I say quietly, he nods quickly and then turns back around. 

I get out of the car and look towards the house, it's a modern looking typical suburban style house with a white picket fence. It looks cheerful and happy on the outside with neatly made gardens. I know on the inside though, hell awaits me, I walk my way up to the door, telling my self I'm doing this to keep Harry and. Edward safe.

NARRATORS POV

After a two hour drive to Greta's house in Doncaster Harry and Edward step out of the car and onto one of the most filthiest sidewalks they have ever seen. This neighbourhood is literally trash. The house they are in front of is falling apart and looks derelict. The house next door however is what catches their eye, there is a huge foreclosure sign out the front of it and the grass is overgrown. There is a chain on the fence and they know instantly that it was the house Louis grew up in. It's littered with beer cans and used syringes all over the yard. Edward can't stand to look, thinking that Louis grew up here hits his emotions hard. Harry is no better, wanting to push the images out if his head, they both realise that the past Louis was trying to hide from them is right here, they need answers and if going behind Louis back to get them keeps him safe then so be it. 

They both walk to the front door of Greta's house and knock, they hear shuffling behind the door before its open and they are met with a very kind looking old lady with a walking stick.

"Hello" she greets sweetly.

"Good afternoon, I'm Harry and this is Edward, I believe you have been expecting us" Harry says kindly.

"Well, well well, you are both just as handsome in real life, So you two are the ones who captured Louis heart" she says smiling.

Both Edward and Harry can't help the smile that spreads across their faces.

"Come in my darlings, there is a lot you both need to know" she says and she leads them through the house to the lounge, she has tea and cake set up already, the house is actually lovely inside and gives off a very homely vibe. There are pictures of children all over the walls and the house feels safe and loved.

They all sit down and Edward pours the tea, when they all have a cup in hand they sit back.

"So what has Louis told you about his past?" Greta asks.

"Honestly nothing, we know he is hiding things, but every time we try to bring it up he has a panic attack or refuses to talk" Edward says.

"Understandable" she nods her head.

"Can you tell us what happened to him" Harry asks.

"I know we are doing this behind his back but his father and brother are back in his life and we don't trust them" Edward says.

"What?" Greta says worriedly and she drops the tea cup in her had and it crashes to the floor.

Harry bends down to pick it up but Greta doesn't seem fazed.

"You mean Louis is talking to them, has he seen them?" She asks quickly.

"Yes, we get the feeling he is scared of them, but he won't give us any information" Harry says.

"Oh my god, they found him" she says and she seems completely taken aback as panic sets in.

"Please Greta, we need to know what happened so we can protect him, has it got something to do with Sam and Troy?" Edward asks, dreading the answer. 

She looks towards the boys terrified.

"Yes" she says.

Edward and Harry try to remain calm but they are completely on edge.

"Louis mother left when he was 14, Troy was an alcoholic and drug addict, and she was no better. Sam was the older one and he was always clothed and fed, but Louis was never looked after properly, I would often feed him and cloth him, his parents didn't give a rats about the dear little boy. He was always so kind and adorable, so loving. Would always come over for cuddles and I would give him treats and read to him, he loved to read" Greta starts with memories of Louis.

Harry and Edward smile, Louis does love to read.

"When his mother left, things got worse, I started hearing Louis at night, his screams and crying and he would show up with black eyes and bruises all over his body. I called the authorities but they investigated three times and nothing came of it. I tried my hardest, let him stay here as much as we could get away with but his father always found him and took him home. They beat him badly every night. Once, it was so bad I didn't see or hear from Louis for three days. I went over to see if he was okay, I was so worried. I found him, lying in a pool of his own blood and filth, nearly dead. I called an ambulance and he spent six weeks in hospital recovering. His dad said he fell down the stairs and the hospital believed it. I knew the truth though, Sam and Troy.... they did it to him, Troy nearly killed his own son. I helped Louis after that, he did chores for me and I paid him well, he applied for a university in London and six months later I helped him disappear. We changed his last name and I haven't seen him since. Well until the news reports started popping up" Greta says.

Harry and Edward can't believe this they are speechless, their poor Louis, their poor boy. 

"Troy went ballistic when Louis left, they had no toy around to play with and they plotted, they have been plotting for three years, trying to find him. I don't know what they will do to him if they get their hands on him, he isn't safe around them" Greta says. 

Harry's phone suddenly rings bringing them to reality, it's Ben's number. 

"Styles" he says as he holds back his tears.

"Harry, I've got Louis test results it's......I don't know how to say this but......." Ben starts.

Harry puts the phone on speaker.

"God what Ben, what's wrong?" Harry says, both his and Edwards hearts in their throats.

"The DNA sample belongs to Sam, Louis brother. Louis was raped and beaten by his own brother" Ben says and they both gasp.

It all makes sense now, Louis has been keeping it all from them, but why, why hasn't he told them all this, why has he kept it a secret. Both beatings Louis has endured were at the hands of his family. Harry and Edward see red and won't hesitate for a second to end Troy and Sam. 

"Fuck, they are dead" Harry says angrily.

"I've notified the police Haz, they are on their way to their house now" Ben says.

"Shit Harry Louis is there" Edward yells as they remember where their angel is.

"Fuck, Ben I have to go I'll call you back" Harry says.

He ends the call quickly and dials Max's number immediately. He doesn't pick up though and panic radiates between the twins. They are two hours away form Louis.

"Go boys, it's okay, go....please find him and keep him safe" Greta says, 

They both hug her and promise to get to Louis quickly. They race off to the car and speed their way back to London. Harry tries three times to contact Max and Drew but no luck. Both boys are worried sick, how did they not see this and why is Louis keeping it from them. All that matters right now though is getting to Louis, even if it means breaking every single traffic rule.

LOUIS POV.

As I step inside its the smell that gets me first, alcohol and stale food and drugs. After so long it brings back the memories of my dark past. I'm grabbed instantly and shoved into a wall.

"Fucking finally, you are late and I'm going to punish you for it" Sam yells. 

"Keep it down Sam, those two guards are out the front, we need to keep him quiet" my dad comes up behind Sam to say. 

He has rope and duck tape and my eyes widen. I struggle and I'm about to scream when Sam's hand is placed over my mouth trapping my screams. My hands are tied up tightly in front of me and it hurts, the rope rubbing against my wrists. Then duck tape is placed over my mouth and around my head, I can hardly breathe. I'm forced through the house, which is completely empty, no furniture or anything in sight. We make it to a large room and in the middle is one red lounge chair and sitting in it is a big fat guy smoking a cigarette, he looks about 50, with grey balding hair. 

"Finally" the old man growls.

"Is he alone?" He then asks my dad.

"His two security guards are waiting in the car, you will have to take him through the back door" my dad says.

What the hell, take me through the back door? My eyes widen and I struggle against Sam's hold.

"Fuck him up first, I can't have him struggling and causing me shit on the way out of here. I would also prefer not to drive 6 hours with him causing shit in the back of the car" the man spits.

What the hell is going on.

"It would be our pleasure" Sam smirks.

Sam looks at me and I look straight back at him, fear in my eyes.

"Ohhhhhh right, you have no idea what's happening do you Lou?" He chuckles.

"Well we would like to introduce you to Mr Peter Davie's" Sam says.

"You are still as striking as you were three years ago kid, I know I'll be happy with you" Mr Davie's tells me with a seedy smirk.

I don't understand any of this, I have never met this man yet he acts like he knows who I am.

"Let's go back to the start hey Lou, three years ago, before you decided to piss off. We sold you, to Mr Davies for a huge amount of cash and when you ran away, you left us in his debt. We have spent the last three years trying to track you down so we can pay off our debt" my dad tells me.

"If you actually thought we gave a shit about you when you ran away you were highly mistaken. The only reason we even bothered to find you was to give you back to your rightful owner" Sam tells me.

"You are a pathetic piece of shit Lou and Mr Davies will be sure to remind you of that every fucking day" my dad tells me.

He walks over and grabs my hair and pulls my head back harshly. Tears are threatening to spill down my face, I can't believe my own father sold me. I know I'm worthless and this just proves how much, they want money over me. 

"You know what Louis, I actually loathe you, despise every fucking bone in your body. I have waisted the last three years of my life trying to find you. You deserve to rot in a basement for the rest of your life" my dad spits at me.

"You think Harry and Edward love you? No one can love you Louis, you are unlovable, you are so fucking fat and ugly I'm embarrassed for you. Harry and Edward would have figured all this out eventually and you would have been kicked to the curb anyway" Sam tells me.

"We will have fun together Louis,I can't wait to fuck you and your tight hole. If you are anything like Sam has described it will be hard to wait until we get back home" Mr Davies chuckles.

"He's even better when he's screaming in pain" Sam laughs.

"Really now? Well......go on, show me Sammy, fuck him up and show me, I want to watch" Mr Davies smirks.

My dad lets go of my hair and pushes me to the ground, my arms are tied so I have nothing to stop my fall and I land harshly on my arm, I hear the crack it makes, it's so familiar and it hurts like fuck. I whimper but my gag hushes it. I try to roll onto my back when Sam's boot hits me right in my side and he doesn't stop, he is relentless and the pain is unbearable. The tears come fast and I feel like I can't breathe with the gag on.

"You a such a fucking pussy Louis" Sam spits.

My dad then hauls me up into his arms and I scream in absolute agony. All he does is laugh though and Sam starts his assault again, he punches me directly in my jaw and brings his fist back immediately to hit me in the eye. I'm only being held up by my father and my breathing is becoming irregular, I can't get air in. I try to go to my happy memory I made with Edward and Harry today, try to remember their love and caring touches as Sam starts punching my stomach and ribs. By the time he is finished I'm so out of it, my body is done and I can't take anymore. I am surprised I'm even conscious. My dad drops me harshly to the floor.

"Don't think you will have any trouble with him now Pete" he laughs, Mr Davies joining in.

"Go on Sammy show Pete how good a fuck Louis is" My dad tells Sam. 

Sam then reaches for my jeans and I can't even move I can't fight and my body is giving up. I want Harry and Edward, I need them so badly. I go back to the memory, if that's the last thing I see before my body shuts down then I am happy. 

Sam doesn't get my pants off though, before Sirens are heard and the door is opening and Max and Drew are entering the house guns in hand.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update cause I love you all xxx enjoy xxxx

NARRATORS POV.

The twins are 20 mins out of London before they get through to Max, 

"Why the fuck have you not been answering your phone" Harry yells into the speaker.

"I'm sorry Haz, we were on radio,you told us to be on radio today! my phone is on silent" Max says and Harry curses. Of course he told them that, they are in the car waiting for Louis. 

"Fuck" Edward swears.

"What's wrong?" Drew asks.

"It's Louis, we need you to go get him, he's in danger. Sam and Troy as the ones who beat him, Sam........Sam is the one who raped Louis. They have obviously been blackmailing him, that's why he hasn't told us" Harry says worriedly.

 

"Fuck, I knew it I should have trusted my instincts" Max yells. Hitting the steering wheel in anger.

"Don't go in unarmed. We are 20 away, please.......please go get him, Edward says desperately.

"We are on our way in, we will get him out I promise" Max says and he hangs up. 

Max and Drew, make sure their guns are loaded and head to the front door of the house, they walk straight in and find it empty. As they round the corner guns out, they see Louis lying half dead on the ground beaten badly and barely conscious, Sam hovering over him, they both know his intentions straight away. They both register sirens in the distance and know back up is coming.

"Back the fuck away from him now" Max spits.

Sam gets up straight away and holds his hands up in surrender, Troy doing the same. Drew backs them to the corner gun pointed directly at them both. 

 

"Don't fucking move" he spits in disgust at them both. 

Max, has his gun pointed at Peter Davies when Louis groans from the ground. Max responds instantly and as soon as his back is turned Mr Davies pulls out his own gun. 

"If I can't fucking have him, no one can" He says and he fires the gun straight at Louis. Max tries to take the bullet for him but isn't quick enough and it hits Louis straight in the side.

Harry and Edward barge into the house with the police at that exact moment, they hear and see Louis being shot and his muffled agonising scream.

"Louis!!!!!!" Edward yells.

"Nooooooo" Harry screams. There is another gun shot and Mr Davies falls to the ground, shot in the head by the police. 

Harry and Edward race over to Louis side and crouch down beside him. The sight before them is devastating and even Max has tears in his eyes. Both boys try to hold it together for Louis sake. 

"Louis, please darling stay with us" Edward says.

Harry manages to cut his gag off and Edward unties his hands. 

"Louis, can you hear us, open your eyes baby" Harry says. 

Max has taken his shirt off and placed it over the bullet wound to try and stop the bleeding. They can hear the ambulance sirens and pray for them to hurry up. 

"Hang in there Louis, you can do it, keep your eyes open for us" Max tells him.

Louis eyes open and the terror behind them, the pain, breaks Harry and Edward.

"It's okay sweetheart we are here, don't leave us please" Harry says.

Louis then starts coughing up blood. 

"I......its hurts" is all he can say.

His face going white as a ghost and his eyes start to flutter.

"Stay with us baby, don't close those beautiful eyes yet please" Edward says.

"Please forgive us Louis, please.... We are so sorry, we love you so much" Harry says.

The ambulance come running into the house then, they push Harry and Edward aside and start working on Louis, they eventually get him stable enough to move. Louis is rushed to the ambulance and Harry and Edward chase after the stretcher. 

"Sorry guys, we can't let you in, we need three of us back here, he isn't stable enough, we will meet you at the hospital" one of the ambulance officers says.

The boys agree, they just want Louis fixed. The back door to the ambulance is shut and the last thing they hear is.

"We're loosing him" 

Harry and Edward stand there frozen as they watch the ambulance drive away with their world inside it.

Max and Drew come over and lead them both to the car and they quickly take off for the hospital.

"Can you call Ben, Drew" Harry asks brokenly.

"Already done, he's waiting at the other end so are Zayn, Liam and Niall" Drew says.

"What if he doesn't make it to the other end" Edward whispers.

"He will, Louis is strong he will make it, he loves you both too much to give up" Max tells them.

Both boys just hope and pray with everything they have that Louis survives this, they don't know what they will do if he doesn't make it. 

The hospital is surrounded my paps and reporters as Max and Drew lead Harry and Edward inside. Questions on Louis health are thrown at them, they wish they could answer but neither of them know what to expect when they make their way through the doors. Both boys put on their usual tough facade but inside they are both utterly broken. They make it through the front doors and are escorted by awaiting staff members to a private waiting area. When they arrive they see Liam, Zayn and Niall waiting for them. Niall can hardly keep it together. No words are spoken, instead they all just stare brokenly at each other before Zayn and Liam engulf Harry and Edward in hugs and comfort. 

"He will be okay" Zayn says. 

"It's okay, Louis is tough he will make it" Liam tells them.

The wait is agonising, no one will tell them anything and the fact that their wealth and class can do nothing for them here is extremely hard to deal with. All they can do is wait and comfort each other and pray that Louis is going to be okay.

Six gruelling hours later, Liam and Zayn take Niall home before Ben walks into the room in scrubs, his face is tired and sad. The boys are on their feet instantly. They stare at each other for a few seconds.

"Just say it" Harry says, he can tell it's bad news. 

Ben sighs.

"Seven broken ribs, a broken wrist, severe internal bleeding, punctured lung and lacerations. The bullet hit his kidney and ruptured it. Louis died.......he died three times but we got him back. He is extremely lucky to even be alive right now. At the moment he is stable, he is in intensive care. We have put him in an induced coma and he will be in one for at least two weeks, we need his body to heal a little before we wake him up. The pain right now would be unbearable for him and he could go into shock, if we can keep him stable he will have a good chance at making it. The next 24 hours is critical" Ben spills in one breath. 

"Fuck..... Ben please..." Harry says brokenly. His facade breaking and he lets a tear escape.

"We are doing everything we can Haz, I'm here, you know I will do everything I can for him" Ben says.

Harry understands he needs to be strong for Louis, he can break down when he knows Louis is okay. Edward on the other hand, isn't taking the news to well.

"Fuck this shit" he yells and punches the wall leaving a gaping hole in it.

Harry is quick to pull Edward into his arms. 

"It's okay, he will be okay" Harry says,

"I love him Harry so fucking much, I can't loose him, I won't make it, I need him" Edward says hugging Harry back,

"I know me too, I know! We have to pull it together though, we need to do our best to be strong for Louis right now okay" Harry says,

Edward takes a few deep breaths and nods his head. 

"Can we see him?" Harry asks.

"Of course! You have the entire top floor to yourselves, seven nurses and me at your beck and call. I've set up a separate bed for you both In Louis room. You don't have to leave his side" Ben says.

The boys relax at this news.

"Thank you" Edward says.

"Of course, come on I'll show you to his room" Ben says, 

Ben leads the boys to Louis room and as they walk along the floor Ben introduces them to the team watching over Louis.

"Harry and Edward, I would like you to meet our team, this is Trudy, Alice, Jake,Luke, Molly, Kate and Julian. They will rotating shifts and in charge of Louis care. These guys are the best of the best . If you need anything just ask" Ben says.

The boys introduce themselves and shake hands with everyone.

"Thank you for everything you have done for Louis so far, we really appreciate it" Edward says.

"It's our pleasure, I will be in to check his obs in about 10 minutes" Kate says smiling.

Her smile and cheery demeanour are much needed right now, it somehow gives the boys hope.

"Thank you" Harry says.

Ben then leads them into Louis room. The room is very big and Louis bed is in the middle of the room, Harry and Edwards double bed to the left of Louis. Louis is lying lifeless on the bed, a tube down his throat and a machine breathing for him. He has tubes sticking out of his hands and oxygen coming our of his nose, his hospital gown is pulled down exposing his chest and the heart rate monitors littering it. The sight is nearly unbearable for the boys. 

"I know it looks scary but every machine is helping Louis, he is stable right now so things are looking good" Ben says.

"Can he hear us?" Edward asks Ben.

"Some say yes, others don't know, I advise talking to him and letting him know you are here for him, I think it helps with recovery" Ben says. 

Edward nods and walks over to Louis bedside, he grabs his hand and sits in the chair. Louis hand is lifeless and cold and he hates it.

"Hey there sweetheart, I don't know if you can hear me but please, just know Harry and I love you so much.....we need you baby, please don't give up, please. We are here waiting for you, we won't leave your side. We love you so much" Edward says as he kisses Louis hand.

Harry stands in the corner watching the scene. 

"You okay Haz?" Ben asks.

"No" Harry says as he looks towards Ben.

"I could have stopped this, I should have seen this, but I didn't, he was nearly killed by his own family and we didn't protect him. Our job was to protect him and we didn't do it" Harry says as a tear escapes.

"Harry this isn't your fault, we can't change what's happened. I need you both to be strong right now, Louis needs you both to be strong if he has any chance of coming through this. His dad and brother will get what's coming to them, you and Edward will make sure of that but right now. Louis needs you, he needs to know you are there for him too" Ben says. 

Harry takes a deep breath, Ben's right. Louis is the most important thing right now. He nods his head and smiles slightly at Ben who hugs him. 

"I will be back in a little while okay" he tells Harry.

Harry nods and Ben leaves the room, he stares at Edward who is looking at him intently.

"He needs us Haz" Edward says brokenly.

Harry walks over to Edward and kisses him on the head lovingly. 

"We're here, I'm here, I'm here for both of you. We will get through this" he tells Edward. 

Edward stares at Harry thankfully, 

"I love you Haz" he says.

They share a tight hug and kiss and turn back towards Louis.

Harry reaches up and kisses Louis on the forehead, he swipes his fringe to the side.

"I'm here, angel, I love you so much, Edward and I can't wait to see those beautiful eyes again baby" he says.

Louis doesn't stir at all, the boys know he probably can't here them but will take every opportunity to tell him they love him.


	23. Chapter 23

NARRATORS POV

The next two weeks are agonising for the boys, Louis obs are all over the place and he has developed an infection. The nurses are in and out of the room every ten minutes and the boys don't get much rest. Liam, Zayn and Niall are frequent visitors, bringing food and clothes and much needed company. The nurses are all still cheery and positive but Harry and Edward are slowly loosing hope that they will even be able to bring Louis out of his coma. 

Two and a half weeks after Louis surgery Ben decides it's time to try and wake Louis up. 

"Okay so this medicine will start the process of waking him up, it still could take a few days though so don't worry if he isnt responding straight away" Ben says as he puts medicine into Louis drip.

"Is there a chance he won't wake up?" Edward asks worryingly.

Ben sighs.

"Yes, I'm sorry boys there is, but the last three days Louis has been stable and that is a great sign okay" Ben tells them. 

He leaves the room and Harry and Edward both settle down on the bed.

"Did you ever think we would end up here Haz? I mean I never thought I could love someone else as much as I love you.....but Louis, he's everything to me, you and him are my world and I feel like my heart is breaking more every day" Edwards tells Harry.

"I know Ed, Louis has just brought this light to our lives that I never want to let go of. I want him back......Let's take him away when we get out of here, take him to Paris or Greece, I want to show him the world give him everything" Harry says.

"Yes, let's take him to Greece, the beaches and the culture, he would love that" Edward says smiling for the first time in weeks.

The boys start planning out their trip when Louis monitor starts beeping wildly. They are both up in a second and by Louis side. Harry grabs Louis hand and it twitches in his palm.

"Louis baby?" Harry asks.

The five nurses on shift come racing into the room just as Louis starts chocking on the tube in his throat. Jake one of the nurses grabs what he needs and goes to take the tube out.

"Just relax Louis, I'm going to take the tube out now so you can breathe" he tells him gently.

The tube comes out and Louis gasps for air, his face scrunches up in pain but he doesn't open his eyes at all. He coughs a few times before his body relaxes. 

"Louis, baby can you hear me, can you open your eyes for us?" Edward asks.

 

LOUIS POV.

I can hear voices, low voices talking to me but I can't respond, I can make out a few 'I love you's' but my body is so weak and tired I can't respond at all. Over what feels like weeks the voices start to become clearer, I start to come back to my senses more and more. It happens so suddenly though, the pain and the fact I cannot breathe, it's like it all comes on top of me instantly. I can feel the tube come out of my throat but the pain I'm met with is unbearable, everywhere hurts so bad and I don't want this, I want to go back where there was no pain. I then hear Edwards voice, I have missed him and Harry so much. I need them, I want to see them. I start to slowly open my eyes but they are like led.

"That's it Louis, come back to us sweetheart" I hear Harry say. I can feel his hands runing through my hair.

"My eyes slowly flutter open and I'm met with the gorgeous sight of Harry and Edward. I've never seen them like they look though, tired and stressed in sweats and baggy Tshirts. It's my fault they look like that, my fault. Everything is my fault. 

"Hi Angel" Harry says as a tear slips down his face.

I can't talk, I can't find my voice. I'm so happy to see them but they look so exhausted.

"We are so happy to see those gorgeous eyes sweetheart" Edward tells me smiling, unshed tears in his eyes.

We are then interrupted by a flurry of nurses who usher Edward and Harry out of the way, there are five nurses in front of me and they are all shoving lights into my eyes and asking me questions I don't know the answers too. I panic, I can't see Harry or Edward.

"Just relax Louis, you're okay, everything is okay" one of the nurses tells me.

"Just breathe for us Louis" another one says.

"Edward......Harry" I rasp out.

"We're here baby, we won't leave it's okay we're here" I can hear them but can see they are being held back by nurses as they try to get to me. The pain is starting to get worse and I try to move but I cry out it hurts so bad. 

"Just lie still for us bud, you will be in a lot of pain, we will try get you comfortable but we need you to calm down" a male nurse tells me,

All I want is Harry and Edward though, I came back for them, to see them, why aren't they allowed near me.

A few tears escape my eyes I'm scared and the pain.....I try to remember what happened and then the flashbacks start. The touching, the beating....my dad sold me, my breathing picks up and so do the tears. I don't want anyone but Harry and Edward touching me, I try to shake the nurses off me.

"Get off, please get off me" I yell weakly. 

"We need to calm him down now" one of the nurses says, medical jargon is thrown around and when someone grabs my hands I really panic. 

"Let go....please....please don't hurt me" I scream out.

Ben then walks into the room.

"Okay everyone back up now" he says with authority.

The nurses stop instantly and back away from the bed.

Ben then turns to Harry and Edward.

"Calm him down boys and quickly" he tells Harry and Edward.

He then takes the nurses out of the room for a minute and I'm so thankful.

"Shhhhhhh, little one don't cry, we're here now" Harry tells me as he rushes to my side.

He is on my left and Edward on my right.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" I gasp out.

"No, no sorry's darling. There is nothing to be sorry for" Edward tells me.

"Sweetheart, we need you to calm down for us, can you take some deep breaths" Harry asks. 

I try but the pain is so bad.

"It hurts" I say breathlessly.

"We know angel, you hear that beeping though" Edward says and I listen, the annoying beeping sound is so loud.

I nod 

"That sound is happening because you are too worked up, we need you to breathe and relax so Ben can give you more pain relief and get you comfortable" Harry explains. 

"I want you, I don't want you to leave me" I say brokenly.

"We will never leave you again, you understand!, never!!!" Edward tells me with conviction.

"We are so sorry you had to go through what you did Louis, we love you so much" Harry tells me.

I begin to calm down at their words.

"That's it, good job" Edward says.

"So good for us Lou" Harry tells me. 

When I'm calm enough the beeping slowly stops being loud and just goes back to an annoying slow soft beep.

My pain is so bad at this point and I don't understand why.

"I'm so sore, it hurts so much. What happened?" I struggle to ask.

"Oh baby, we're sorry........you don't remember anything?" Harry asks. 

"I.....I remember my dad and Sam beating me, they hurt me really bad, I thought I was going to die" I say brokenly.

"You are so strong angel, you fought so hard and you came back to us" Edward says, placing a kiss on my forehead.

I then look down at my body and notice my right wrist is in a cast and my chest is littered with heart rate monitors, the oxygen in my nose is getting really annoying. My side though just hurts so bad. I try to move but the pain makes me gasp.

"Shhhhhh, it's okay, it's okay, you have to go slow baby" Edward says.

"What did they do to me, why does it hurt so bad, please make it stop" I beg.

"Sweetheart, you have seven broken ribs, a broken wrist. Your broken ribs punctured your lung. Your kidney ruptured when you were shot....you would be sore, you are lucky to be here" Harry says.

"Wha?? Shot.... I got shot? I don't even...." I start but the the memories come back, Mr Davies shot me in the side. 

"They.......they sold me, my dad and Sam they sold me for money. That man.....was going to take me forever, what if you hadn't have found me, he would have taken me" I say frantically.

"It's okay, we did find you and we will always find you Louis, we would have gotten you back" Edward says, cupping My face.

"How did you find me, how did you know I was in trouble?" I ask. 

They were at a meeting, how did they know what was happening, I panic at the though of them knowing my past.

"Your old neighbour" Harry says.

I look at him confused.

"Greta?" I whisper

"Yes, she called us a few weeks ago and asked to meet with us. She told us everything Lou, everything that happened to you" Edward says gently.

"Ben also called with the DNA results, telling us that they belonged to Sam. We raced back as fast as we could baby. We are so so so sorry we didn't figure it out before, so sorry we let you down" Harry says.

I shake my head, no, it's not their fault, none of this is their fault. They are blaming themselves for my mistakes and I can't take it.

"No, it's my fault all of this is my fault. I kept it from you, I didn't want you to know about my past, you can't know. You will hate me and think I'm disgusting.......I'm sorry. They said they would kill you in front of me, shoot you both and I couldn't deal with that I was trying to protect you, will you leave me because I lied? I'm so sorry I'm such an embarrassment and when the media finds out everyone will hate me and then you and....." I say Struggling for breath.

"Okay stop right now" Harry says with authority.

I look him straight in the eye.

"We understand why you didn't tell us Louis, but you should have trusted us to deal with it. We would have had your father and Sam dealt with so easily. They would not have gotten within a meter if you or us, we are so sorry you had to go through that alone baby" Harry tells me.

I can't believe how stupid I was, I thought I was doing the right thing though. Then I remember I have no idea what happened to my dad or Sam.

"Where are they" I ask, knowing they know who I'm talking about

"Louis, we.....we have them. Max and Drew have them" Harry tells me, looking into my eyes.

"You mean, they aren't going to jail?" I ask swallowing the lump in my throat.

"Baby, we own most of this god dam town, and we think they deserve more than just being put in jail" Edward States.

I don't really understand what they are talking about. I know they are powerful and rich but how can they decide what happens to them.

"What do you mean?" I ask, scared of the answer.

Edward and Harry share a look before they both turn back to me, Edward cups my cheek and looks me straight in the eyes.

"Baby, what they did to you was completely unforgivable, you deserve the world and we want to make sure you are never ever hurt again. We want you to never have to think about them coming back and hurting you again" Edward says.

I think I know what they are getting at but they wouldn't do that to someone would they? I'm not sure how I feel about this.

"You......you want to....they are going to die?" I whisper, my eyes never leaving Edwards.

"We are going to make sure they get what's coming to them and that they will never, ever be able to hurt you again" Edward Says with authority.

Tears sting my eyes, I know my dad and Sam hurt me so badly, made me want to end my own life. They nearly killed me twice and never even batted an eyelid when it came to selling me for money, But the thought of their life ending because of me, doesn't sit right and the fact that Harry and Edward have this power is so scary. I'm scared of them right this second, I look to them both sitting on the bed in front of me in complete fear, my breathing starting to get faster again.

"Louis, look at us" Harry says again.

I don't listen though, trying to get the thoughts sorted in my head. What if they hurt me? I know logically they would never but I thought my dad would never hurt me, he was my dad and he was supposed to love and protect me and all he did was cause me pain. A few tears escape my eyes and I subconsciously reach for the drips in my hand wanting to run. I've disconnected myself from the pain and my injuries. Stuck in my head instead. I don't even feel the pain as I rip the drip completely out of my hand. 

"No little one don't do that" Edward says, this time he wasn't quick enough to stop me. He grabs my hands gently trying to centre me.

Harry slinks behind me carefully and pulls me back against him, he rests my head on his shoulder and runs his fingers softly through me hair.

"You do not ever have to be scared of us sweetheart, Edward and I would never, ever lay a finger on you" Harry reassures me.

"Baby look at me" Edward asks me again and this time I do. His green eyes are looking at me so lovingly.

"What have we always told you" he asks.

I take a deep breath.

"That, I'm always .......safe with you" I say quietly.

Edward smiles so big at me.

"That's right angel. Harry and I promise to protect you and do our best to keep you safe and.......and if that means ending your father and Sam than that's what we will do" Edward says matter of factly.

"But........I can't do that to someone else, they hurt me so much Edward, so much that I wanted to end my life so many times. How do I live with myself knowing I ended there's" I ask.

Edward looks at me sympathetically.

"Darling, you have such a wonderful. Amazing heart and your innocence should never be compromised. We aren't giving you the choice in this and therefore it's out of your control. The police are turning a blind eye and Max and Drew will deal with them Until we can. This has nothing to do with you and therefore there is no guilt on your part" Harry tells me still stroking my hair.

"But I know" I say breathlessly.

"And nothing you say or do will make us change our minds" Harry tells me.

"Not even me leaving?" I ask.

They know as well as I do that I will never leave, I could never leave these two amazing men who love me and who I love endlessly.

"We all know that none of us can walk away Louis, none of us have the strength to let go" Edward tells me matter of factly.

"Will you do it yourselves?" I ask 

"Yes" they both tell me. Tears slowly make their way down my cheeks.

"You are our number one darling, we will protect you with everything we have and that means we will do absolutely anything to make sure you are safe" Harry says.

Edward swipes the tears off my cheeks. I love them so much.

"Can, can I see them before" I find myself asking.

"No" they both say with authority.

"Please" I beg looking straight into Edwards eyes.

He sighs and looks to Harry.

"We'll see okay, right now you need to focus on getting better so we can take you home again" Edward tells me.

Harry goes to move off the bed but I whimper.

"Don't, please.....stay please I want you to be close to me please" I say without hesitation.

"Always" Harry says.

"I just have to go page Ben, he needs to put that drip back in and you need more pain relief" Edward says.

I let him go reluctantly and Harry gets a little more comfortable behind me. 

Edward comes back onto the bed when he finishes paging Ben and he fixes the oxygen tubes under my nose.

"I don't like them, I want them off" I say crankily. 

Edward and Harry chuckle.

"Sorry sweetheart no way, they are helping you and your cute little pout will get you nowhere" Edward says fondly.

Ben chooses to enter the room then, he comes over and sees the blood on the sheets from the drip I pulled out.

"Let's clean you up hey Lou, get you more comfortable. You will be in a lot of pain and for a while so the pain relief we are giving you will make you sleep" he tells me.

"No but, I'm not tired I don't want to go back to sleep, what if I don't wake up. What if your not here when I wake up?" I say rushed to Harry and Edward.

"Relax, we aren't going anywhere, we haven't left this room in two weeks sweetheart, now that we have you back we won't be starting now either" Harry says.

Ben has already slipped something into my drip and my eyes get droopy. I try to keep them open though as my body relaxes.

"Just close your eyes darling, we promise we won't leave you" Edward tells me.

I still try and fight the inevitable though.

"Louis, do as you are asked please" Harry's dominating voice tells me.

I don't listen though and keep trying to stay awake.

"So stubborn even when you're in pain" Edward chuckles fondly.

"Hmmmm, we will be working on your disobedience when we get you home young man" Harry says sternly but I can hear the fond in his voice.

I smile slightly.

"I love you" I say as my eyes droop for the last time.

"We love you so much sweetheart" Harry says.

"Forever Louis, we will always love you" Edward says and then I'm out.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter guys sorry, next ones longer xxx enjoy xxx

LOUIS POV

The last eight weeks have been extremely painful physically. I have had to learn how to walk again and my injuries have left me with a painful limp on my left side. My physiotherapist Katie, whom Harry and Edward hired has promised me I will eventually walk without a limp but it will take time and determination from me. When I first heard this I was so upset and angry but then I realised how lucky I was to even be able to walk at all. I get to go home today and Katie will be having weekly visits with me at home in our pool to help me. I'm still in a bit of pain but Ben said that was normal and it could take even a few years for everything to go back to normal, I'm just thankful to be here.

Harry and Edward have not left my side this entire time, always around with their dominating opinions and bossiness that I know without, I wouldn't even have gotten this far. 

I sit on the bed waiting for Harry and Edward to finish the paperwork, ready to leave the place I've known for the past eight weeks. Edward and Harry made sure I had new clothes to leave the hospital in and my expensive black sweats and dark blue jumper hang off my small frame. I've lost a fare amount of weight being confined to bed and on pretty high dosage pain relief for so long. 

I finish tying my black vans up when Edward saunters into the room, his blonde hair pulled back into a bun and his black button up hanging perfectly off his muscles. His black jeans look painted on and I blush when I see him.

"Ready to go Button?" He asks gently. 

I shrug my shoulders and sigh. He then comes and sits next to me on the bed, he grabs my hands in his and kisses the side of my head.

"What's up little one? Talk to me" he says.

"I....I'm scared to leave the safety of the room Edward, what happens if something goes wrong or something" I whisper embarrassed for being so weak.

"It's okay to be scared, you have been through something traumatic and it will take time for that feeling to go away. You need to remember though that Harry and I are here to help you and love you and you need to start telling us these things. When you feel scared tell us and we will be right there with you" Edward says. He then leans in and kisses my lips lovingly. 

I smile at him and tuck myself into his side. 

"Now, Max and Drew are here with the car, would you like to walk or should I carry you?" Edward asks.

"Um....are there any paps around?" I asks cautiously.

Edward sighs.

"Yeah, yeah there are....I'm sorry baby" Edward says. 

"It's okay, but can I.....can I talk to Max before we go?" I ask unsure.

I haven't spoken to Max since the incident and as the pieces of my flashbacks started to come together I remember Max trying to take the bullet for me, trying to save me and I want to thank him. 

"Of course sweetheart, I will call him up now" Edward says and makes a phone call. 

As Max enters my room, Edward tells me he is going to help Harry with my bags and to call him when we are done and he leaves the room, leaving Max and I staring at each other. 

His dark grey eyes are looking at me thoughtfully, but he doesn't say anything. 

"I.......I remembered what happened" I tell him.

"Oh?" He asks, his demeanour remaining intimidating.

"Why.....why did you try and save me?" I ask brokenly.

He sighs and comes and sits next to me on the bed, he looks me straight in my eyes. 

"Kid, listen......I'm sorry" he says.

I look at him confused.

"I honestly thought you were around just for the money, Harry and Edward are family to me and a few of their past hookups were only after one thing. I've never seen either of them act like they do with you though, I knew they fell in love quickly and I just wanted to protect them. Just like you...I guess" he says with a slight smile.

I smile slightly back, my anger and fear I once held for Max slowly disappearing. 

"When I realised what lengths you went to though Louis, to protect them, I was overcome with guilt. When I saw you lying lifeless on that floor, what you went through.....I couldn't believe what an idiot I had been. You were just trying to protect them all along. I'm sorry for ever doubting you" he tells me.

"Please don't apologise to me, none of this is your fault and I'm sorry for not trusting you enough to protect Harry and Edward In the first place. I should of told you all what was going on" I say looking down ashamed.

"I understand why you didn't and I think you are extremely brave and I know how much you love them" Max says. 

I look toward him holding eyes contact.

"Thank you" I whisper.

He smiles and suddenly I'm brought into his big strong arms for a hug. 

"You are part of the family now Louis and you have my word I will do every single thing I can to make you, Harry and Edward safe" Max tells me.

I return his hug trying to relay my thank you's and gratitude as I do. We pull back and we both smile at each other. 

"Now, enough of this sappy stuff. Let's get you Home hey" Max says and he reaches out and picks me up bridal style. 

I giggle at him as he carries me down to the car with ease. I say goodbye to the nurses and Ben and thank them for looking after me. When we get to the car the paparazzi are everywhere and Harry and Edward are waiting in front of our car for us. They smile knowingly at Max and I. Max makes quick work of getting me into the car and then goes to get in his separate car with Drew to follow us home. 

As we pull away from the hospital I take a deep breath, trying to hold my anxiety down. This is the first time in eight weeks I've seen the sun, the first time I've seen the real world and it makes me nervous. I was getting used to my safe bubble in the hospital and having Harry and Edward by my side 24/7 now I have to adjust to reality again and I don't know how to do it. 

The drive is taking longer than I thought it would and as I push my thoughts away I realise we aren't heading in the direction of home. 

"Where, where are we going?" I ask swallowing thickly. 

I'm slightly scared and I can't help the feeling of uneasiness in my stomach. Where are Harry and Edward taking me.

"Relax darling" Harry tells me soothingly. 

"No, Harry.......I'm......you said we were going home" I try to say smoothly but completely fail. 

Edward sees I'm struggling and takes his seatbelt off and climbs over the back of the car and sits next to me on the seat.

"Shhhhhhh, everything is okay. You said you wanted this baby but if we get there and it's to much use your code word and we will have you out in a second, if you have changed your mind it's okay" Edward says. 

We pull up outside an abandoned warehouse, Drew and Max behind us. We all get out of the car and as I stare at the derelict building it hits me that my father and Sam are inside and that this is the very last time I will ever see them again.


	25. Chapter 25

LOUIS POV

 

"Get him back in the car" Edward tells Harry.

I'm panicking but I need to do this. Harry's warm arms snake around my waist and he holds me close to him. 

"Come on baby, this is to much for you, let's get you home" Harry says.

I manage to shake my head and wiggle out of his embrace. 

"Louis, come on let's go" Edward says but I don't want to, I need to do this.

"No.....I need to see them just....give me a second please" I say.

They sprung this on me, which was probably a good thing, I would have been stressing over the whole thing if they hadn't, but I just need to calm down a little.

"No, Louis this isn't a good idea, let's go please" Harry states. 

He goes to pick me up but I shake him off and I run as fast as I can towards the warehouse door. 

"Louis William!" Edward scolds me, but I'm already at the door, Drew and Max already inside.

As I push the door open I come to a dark open room, there are stairs to my left that lead down to another room, I can hear voices down there so I walk down the stairs which is harder than I thought with a limp and I crash the door open. Harry and Edward haven't followed me yet but Max and Drew are in the room and I see my dad and Sam in the middle of the room, chained to the wall. They look terrible, thin, with chapped lips and bruises here and there. I swallow thickly as we take in each other. 

"Well well well, if it isn't the miracle child" my dad spits at me.

"You should be fucking dead you fucking fag" Sam spits at me.

Max is quick to put Sam in his place and slaps him across his face.

"Shut your mouth" Max spits.

I gasp at the sight before me, sam and my dad have been chained up in here for nearly ten weeks. I'm sure they haven't been fed or watered well and they have been beaten, not badly but there are definitely bruises. I can't help but think though that what they have been subjected to is nowhere near what they put me through over the years, no where near the torture I had to sustain at their hands. I want nothing more than to see them suffer but I am struggling with my guilt, how can I okay their killing. It's inhuman and goes against everything inside me. But what they did to me........I can't..... 

Tears well in my eyes as I try to hold them back.

"What the fuck are you even doing here?" Sam asks.

"Come to rub in our face that you survived once again? That we should have killed you with a bullet as soon as we had the chance?" My dad says.

Even though they are in this position they still hate me, still can't even say sorry or even pretend to be sorry. I just don't know what I've done wrong.

I sense Edward and Harry enter the room and my dad and Sam tense up instantly. I don't take my eyes off my father.

"I want to know why" I say shakily.

"Why what?" He spits.

"Why you did what you did to me.....why you hate me so much" I say trying to hold back my threatening tears.

Edward and Harry come closer behind me and I sense their security and love but they don't touch me, trying to maintain their threatening stance.

"Who the fuck could ever love you" is what Sam replies. 

"You were so worthless Louis. So fucking worthless, from the moment you were born. Always in the way, always asking for things. You always needed to rely on someone" my dad starts.

"Sam was the stronger one, could look after himself by the age of six, but you, you were always such a fag, always crying about something, always weak. The first time I hit you I felt everything inside me shift and I felt like I could breathe again. You deserved every single thing you got Louis and I will never, ever be sorry for hurting you. I just wish I had killed you myself" My dad says.

My breathing picks up and I turn towards Sam.

"I just don't understand what you wanted by coming here Louis, did you want us to tell you how sorry we are, how much we love you?" Sam asks incredulously like its the stupidest thing to expect.

"You did didn't you?" Him and my dad laugh.

"Oh Louis, all I can hope for is that when I'm gone you will continue to remember how I fucked you, how I ruined you, the pain, how much it hurt. I hope everything I did to you stays with you forever and haunts your dreams at night. You are worthless Louis and always will be" Sam says.

"Okay that's enough" Harry's loud voice echoes in the room. 

"Max" Edward says his tone cold. 

Max walks over to me and grabs me and pulls me to his chest he lifts me up easily and starts walking out of the room with me.

"No.......please no" I yell. 

I can't help it, I don't know if I want to watch or want to stop it all or what, I'm so scared and anxious yet relieved at what's about to happen.

"Fuck you Louis, I hope you rot in hell" my dad yells.

"This is all your fault Louis, I hope you can live with what you are doing" Sam yells after me. 

Max shuts the door behind us but doesn't let me go, I'm still struggling in his arms and then the screams start. The echoes of my dad and Sam as Edward and Harry take out their wrath on them.

NARRATORS POV

Harry and Edward turn towards Sam and Troy, as they listen to Louis getting taken away. 

"Just get it over with would you" Troy spits at them.

Harry smirks evilly towards Troy.

"If you think we will end you quickly after what you did to Louis, you are sadly mistaken" Harry says quietly, his voice is threatening. 

He grabs a crowbar that's resting against the wall and without hesitation he whips it across Troy's face, causing him to cry out in pain.

"The pain you caused Louis is completely unforgivable, we will end you for it but not before we give justice to Louis. You will suffer a slow and painful death" Edward says.

Edward walks towards Sam and places a plastic bag over Sam's head, effectively cutting off his oxygen. He then let's rip on Sam's body, beating him senseless, there is blood on his knuckles and he doesn't stop, he can't stop. 

When he does Sam is on the verge of unconsciousness. 

Harry hands Edward the crowbar and Edward slowly and painfully breaks every single one of Sam's ribs. The cries of pain falling form Sam's mouth just egg him on, Sam will know what it felt like to be Louis if it's the last thing Edward does. 

When Sam is nearly gone, Edward stops. He leans down to his level on the floor. His oxygen has nearly been cut off completely.

"Louis is our world and we will make sure he has the best possible life ever. He will be loved and taken care of while you rot in hell you fucking bastard" Edward says and then gets up to leave Sam to suffocate.

Harry turns to Troy who's face is pure terror after watching the assault on Sam. 

Harry begins by taking out a knife and running it along Troy's body, he stops at Troy's side and slowly digs the blade into him, Harry knows it isn't enough to kill him but it will cause him immense pain. 

"How could you do what you did to your own son?, how could you abuse him and hurt him like that.?" Harry asks. 

He pulls the knife out causing Troy to scream. Harry quickly sticks the knife in troys other side painfully. Edward passes him another plastic bag and Harry makes quick work of placing it over troys face.

Harry then takes great pleasure in beating the absolute shit out of Troy. 

"I hope you fucking rot wherever you go...." Harry growls as he places punch after punch, kick after kick to Troy's body. 

By the time the boys are done both Troy and Sam are nearly dead, their injuries severe and there oxygen slowly running out. 

"Rot in hell you sick fucks" Harry says as he and Edward leave the room. Eager to get back to their Louis. Troy and Sam will have about 20 minutes of intense pain and suffering before they run out of air. 

LOUIS POV.

"Come on buddy, it's okay. You're safe, come on" Max tells me as he brings me up the stairs. 

He takes me back to the car and sits me in the back seat, my breathing is heavy and I can still hear their screams in my head. Should I be stoping this, the screams of pain are getting to much and I bring my knees to my chest and clamp my hands over my ears, trying to drown out the noise.

Max is trying to calm me down but I feel so out of it and guilt rips through me, I know it shouldn't but it does. I feel so weird and scared and I just want to leave. 

Soon Harry and Edward come out of the warehouse and they look angry and cold, covered in blood. Max wonders over to them both and they talk, then Harry and Edwards eyes land on me. I panic and scoot against the door of the car and shut my eyes, my hands still over my ears. I feel them both get into the back seat with me and the door shut. The silence is deafening and I'm so scared. 

Harry reaches out to comfort me but I flinch away. 

"Button, it's me it's okay" he tells me gently.

"No, no, no, no, no" I say shaking my head.

"Sweetheart, we will never hurt you, you are safe just relax" Edwards voice hits me next. 

I hear them have a conversation and then they both get out of the car, I don't move and keep my eyes tightly shut. I hear the boot open and Harry and Edward fiddling around inside, I hear the boot shut and then the back door open again. I chance a look and notice Harry and Edward are clean and changed and there is no sign of blood anywhere. 

"It's okay" Harry tells me.

He opens his arms for me and I shoot so fast towards him, into his safe arms. The tears come then and I sob as I hug Harry so tightly. He wraps me up tightly, Edward is around me too his hand on the back of my head. 

"Shhhhhhh, it's okay now" Harry tells me.

"It's all over sweetheart, everything is going to be okay now" Edward says, gently.

They both place kisses on my head and hold me tightly as I cry, whispering sweet nothings in my ear. 

"We love you so much darling" Harry says.

"We will never, ever let you go baby" Edward says. 

Eventually my sobs die down and I'm utterly exhausted, I can feel the fuzzy place I like to go to start to overtake my mind.

"It's okay, we will be here when you come up baby, go with it, it's fine" Harry says.

I don't need to be told twice before I listen to his words and go to my safe place.

This time I come up by myself, the room is dark and Harry and Edward are nowhere in sight. The thought of being alone scares me shitless and I get out of bed quickly. I stumble a little as I try to exit the room hastily. I make my way downstairs, I can hear their voices in the kitchen, I hurry Into the kitchen and find Edward and Harry standing at the island bench with a glass of wine each, talking to Max and Drew who have their own glass. I relax when I see them but I'm feeling upset and scared, I know my dad and Sam can't hurt me anymore but I'm still on edge,I feel like I'm being followed and I don't want to be alone. 

Harry sees me first and concern riddles his features as he turns to me, he only has time to outstretch his arms before I'm running into them. He picks me up and I wrap myself around him and bury my head in his neck effectively relaxing me. 

"Okay sweetheart?" Harry asks gently.

I nod my head.

"You left me, I don't like being alone" I whisper.

"We're sorry Angel, we thought you would be out for a while, we would never leave you don't worry" he tells me. 

"We have dinner for you baby, Harry made it especially" Edward says as I lift my head towards him. He kisses me on the lips and smiles.

Harry puts me down and Edward leads me to the table and Drew and Max follow to sit with us, Harry serves up dinner on plates and brings them over. He places one in front of everyone and gets me a bottle of water. The food looks delicious, some sort of creamy pasta.

It's a little tense around the table as everyone digs into their food. I sigh and play with my food taking a few bites before I can't stand the tension any more.

"Is everyone angry at me?" I ask quietly.

"What?....." Edward asks.

"Why would we be angry bud?" Max asks.

"Because.......I panicked, I'm sorry it just got to much and what they said to me I just, it hurt and I didn't mean to get so upset I'm sorry" I say.

Harry sighs and puts his fork down. He turns to me and makes me look him directly in the eyes.

"No one is angry, upset or disappointed at all with you, you have done absolutely nothing wrong angel and we are all worried about you" Harry tells me. 

I take a deep breath.

"I'm......I'm okay" I say.

"Louis" Edward says and I turn towards him now,

"We never want you to be scared of us, please tell us how you feel about what happened, about what Harry and I did" Edward says.

I break eye contact and look to my lap.

"I'm not afraid of you" I start.

It's the truth I'm not afraid of Harry or Edward, the fact they did what they did for me, words can never express how much I love them. 

"I....I just don't understand why they hated me so much, how they could do the things they did to me. They said no one could ever love me so how, can you?" I ask.

"Angel, we love you so god dam much, you are everything to us. The issues they both had were beyond repair and none of what they said is true" Edward says. 

"We know it's hard to believe but we want you forever Louis and hopefully one day you will realise just how perfect you are, just how much we truly love you" Harry says. 

Tears slip down my cheeks.

"I'm so sorry" I sob

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you what was going on, so sorry I didn't let you in. I thought I was protecting you, I love you so much that the thought of something happening to either of you hurt so much.....I wouldn't survive if something did and I'm sorry for lying I'll never to it again I promise" I say behind my tears.

"Oh sweetheart" Edward says and he brings me into his arms.

"We love you angel, we forgive, you. You are so brave trying to protect us baby" he whispers.

When he pulls back Harry pulls me into his arms.

"We love you Louis, we want you to promise us from now on you will be honest with us, about everything. If we had lost you darling we wouldn't have survived either. We love you so much!" Harry says. 

"I love you too" I whisper back. 

Eventually my tears dry up and I pull back, we all go back to our dinner and I start eating a few more bites.

"Can I ask a question?" I say looking up 

"You can ask, can't tell you if we will answer it" Edward winks at me and I smile a genuine smile back at him.

"Are my dad and Sam the ones who broke into my apartment?" I ask worriedly, I hope there is no one else after me.

Max is the one who answers this question.

"Yes.... Your dad and Sam had a plan too" he says.

I look at him questioningly.

"They wanted it to look like someone was threatening you, they were going to kidnap you, sell you, then send a ransom to Harry and Edward for money, then skip town" Max says.

That sounds typical I guess. I can't help but be hurt but I know they can never hurt me ever again.

"I hate them" I say, I'm ashamed to say it because I feel guilty and I don't understand why, after everything they did to me.

"And that's okay baby, it's a natural reaction" Harry tells me.

"Then why do I feel guilty for hating them, why do I feel guilty that they are gone. I hate them and everything they did to me but it still hurts and I don't want it to" I say looking at my plate.

"Because you are a good person Louis, you were willing to forgive them for something completely unforgivable and that just goes to show what an amazing person you are" Edward says.

"Time will help sweetheart and soon you won't even think about it anymore, you have done nothing wrong and we want you to remember that" Harry says.

I sigh and nod my head. I really hope it's true, that I can somehow let go of this guilt, it's eating me alive and I just want to move on and be with Harry and Edward.


	26. Chapter 26

Narrators POV 

"I can't do any more Katie, I want to get out!" Louis yells.

Katie and Louis have been in the pool for the last 20 minutes, trying to make progress on the limp created by Louis injuries.

"Yes you can sweetheart, just a little further and we will stop okay" Katie tells Louis gently.

Tears stream down Louis face, he is in pain and so frustrated.

Harry and Edward have been watching them from behind the glass doors that lead out to the pool area. Wanting to remain inconspicuous but wanting to keep up with Louis progress too. 

"He's had enough Harry, get him out of the pool" Edward says worriedly.

"Katie knows what she is doing Ed, he's okay, he needs to get frustrated in order to keep going" Harry tells Edward.

"I can't stand him upset and in pain Harry!" He says.

"I know babe, why don't you go get his pain relief and then we will get him out okay" Harry says trying to distract Edward.

Edward nods and walks towards the kitchen to get Louis medicine. Harry watches him go admiring his ass, before turning back to the pool to see Louis storming out dripping wet, while angry tears stream down his face. 

"Louis" Katie calls after him.

Louis doesn't stop though and hurries to get into the house, Harry makes himself known and grabs Louis around the waist so he can't go any further.

"Hey, hey, hey, what's happened little one?" He says as he brings a crying Louis into his chest. 

"I can't do it, I don't want to do it any more it hurts" Louis says frustratingly. 

Katie then comes out of the pool towel around her waist. 

"Louis, honey, you were doing so well!" She says encouragingly.

"No I wasn't you are just saying that" Louis yells at her.

Edward then comes out the back confusion on his face, medicine in hand.

"Louis William, watch your tone" he scolds.

Louis hangs his head wiping his tears.

"It's okay boys, I know how frustrating it can be" Katie says smiling.

"Thanks for understanding Katie" Harry says kindly.

"Let me go Harry, I want to go upstairs" Louis says angrily, pushing Harry's arms off him.

"Katie?" Edward asks, making sure it's okay for Louis to leave.

"It's fine, I will see you next week Hun, you're doing great Lou, just remember that okay" Katie says.

Louis shakes his head and runs off upstairs. Edward and Harry turn to Katie, Harry rubs his hands over his face and Edward sighs.

"Don't look so worried boys, he's doing okay I promise!" Katie tells them smiling.

"Just okay?" Edward asks.

Katie sighs.

"Look, emotionally I honestly don't think Louis is where he needs to be to want to get better. He has been through so much and I think he's still adjusting to everything. It's only been three weeks since he left the hospital, he's anxious, I can see it in everything he does" She tells them.

"So what do we do?" Harry asks worriedly.

"I say we don't put so much pressure on him, this isn't something that needs to be worked on straight away and upsetting him I think will make it worse. Can I suggest a holiday or something? He needs to relax and deal with some of his emotions and then he may be more open to treatment" she says. 

"Okay, yeah, a holiday sounds good, I think that would be good for him" Edward says. 

"I agree, we will organise it" Harry says.

"Thanks Katie" Edward smiles towards her.

"Of course, Louis is a wonderful kid and I will do everything I can to help him" she says.

They say their goodbyes and Harry and Edward show Katie out. 

They then walk upstairs to find Louis. When they enter the bedroom he is nowhere in sight, they worry for a minute checking the bathroom but not finding him there either. It then clicks for them both at the same time and they head towards the wardrobe. They open it up to find Louis dried and dressed in sweats and a shirt sitting with his legs to his chest under their shirts. 

Louis looks up to them both wipes his eyes.

"I'm sorry" he says.

Harry and Edward walk into the room and sit opposite Louis, 

"I know it's frustrating but you cannot speak to Katie like that, she is just trying to help you" Edward tells Louis.

"I know" Louis says quietly. 

"She said you have been doing amazingly sweetheart, we are so proud of you" Harry says.

"I'm not doing amazingly, I can't even make it 20 minutes without loosing it, I hate this so much" Louis says angrily.

"Relax okay, it's not going to happen overnight, it takes time okay" Edward tells Louis, he reaches out and runs his hand through Louis hair, Louis leans in to the touch, craving the twins affection. 

"Can you be a good boy for us Lou?" Edward asks, voice turning husky.

Louis knows what that means and looks Edward in the eyes.

"Yes" he whispers. 

"I want you to go straight to the bed, undress completely and wait in the middle of the bed for us" Edward tells him sternly.

Louis stomach flutters, he's nervous but excited at the same time.

Louis nods his head in understanding.

"Words, don't make us tell you again" Harry says firmly. 

"Sorry, okay" Louis says.

He gets up slowly and makes his way out of the wardrobe, his hands slightly shaking as he takes his clothes off and sits cross legged in the middle of the bed. Louis knows the twins are going to take care of him, knows they understand what he needs. He needs them right now and he knows he has to give himself to them completely.

It's an agonising ten minutes before Harry and Edward leave the wardrobe, they both are down to their boxers. Edward has two silk scarves in his hand. Harry leaves the room without a word but Louis knows not to question it. Edward looks at Louis and bites his bottom lip as he takes him in. He leans down and starts kissing Louis slowly and softly. Louis responds instantly, he's pliant and relaxed and Edward smiles at the fact.

"Good boy baby" Edward tells him as he pushes him down carefully onto the bed, he hovers over him and they continue to explore each other's mouths. 

Edward pulls back and Louis is breathless, the sight of Edwards hard length in his boxers turns Louis on even more, knowing he's the reason behind it. 

"Hands" Edward commands.

Louis obeys immediately and gives his hands to Edward, Edward smirks and ties his hands together and places them above Louis head tying the scarf to the bed head. Edward then grabs the other scarf in his hands.

"I know we are asking a lot but we want you to trust us, this is a big step but we think you're ready" Edward says. Louis looks at Edward, a hint of fear in his eyes as Edward slips the scarf over Louis eyes. 

"God job baby, I'm right here okay" Edward tells Louis. 

Louis breathing has picked up a little but he's okay.

"Code word?" Edward asks.

"Blue" Louis says.

"Good boy" Edward responds. 

Louis then hears Harry enter the room again, he can hear something clink as he enters and wonders what it is. Before he can think to much though, his lips are assaulted by Harry. He responds eagerly and Harry uses his tongue to swirl around Louis mouth, tasting every inch of him. Edwards mouth is then on his neck and he moans at the feeling of both mouths on his body. 

They continue to kiss and suck Louis body all over, all three of them moaning at the contact, loving being so close to each other. Suddenly the boys leave Louis body causing Louis to whimper. 

He feels the bed dip and the clinking noise again before there is a very cold mouth on his hard length. He gasps from the sensation and realises Edwards mouth has ice in it while he sucks Louis off.

"Edward" Louis moans restlessly.

Edward smiles towards Harry, completely overwhelmed that Louis knows it's him without even looking, knows his mouth and what he feels like. 

"Good boy, Louis, so so good baby" Harry praises. 

He then feels Harry's cold mouth suck over his nipples, the wet sensation drips down Harry's chin and onto Louis heated skin, Sending tingles all over his body. Edward and Harry are so turned on, watching their boy fall apart at their touch, having him respond to them like this means everything. Louis is finally submitting and giving them his all and they cannot express how much love they feel right now. 

Louis begins to get restless and overwhelmed, his body so sensitive and feeling so many emotions. Harry continues to run the cold ice all over Louis body with his mouth, causing goosebumps and sweat to appear on his tanned skin. Edward places a new piece of ice in his mouth and keeps sucking Louis hard cock, running his tongue up and down his shaft as he does. 

"Ughhhhhh, I......ughhhhhhh" Louis moans. 

The boys can tell he is on the edge.

"We want you to come like a good boy Louis, come like this for us" Edward says and goes back to sucking Louis.

"Come in Edwards mouth baby, let him taste you" Harry whispers in Louis ear as he kisses his neck and his fingers play with his nipples.

Louis's senses are in overdrive and he has given himself to the boys so on their command he lets go and releases into Edwards mouth. Both boys moan and Harry kisses Louis heatedly as he comes. 

Edward pulls off with a pop and leans up to kiss Louis and Harry in a three way kiss.

"Fuck you taste so good baby" Harry says and they continue to kiss and suck each other's mouths. When they pull back Louis is spent but the boys aren't finished yet. Edward slowly lifts the scarf off Louis eyes and smiles down at him.

"So good baby" he tells him. 

Louis breathing is still uneven but he smiles slightly. Harry then gets up and grabs another ice cube from the bowl. He then hovers over Louis and kisses him. 

"Just relax okay, just relax and let your body go with it" he tells Louis as he slowly inserts an ice cube into Louis tight hole. 

Louis gasps at the sensation and tries to wiggle away.

"Shhhhhh, relax, relax its okay" Harry coaxes him through it. When it's in Harry removes his fingers.

Louis feels cold and it's painful yet it's satisfying having something in there, he can feel the ice melting and it's so different. Harry then turns toward Edward and they begin the assault on each other's mouths, they know watching them turns Louis on and they teasingly make out in front of him, knowing he can't touch. 

Louis moans at the sight of his two boyfriends, their tongues dirtily massaging each other's, their hands roaming over their body's hotly, it's like they can't get enough of each other. Louis begins to move restlessly as he watches, pulling on his ties to get free. The boys stop and look toward him smirking knowingly. 

They have been successful in their aim to make Louis hard again and they love how responsive he is to them. 

Harry leans over and unties Louis hands, he sits back against the headboard and brings Louis onto his lap so he is straddling Harry. 

Harry kisses him Fiercely, Louis can taste Edward and his own come on Harry's tongue and it's the best feeling ever. Edward comes up behind him and rests on his knees, his hands roam Louis body as he kisses his neck. Louis then feels Edward push another piece of cold ice into his hole again and he grabs Harry's biceps to steady himself.

"That's it darling, relax for us" Harry says. 

Once the ice is in place Louis hears Edward flip the lid on the bottle of lube, he slicks his hard cock up and slowly starts to enter Louis. It doesn't hurt but it feels weird with the ice inside as well, being pushed further and further up inside. When Edward is fully inside the ice is sitting directly on Louis prostate and has him gasping.

"We are going to try something now baby, just relax like a good boy" Harry says. 

Louis nods his head in understanding.

"Words" Edward announces.

"Okay" Louis breathes out.

He then feels Harry at his entrance, alongside Edward and as Harry pushes in too Louis moans. It's stretching and a little painful but it also feels amazing.

"That's it baby, ughhhhh, yes Louis, fuck you feel so good" Harry moans.

Once they are both inside both boys start to move, slowly pounding into Louis, the ice melting and hitting his prostate at the same time.

"Ughhhhhh fuck ughhhh" Louis moans as he grabs Harry's arms to steady himself.

Edward and Harry both have a tight grip on his waist and help him to move up and down on their cocks. 

All three of them become lost in the sensation and each other as they become one, so in tune and content. Their releases are fast approaching, as they kiss heatedly grinding and thrusting with each other, their body's sweaty. Louis drops his head back on Edwards shoulder, the pleasure becoming to much. 

"Harrry......Edward" he whispers.

"Call us daddy baby" Edward says,

Louis gasps at the request.

"Can you do that baby, call us daddy, like a good boy" Harry says. 

It somehow turns Louis on more and he finds himself agreeing.

"Yes Daddy" he says. 

Harry and Edward moan loudly.

"I'm going to come" Edward States, 

"Me too" Harry follows.

"Let go Louis" Edward commands and Louis does. He comes hotly all over Harry's chest 

 

"Daddy!!!!" He moans as he collapses against Harry's chest. The twins exploding at the same time inside Louis tight hole. 

They are all a panting gasping mess as they come down from such intense releases, they hold each other close and just relax against each other. 

Soon Harry pulls Louis off them both gently, he has gone under again and both boys take care of him, cleaning him up. They dress each other and hold Louis close as they fall asleep absolutely exhausted but completely and utterly sated and in love.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, here is the next chapter. I appreciate all your love and kudos and comments so thank you so so much xx

LOUIS POV

"Can you please just stay for one more day?" I beg from the bed. 

Harry and Edward are dressed ready for work and I don't want them to leave me, it's their first day back at work in three months and I know they have to go but I want them to stay, I'm so anxious being by myself. 

"Sweetheart we're sorry but we have to go in today" Harry tells me sympathetically.

"But I need you here with me" I shout getting desperate now.

"Max and Drew are here baby, Dean is downstairs in the kitchen you're safe" Edward says.

I haven't expressed why I want them to stay, they don't know I'm scared to be alone but obviously they can tell something is wrong. Ever since the incident I have for some reason been very clingy to the twins. I don't like being alone and try to always be next to one of them. most if it was subconscious at first, before I realised what I was doing. I realised I'm scared of them disappearing of something happening to them and I'm uneasy being alone, my memories tend to return and my mind can't stop thinking about what happened. 

"I know I'm safe, that's not the point!" I yell at Edward.

"Watch your tone" Edward scolds me as he puts his jacket on.

"Can't I come with you" I beg.

"Not today darling, we have a lot of meetings and you can't come in with us, you will be alone in the office all day" Harry tells me.

"This is so unfair, I hate this" I yell as I get off the bed and stomp out of the room.

"Louis" Edward calls frustratingly. 

"Leave me alone, you hate me, you don't care about me at all. Go to work and leave me alone" I scream at them. I make it to the spare bathroom at the end of the hall and slam the door shut and lock it.

"Open this door now" I hear Harry say firmly from the other side.

"No" I yell back.

I sit in the corner next to the shower, I know I'm not being fair but I can't help how I feel.

"You have three seconds to open this door young man before I upgrade your punishment" Harry tells me his voice Intimidating. I don't move though.

"I'm not opening the door, you don't care how I feel, you just punish me and don't listen to me. I hate you, leave me alone" I scream towards the door.

I don't hate them at all but I'm so overwhelmed and frustrated and I just want them to run in here take me in their arms and comfort me and stay with me all day and never leave my side. I know it's unfair and unrealistic and I have to deal with being alone again but I don't want to do that right now. 

"You are being very selfish right now Louis and we are late, we have to go" Harry says.

"I don't care, go, leave me alone, this is what it's always going to be like, one day you'll just leave for good" I yell at him. 

Tears prick my eyes at the thought of that happening, I hate myself right now, why can't I just deal with this.

NARRATORS POV

Harry sighs and leans his back against the bathroom door, hands on his hips. Edward standing in front of him.

"He's just upset" Edward tells Harry.

"I know, I still hate hearing it though" Harry sighs out.

"He doesn't hate you Haz" Edward reassures Harry as he kisses his lips.

Harry kisses back and they both go to leave.

"We are leaving for work now, we will see you this afternoon. We love you" Harry yells to Louis, voice still stern. 

Louis is In trouble but Harry still needs to tell Louis he loves him and hopefully Louis will say it back.

They wait for a few seconds and to hear Louis response.

"No you don't, you hate me!" Louis says.

Both boys can hear the sadness in his voice and can tell he is crying. 

"We have to go we're late, he will be fine. I've warned Max and Drew" Edward tells Harry 

They both then walk downstairs and exit the house, Harry gets into the drivers seat of the rover and Edward sits in the passenger seat and they start their drive to work.

"You okay?" Edward asks Harry. He can tell Harry is upset.

"Not really, every other relationship we have ever had has been so different. Normally I wouldn't hesitate with punishment, I'd need to punish for being spoken to like that.....but with Louis, I just want to wrap him up. He just told me he hated me and I'm not even mad because I know he is upset about something and that's his way of trying to get what he wants" Harry tells Edward.

"I know, I feel the same. He only ever acts like this when he is upset, but he needs to be punished for treating you like that. As much as we understand it, we can't let him act like that" Edward says.

"I know but I just.....we are leaving him alone by himself for the first time since the incident. He must be really anxious and we didn't really do much to help him through it did we" Harry says

Edward sighs.

"You're right, we didn't help him at all, we just assumed he was angry that we weren't putting him first and now that I think about it, that's not the case at all. Shit" Edward says.

"He has been so clingy to us Edward, he's scared to be without us, which is completely understandable and we just left" Harry says upset.

"I know, we can't go back now though, we will be late . Let's take him out to dinner tonight, we haven't even done that with him yet" Edward says.

"Good idea, Jane called me this morning too, our trip to Greece is organised we leave in two weeks. Zayn Liam and Niall are on board too" Harry tells Edward.

"Perfect! I think that's just what we all need. I can't wait to tell Louis" Edward says smiling.

Harry smiles at Edward and they make their way to work, Edward making a mental note to call and check in on Louis.

Louis sits in the bathroom for a good half an hour before he works up the courage to leave. He makes his way to the bedroom and makes himself have a shower and get dressed, he dresses in black skinny jeans and a red sweater. He heads downstairs to find Max, at least he can stick with him all day maybe. He eventually finds Max in Harry and Edwards office on the phone.

"Max, can I hang out with you?" He asks as he sits on the couch.

"Sorry kiddo, I've got a bucket load of paperwork to sort through and I'm trying to organise security for a few weeks time" he says sympathetically. 

A few weeks time? Harry and Edward must have a work Thing on or something Louis thinks.

"Oh okay" Louis says sighing.

"Just give me an hour bud and I'll come hang out okay" Max says and Louis nods as he exits the room.

He goes to find Dean in the kitchen, maybe he can teach him to cook or something. When he enters though, Dean is busy getting mad at one of the staff members and it smells like burnt chicken so Louis exits quickly not wanting to be involved. 

He sighs and goes to the lounge room, the house so so big and so quiet and he can't stand it. He sits on the couch curled up on himself and he falls asleep.

Louis wakes half an hour later sweating and panicking, he had a nightmare about his dad and Sam, the images come back to him. The hatred and the pain. This is what he was afraid of, when he is alone everything comes back to him. He tries to steady his breathing, he gets up and runs panicked to the bedroom, he struggles on the stairs with his limp and ends up falling causing pain to shoot through his body. He keeps going though and makes it into the bedroom, he grabs the blanket from the shelf a pillow and makes his way into the wardrobe. He curls up against the wall under the boys shirts and wraps himself up in his blanket. The tears come then and he sobs, his fear and anxiety getting the better of him. He feels useless and like such a burden. He can't cope being alone and he hates it. It's all he ever was for three years and he was fine. Now though he's scared shitless of being by himself and something happening to Harry and Edward. 

Eventually he calms down and wipes his tears away. His side hurts and he hopes he hasn't done more damage. Katie comes back tomorrow and he doesn't want to get back into the water as it is. 

He decides to try and take his mind off things and reaches under the chest of draws for Edwards laptop he hides there. He turns on Netflix and settles down on the floor curled up to watch reruns of friends. Hopefully Harry and Edward will finish work early and be home really soon. 

Edward and Harry have just finished their third meeting for the day when they make it back to their floor, as soon as they exit the lift, jasmine,one of their receptionists is bombarding them.

"Mr Styles, sirs" she questions, she is frightened to talk to them.

"Yes jasmine?" Harry says slightly annoyed. 

"Sir, Max from security has called fourteen times for you both. Says its urgent" she says hurriedly.

"What! When?" Edward says slightly on edge.

"For the past two hours sir, he keeps,calling" she says.

"And you didn't think it important enough to come and tell us?" Edward says angrily.

"You told us not to disturb you"'she says worryingly.

Harry sighs

"It's fine, thank you jasmine" Harry says and pulls Edward hurriedly to their office

"We need new fucking staff, Edward says angrily as Harry dials Max once they are back in the office.

"Harry, thank fuck,I've been trying to call you for two hours" Max says.

"We know sorry, we were just told. What's wrong?" Harry asks nervously. He knows something's up with Louis.

"It's Louis, he came to me about five hours ago asking if he could hang out with me, I told him to give me an hour and he left to go watch TV. That was five hours ago and I can't find him anywhere" Max says his voice starting to panic.

"Shit" Harry says.

"Was he okay Max, was he upset or anything?" Edward asks.

"I mean, he was disappointed, he seemed a bit anxious but he was okay" Max says. 

"Okay did you check our bedroom?" Edward asks.

"Yep everywhere except the wardrobe" Max says.

"Can you go back and check the wardrobe, just try to be as quiet as possible" Harry says.

Max agrees and Harry and Edward listen as they hear Max on the other end, it's two minutes later that Max comes back on the line.

"Thank fuck, Yep he's there, the little shit gave me a heart attack" Max says fondly.

Edward and Harry chuckle.

"Sorry we should have told you that's where he disappears too" Edward says.

"It's okay, I'll call off the search party then" Max says.

"What was he doing in there?" Harry asks.

"He's watching a movie on the laptop, didn't see me or anything" Max says.

"Okay that's good then, just let him be in there, he will come out when he is ready" Edward says.

"Well he hasn't eaten today, I asked Dean and he hasn't seen him all day, do you want me to take him in some food?" Max asks.

Harry sighs, Louis still won't eat a lot and it drives Harry and Edward insane but he is stubborn and won't eat when he doesn't want too and they can't force him....yet.

"No it's fine, he will come out when he is ready. I think he would be upset if he found out you know where his hiding spot is" Harry tells Max.

"Okay no worries, I will keep an eye on him, sorry to worry you" Max says.

"Don't apologise" Harry says.

"Thanks Max" Edward says and they hang up.

"Want to leave?" Edward asks.

"Read my mind" Harry smiles.

"Do you think this not eating thing is serious Haz?" Edward worries.

"I think it could turn serious but we won't let it, come on, let's get home to our boy" Harry says.

Edward smiles as they both leave the office ready to get home to Louis.


	28. Chapter 28

LOUIS POV.

I stay in the wardrobe most of the day, I'm not hungry and I have really hurt my side and don't really want to move around anyway. I watch about eight episodes of friends before I end up passing out, I'm so tired. Ben said that was normal too, my body is still recovering and the only way it heals is with lots of rest. 

I'm woken about 4pm by Harry and Edward.

"Darling, wake up" Harry says, coaxing me out of sleep.

I blink my eyes open and come face to face with them both. They don't look angry, I thought they might ignore me for a few days after the way I acted this morning. 

"Sleepy?" Edward asks concerned.

"I'm okay" I say sitting up, I then look down towards my lap.

My side is aching badly.

"Have you been in here all day?" Harry asks.

I nod my head.

"I'm, sorry about this morning....I just didn't want you to go" I say, I look towards Harry and he is looking back at me with an expression I haven't seen before, it scares me a little. Have I pushed the line to far?. 

"Thank you for your apology, I know you were just upset but it hurt when you said those things and I'm still going to punish you" Harry tells me. 

I expected as much, I'm relieved he doesn't want to leave me though.

"I never meant to hurt you, I was just angry and trying to make you stay" I say quietly.

"We are sorry we didn't listen properly, we didn't realise how big of an issue us leaving after so long would be for you. We are sorry too" Edward says.

I smile a little at him.

"We thought we would come home early and take you out to dinner, would you like that?" Harry asks.

Instantly my anxiety skyrockets, I haven't been around lots of people in so long, what if something happens to Harry or Edward while we are out. What if someone tries to hurt me again. I panic inside. The look on Harry and Edwards faces though, the bright smiles and happiness at the thought of taking me out makes me say yes, I don't want to disappoint them.

"Okay" I nod. 

Harry and Edward smile at me.

"Are you going to punish me first?" I ask. 

"Yes" Harry says and I sigh.

"I know you are sorry so ten to each cheek okay" he tells me.

"Okay" I say sadly.

"Edward will be giving it this time though" Harry tells me, I look towards Edward.

"Don't worry, I'm gentler" Edward smirks. 

Harry snorts and they both lead me to the bed to deliver my punishment.

20 spanks lots of cuddles and kisses and a shower later, we are all dressed and ready to head out to the cars to go to dinner. Harry and Edward are dressed in black skinny jeans, Harry in a black button up and Edward in grey, both boys have their shirts unbuttoned to their chests. Both Harry and Edwards hair is tied up in a bun and they look so amazingly hot and intimidating. Their muscles and tattoos make them look dangerous but when they smile at me they take my breath away.

"You look very handsome button" Edward smirks at me and I blush.

Both boys chose my outfit, black skinny jeans and a white and grey button up. I've undone the first two buttons and rolled the sleeves to my elbows, I've made them compromise and let me wear my grey Vans, I'm just not used to dressing like this.

"Let's go Angel" Harry says and he grabs my hand and leads me out of the room. 

My side is hurting with every step I take but I don't complain. 

"Louis?" Edward says and it causes both Harry and I to stop strait away, his tone concerned.

"Yeah?" I ask as I turn around to face him.

"You're limping more, what's happened it looks painful" Edward says. 

"I'm fine, my side just hurts a little is all" I tell him.

"Why didn't you say anything" Harry scolds.

"My side always hurts Harry, Ben said it would for ages I'm not going to complain about it, I have to deal with it" I say shrugging. 

"You are supposed to be Taking pain relief when it gets to much sweetheart" Edward says.

"But I don't need it I'm fine, I'll be fine" I say.

"God your so stubborn" Harry says fondly and he picks me up bridal style and carries me the rest of the way to the car. 

Edward goes into the kitchen first before he meets us in the car. As we drive to the restaurant I notice that we aren't being followed by security.

"Are Max and Drew following us?" I ask uneasily.

"Not tonight angel" Edward tells me.

The. I really start to panic.

"What? But why? Why are t they coming, they need to come" I say in one breath" 

Harry and Edward share a confused look before Harry turns in the passenger seat to look at me.

"We are just going to a restaurant little one, everything will be okay" Harry reassures me.

I'm being such an idiot and I need to calm down or I'm going to ruin everything. Stop being such a burden. Harry and Edward want to go out and have a good time, they don't need you and your shit ruining everything. 

"Right.....yeah......sorry" I say.

Harry smiles but it doesn't reach his eyes. He looks at Edward again before he turns completely around. I run my hands up and down my jeans to try and control myself. Harry and Edward are fine, they are safe, no one will hurt them. I tell myself over and over. 

When we pull up to the restaurant the valet opens the doors for us and Edward is Quick to bring me to his side as we walk into the restaurant. Lots of people are staring and some rake out their phones to film us walking in. I cling to Edwards side. 

The restaurant is huge and fancy and nothing like I've ever seen before. I feel so uncomfortable here but I have to get used to it. When we are seated in our booth, we are introduced to our waiter and Harry orders our drinks for us. I'm seated next to Harry and Edward is opposite us, when I pick up the menu I frown deeply as I try to make sense of what it says.

I look up and notice Harry and Edward sharing a fond look before they chuckle and smirk at me.

I pout at them.

"Don't be mean" I say.

Edward and Harry both laugh, genuine big laughs and it stirs something in my stomach. They look so beautiful when they are laughing and smiling.

"We're sorry button, would you like us to pick something for you?" Edward says.

I sigh 

"I'm not used to eating this stuff" I say quietly.

"We know Angel, what do you feel like? They have fish, chicken, steak. You can have whatever you want baby" Harry says to me.

I don't really want anything big.

"Do they have nuggets and chips?" I ask with a smile 

Harry and Edward again laugh loudly, Harry reaches over and kisses my lips.

"God I love you" he tells me genuinely, looking into my eyes.

"I love you too" I reply.

He kisses my forehead and sits up straight. 

"If nuggets and chips is what you want sweetheart, nuggets and chips is what you shall have" Edward says smiling at me.

I blush, I'm not used to this treatment. When the waiter comes back over and Harry and Edward explain what I would like and place their orders the waiter goes off to see what she can do with making nuggets and chips.

"So Edward and I have a few things we would like to talk about with you" Harry says when the waiter leaves after our drinks have been placed down.

"Oh? Have a done something wrong? I'm sorry I won't do it again" I say worriedly.

"Hey, relax, it's nothing like that sweetheart" Edward says placing his hand over mine in comfort.

"We actually have some exciting news" Harry tells me.

"What.....what is it?" I ask sceptically.

"Well, we've decided to take you to Greece, we have a boat and we are going to stay on it for two weeks with Niall, Liam and Zayn" Edward tells me.

"You're.......you're taking me to......you're taking me to Greece?" I nearly yell. 

Harry and Edward are smiling so widely at me, I can't believe this, I've never been anywhere in my entire life and I am so excited. 

"Oh my god seriously??? But why???" I can't help but ask.

"Because we love you and want to show you the world. When you were in the hospital, in........in your coma, Edward and I were planning where we would take you when you got better. We thought Greece would be perfect" Harry tells me.

"I.....I don't know what to say, I.....thank you" I say sincerely, smiling so big.

"Anything for you Sweetheart, we will do anything to see that smile" Edward tells me. 

The waiter then comes over to the table to deliver our meals, the chef has prepared me nuggets and chips from scratch and I'm so thankful. As we start eating I think about our trip to Greece, I hope Max and Drew are coming. What happened if we are in Greece and something happens to Harry and Edward? What if the boat sinks and they get hurt. I suddenly don't want to go. My smile slowly fades off my face, the initial thrill and excitement I felt slowly turns to worry and anxiety. Harry and Edward notice instantly.

"You okay button?" Edward asks curiously 

I don't want to worry them and they are so excited about this trip.

"Is um Max and Drew coming too?" I ask hesitantly. 

"Yes baby, why do you ask?" Edward says.

"Just I just......just in case we need them" I say quietly. 

"Yes just in case baby, but we won't" Harry says.

I nod and go back to my dinner, I can't help the uneasy feeling in my stomach though. 

"Louis, eat please" Harry tells me sternly when he sees I've stopped eating. 

"Ssssoorry" I stutter as I pick up my first chicken nugget.

After one nugget ad five chips I'm done eating. I take a small sip of my lemonade and sit back in the booth. Harry and Edward are almost finished their dinner, whatever fancy dish it is they ordered. They both look at me blankly.

"You need to eat more than that Louis" Edward tells me.

"I've finished, I'm not hungry anymore" I say, 

Here we go again with this eating thing, I just don't understand why they can't leave me alone about it, I eat I'm healthy and right now I'm full.

"We actually don't care, when we ask you to do something we expect you to do it without talking back" Harry says, putting his cutlery down wiping his mouth with the napkin and turning towards me. 

"You don't care that I'm full and I will vomit everywhere if I eat anymore?" I asks sassily.

"We have compromised on so many things with you Louis, but your eating habits are not one of them. When we ask you to eat, you will eat no questions asked. If you don't do as we ask, you will be punished accordingly. Do I make myself clear?" Edward asks me.

I glare at him over the table, this is so unfair. 

"Crystal!" I say angrily.

"Good boy, here is your pain relief and you can have it after you finished at least three more nuggets" Edward says handing me the two blue pills from the bottle in his jacket, that's why he went to the kitchen before we left.

My side has been aching like mad since I tripped up the stairs and normally I would just suck it up but it's pretty bad, I know I'll probably get spanked again for doing this but I don't care right now, I feel like I want harry and Edwards attention after leaving me all day and I'm having a hard time dealing without them. I pick up the blue pills before either boy can stop me and down them,quickly taking a sip of lemonade and sitting back In the booth. Edward and Harry look towards each other and then before I know it I'm being lifted out of the booth and placed on my feet. Edward comes up behind me and snakes his arms around my waist.

"That was a very brave move darling, I wouldn't have done it if I were you" he whispers in my ear. 

Harry then takes my hand in his and leads me out of the restaurant, his grip not hurting but it's tight and I can tell he is angry. Edward goes to pay the bill while Harry drags me back to the car, he places me inside without a word and gets into the drivers seat. Edward the comes out of the restaurant and quickly gets I. The car. Harry and Edward don't say a single word to me and i really wish I had just eaten the three nuggets.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter sorry, enjoy xxxxx

LOUIS POV

When we pull up at home I get out of the car and Harry is quick to pick me up around the waist, he holds me to his side and carries me upstairs. Edward goes into our room but Harry walks past it and keep going down the hall. There is another door at the end of the hallway, he opens it and it's another bedroom. It's small and has grey carpet and a neatly made bed with a white bedspread. There is a decorative white chair next to a big arched window but other than that there is no furniture in the room. Harry places me on my feet, he doesn't talk and looks cold and scary. He pulls my pants down roughly and unbuttons my shirt, I'm left in my boxers. Edward enters the room and closes the door behind him, he has a pair of sweats and a t-shirt in his hands. Harry then leads me over to the full length mirror that sits on the wall behind the door. He stands me in front of it.

"What do you see" Harry asks coldly. 

I don't really understand what he's asking, I look at him confused

"What do you see?" He asks again his voice bold.

"Me?" I whisper 

"What else?" Edward asks, coming over to me and standing behind me like Harry. 

"You and Harry?" I ask quietly.

"What else?" Edward asks again.

"Nothing" I say.

I then feel a stinging on my butt and move my head around to see Harry and Edward both have a riding crop of some sort in their hands and Harry just hit me with his.

"What else do you see?" Harry asks me again, voice full of authority.

I don't even want to look at myself. I know what they are doing and I want to cover myself up, I don't answer them.

I feel another hit, this time from Edward and it doesn't hurt just stings. I look towards the mirror. 

"Nothing" I say softly again. 

I then try to run from the room, I don't like this, I don't like looking at myself. Edward is first to stop me, his strong arms grabbing me gently. I struggle but he doesn't let me go.

"Uh, uh, uh" he tells me as he brings me back in front of the mirror, he then grabs my arms and holds them behind my back. 

"Look" he says and then the tears come slowly.

I lift my head up and look directly into the mirror, I see myself and I hate it. I look disgusting, my scar from the operation that saved my life runs down my side, starting from my armpit and finishes at my hip, it's a huge curve shape and takes up half my torso. I look horrid, how could Harry and Edward find me attractive. 

"What do you see?" Harry asks again. His voice still stern,

"I don't know what you want me to say" I choke out.

"We want you to tell us what you see when you look in the mirror" Edward tells me.

I sniffle and I focus on my body.

"I'm disgusting" I whisper,

Harry and Edward both hit my with their crop then causing me to hiss. 

"No" Harry States.

"What else" Edward asks again.

They aren't giving up and I hate this so much. I feel so humiliated.

"I see a fucked up scar that will never go away, I see a stupid fucked up person who can't do anything right, I see a fat ugly stupid disgusting boy and I hate it" I scream. 

I try to run again but both boys have hold of me, they hold me In place in front of the mirror.

"Do you know what we see?" Edward says in my ear.

My breathing is ragged and I don't want to hear what they see, I can't take the humiliation and rejection.

"We see a beautiful, strong, amazing boy who has suffered so unfairly" Harry says to me.

Edward still has my hands behind my back and Harry brings the riding crop and drags it slowly over my ribs, one by one.

"How can you be fat when we can see every single one of your ribs sticking out, your stomach is completely flat and concave, your collarbones stick out far to much and your boxer shorts don't even stay up properly" Harry tells me. 

"That scar you see, is a sign of strength, it will remind you every single time you look at it that you survived, you are strong and brave and fought hard to be here. Do you understand?" Edward says.

I shake my head no, and Harry spanks me again with the crop.

"That wasn't a question, it was a command and every time you look in the mirror that's what you will think" Edward says forcefully. 

I sniffle and try to regulate my breathing, my eyes look down at my feet, I can't stand to look at myself anymore. 

"Look at me Louis" Harry commands and I do I look into the mirror and my eyes meet his magnetic green ones.

"Your eyes are what I fell in love with instantly, the innocence behind them, the brokenness within them, I could see that from the minute I met you. I wanted you from that very first moment Louis and now I want you even more. I am so in love with you and every single thing about you" Harry tells me with conviction.

"It was your sassy side that got me, your willingness to defy and stand up to two of the most richest intimidating men in Britain" Edward chuckles, and I move my eyes to his electric green orbs.

"The moment I saw you I thought you were stunning and nothing has changed Louis, absolutely nothing" Edward tells me with determination. 

The tears come faster then, flowing down my face. Edward let's go of my hands and I'm turned around. I'm placed against Harry's chest and my head rests in his neck, his arms encase me tightly holding me in place. 

I'm about to get spanked with the riding crop. Edward pulls my boxers down and stands back.

"What are you being punished for?" Edward asks. 

"For....not eating and for taking the pills when I shouldn't have" 

"That's right, we should have taken you to have your stomach pumped as punishment, next time we will" Harry says from above me. 

"Ten to each cheek, now count" Edward says and the first hit makes me hiss.

"Oone" I whisper. 

Then comes the second one harder

"Two" I say and can't help the sob that escapes on the third one.

It doesn't hurt badly, but standing here in front of Harry and Edward while I'm being spanked is so humiliating.

By the time Edward is on six to each cheek it starts to burn and does hurt, I whimper and try to get closer to Harry for comfort. When my punishment is finished I'm crying heavily.

"God boy angel, such a good boy" Edward preens, he pulls my boxers up and kisses my head. Harry does the same and kisses my head and let's me go. They both then dress me in my sweats and a T-shirt and then they go to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" I whimper.

"To bed, you are to stay in here tonight alone" Edward tells me and I then start to freak out completely.

"What? Why? Please don't make me do that!" I cry.

I don't want to be alone right now, I need them both, I need to be in their arms right now. 

"We want you to think about everything we said to you in that mirror, understand. We will be back in the morning Angel, we love you" Harry tells me and they both leave the room.

"No!!" I yell and I go to run after them but they shut the door and lock it from the outside, I'm trapped in here. I bang loudly on the door begging to be let out.

"Please let me out, please I don't want to be alone...please! I scream. 

The tears and crying don't let up, I have snot everywhere and I spend a good two hours yelling for Harry and Edward before I'm exhausted, I lie down on the floor not caring about getting on the bed and I pass out hiccuping and cold, it's all I deserve I think to myself. I don't care what Harry and Edward see when they look at me, I will always hate what I see and nothing will change my mind.


	30. Chapter 30

NARRATORS POV

Harry and Edward listen from the bedroom as Louis screams and begs them to let him out of the room. They both want to so badly go in and get him and comfort him, dry his tears, but they can't. This is the punishment they have set for Louis and they have to see it through. They settle down in bed and when Louis eventually stops crying they both drift off to sleep.

They hear Louis wake up twice calling for them and it breaks their heart. He must be having nightmares or is just not used to sleeping without them curled around him. 

When morning comes, Harry and Edward have a shower and dress in jeans and a t-shirt before they make their way to the spare room to get to Louis, Katie will be here in an hour for Louis next Physiotherapy session. 

They open the door and find Louis curled up on the floor at the end of the bed, he is asleep but looks cold and his face is pale. Both boys kneel down beside Louis and try to wake him up.

"Louis, sweetheart wake up" Edward says gently as he kisses his head.

Louis stirs and opens his eyes. Harry and Edward smile back at him, and go to help him sit up.  
Louis shakes them off at first though, he doesn't want to see them after last night.

"Leave me alone" he says and pushes them off him.

Last night was one of the worst nights of his life, the nightmare that haunted his dreams over and over again was awful. Harry and Edward took him to Greece on the boat, the boat started sinking and Louis was trapped in the water, Harry and Edward were nowhere in sight to save him and Sam and Troy were there throwing insult after insult at him, telling him how worthless and fat and ugly he was until his head went under and he drowned. He remembers calling out for Harry and Edward but they never came. 

Harry grabs Louis in his arms and picks him up, Louis struggles at first.

 

"Shhhhhh, it's okay shhhhhh" Harry tries to settle him.

"You didn't come, you hate me so much you didn't even come" Louis yells as he sobs. 

"We love you angel, so much" Harry tells him over and over. 

Eventually Louis calms down and rests against Harry, his tears drying up.

Harry and Edward take Louis back to their room and sit on the bed with him, Louis straddling Harry's lap.

"Do you know why we didn't come last night baby?" Edward asks, swiping Louis fringe off his sweaty forehead. 

"Because you hate me!" Louis says back.

"No sweetheart, because we love you. You were such a good boy and took your punishment so well" Edward says.

"I'm mad at you" Louis says and gets up from Harry's lap.

"We know, and that's okay....normally we would punish you for it but...." Harry starts but just realised what he had said.

"Normally??? You mean........." Louis asks hurt feigning his voice.

Harry sighs.

"How many others have stayed in that room before" Louis asks hesitantly.

"Louis" Edward sighs out 

"No tell me! Is that how you usually punish your submissive's? Cause guess what I'm not one of them and I never will be!" Louis yells towards the twins. 

He races to the wardrobe and closes the door and locks it. He feels like just another one of their fucks, another submissive who has to obey them or else. He sits in his usual spot not wanting to go out and face Harry and Edward again. Deep down, Louis knows he's not just another submissive that they actually love each other but he is hurt by the twins actions and feels they treated him unfairly, Louis is not ever going to fully submit to them and they all know it. Louis can hear Harry and Edward talking outside the door and then they are gone, they don't try and come to get him.

Louis knows he has an appointment with Katie soon so he reluctantly gets up and dresses in his board shorts and t-shirt that he refuses to go without because of his hideous scar and He walks downstairs to the pool area.

Harry and Edward have already let Katie in and she is setting up by the pool. 

"Hey kiddo" she greets him and he smiles slightly at her.

"Hi" Louis replies quietly.

"Are you okay Lou, you look a bit pale, are you feeling okay" she asks concerned when she takes in his appearance. 

"I'm fine" he replies.

She nods her head and they begin their lesson. Harry and Edward have taken up their usual spot behind the glass and Louis is oblivious to them. They start the session off with some exercises out of the water and Louis side is really giving him grief today and he is struggling, especially with everything that happened last night.

LOUIS POV

"Louis, you seem very stiff and sore has something happened, have you taken a fall?" Katie asks me as we try a few exercises on the side of the pool. 

I sigh.

"I just tripped up the stairs and I fell on my side I'm fine" I say 

"Well you should have told me, you could have done some damage sweetheart" she scolds me gently.

"Sorry" I say.

I'm just so sick of apologising and getting into trouble.

"It's okay, let's get you in the water to see if that will help with the pain" she tells me.

She takes my hand and goes to help me in the water but I pull away from her.

"No" I say frantically.

I just don't want to get into the water, my anxiety spikes.

"It's okay Hun, what's wrong?" Katie questions calmly.

"I don't want to get in the water, I just.....please don't make me" I say closing my eyes, trying to get the images of my dream out of my mind.

"Louis, I need you to breathe properly Hun" Katie tells me from in front of me.

"I don't want to be in the water Katie" I say desperately.

"Okay, sweetie, it's okay,shhhhhh" she tells me.

"Harry, Edward!" Katie calls.

Harry and Edward appear instantly, they must have been watching us this entire time. 

"What's wrong" Edward says frantically as they rush towards us. 

"Louis is just having a bit of a panic attack, he doesn't want to get into the water today so I think it's best if we just cut the session for today" Katie says gently.

I'm pulled into Edwards arms and I go willingly, he sits down and brings me between his legs, my back against his chest.

"Louis, what is it, what's wrong with the water baby?" He asks. 

Harry kneels in front of us and Katie is in the water on the step beside us.

"You left me in the water and I called for you and......You didn't come, you left me" I choke out.

Harry and Edward look at each other confused.

"We would never leave you sweetheart" Harry says gently.

"You did, just like last night, you will always leave me. You didn't come and save me"" I say brokenly. 

"Honey was this a dream?" Katie asks.

"Yes, you all left me and my dad and Sam made me drown and I'm not getting in the water" I yell and I struggle in Edwards arms trying to get free.

"Calm down Darling" Edward tells me.

I feel trapped and I hate it, I hate all these new feelings and emotions, I just wish they would go away. I wish I had died too. 

"Your brother and father are not here Lou, they can't hurt you darling" Harry tells me.

"I know! They are dead and I wish I was too" I scream.

Edwards hold on me tightens.

"Don't you ever say that Louis, ever, do you hear me" Harry tells me, he is clearly upset and his tone of voice shows it.

"Like you would care anyway" I say.

"Okay just relax sweetheart" Edward tells me as I keep struggling to get out of his arms.

"I'm not letting you go until you relax" he tells me.

I reluctantly stop struggling in his arms.

"Good boy" Harry and Edward tell me at the same time.

They all let me calm down and get myself together a little. 

"What if Edward and I got into the water with you?" Harry asks me, turning to Katie who's face lights up.

"That would be a good idea, what do you say Louis?" Katie asks.

As much as I'm mad at Harry and Edward I don't really have much choice, they both start taking off their shirts and I see they are already in board shorts. I look at them questioningly.

"We have to be prepared in case you need us" Harry smirks.

"You watch me?" I ask.

"Every session" Edward says.

I don't know how I feel about that. Once they are just in board shorts they both hop onto the step. The water is heated so they both get in easy up to their waists. 

They both hold their hands out for me but I don't take them, I shake my head. Still uneasy to get into the water. 

"We won't leave your side, we will hold you the entire time" Edward tells me.

"Until you get me out there and then you will let me go" I snap at Edward.

"Do you trust us?" Harry asks me.

I look into his eyes and I know the answer, as much as I'm mad at them,I love them to pieces and I trust them with every inch of my body. After last night and the dream though I'm a little reluctant but I trust them.

"Yes" I whisper.

Harry smirks knowingly the smug asshole.

"Come on then sweetheart" Harry says. Coaxing me in. 

I'm still hesitant to get in.

"What have we always told you button?" Edward asks me.

I look towards him and again I sigh.

"That I'm always safe with you" I say.

Edward winks at me and I can't help the half smile. I reach for Harry's hand and he holds onto it tightly, he pulls me towards him and I'm tiny in his muscly arms. He hold me close and I slip my legs around his waist and cling to his neck. 

"I'm going to get off the step now okay, I've got you" he tells me. 

"Daddy" I whisper into his ear scared. His grip tightens lovingly around me

"Shhhhh, little one I'm here" he tells me gently. 

I shut my eyes as he gets off the step. I'm surrounded by water and I feel safe in Harry's arms. 

"Okay?" Harry asks me.

I nod my head and pull back looking him in the eyes. Edward and Katie are standing off to the side of the pool watching us closely.

"See, I will always keep you safe" Harry tells me and he leans in and gives me an Eskimo kiss, I can't help but giggle at him.

Harry walks me deeper and slowly makes his way to the other end of the pool. 

"I'm sorry about last night" Harry blurts out.

I look down at his chest and focus on his tattoos, the water pooling around them on his heated skin. 

"I'm sorry I took the pills, I'm sorry I got mad this morning" I tell him seriously.

"It's okay" Harry says smiling.

"Please.......please never put me in that room again Harry.....please" I ask him seriously.

"You have my word darling, I will never put you in there again" he tells me with conviction.

"I'm not one of them Harry" I tell him upset.

"I know, you are so much more Louis. I love you so much I'm so sorry, it wasn't ourintention to make you feel like that, I didn't think and I'm sorry" Harry tells me.

"I love you Harry " I tell him.

"I love you more, and it's daddy to you baby" Harry smirks at me.

My stomach flutters and I smile up at him.

When we reach back to the other end of the pool where Katie and Edward are, Harry hands me over to Edward slowly and I grip him tightly. Harry then goes to sit with Katie on the step.

"You and Harry made up then?" Edward smirks.

"Yes daddy" I say with a crooked smile,

"Oh darling, the things you do to me" Edward says smiling.

"We are sorry for last night baby" he tells me.

"I know, I forgive you, just please don't let me go" I say meaning more than just this moment.

"Never" Edward says.

I grip him tight and we continue to walk the pool for a few more laps. Katie throws some exercises In for my side that Harry and Edward both help with and one of them always has an arm around me. Then Katie tries to get me to do the one exercise I've been struggling with ever since we started. 

"I don't want to do it Katie" I huff gripping Harry's neck.

"I know Hun but if you just push yourself a little bit it will get easier, I promise" she tells me.

"Come on darling, you have done so well today, we're here, we will help you" Edward says. 

"It hurts" I say frustratingly.

"We know but as soon as it gets to much you can stop okay" Katie says, 

I sigh and nod my head. Katie tells Edward and Harry what to do and Harry swims behind me head and Edward is at my side as I'm laid flat in the pool, Harry makes sure to keep my head out of the water and a firm grip on my upper body, Edward holds my hand tightly and has his arm gently under my waist supporting me. Katie grabs my legs and I hiss in pain as she straightens them out fully. This hurts my injured side so much and I struggle to hold back the tears. 

"Good job Hun, you're doing great" Katie says as she releases my legs to give me a break before she stretches me out again.

Tears come then it's just so painful and hurting my side the other day doesn't help.

"Good boy Louis, you're doing so well" Harry tells me.

Edward wipes away my tears.

"So proud of you sweetheart good job" Edward tells me.

After the third time I can't handle any more,

"I'm done, I can't do anymore it hurts to much" I say. 

"Okay Hun, you did really well" Katie tells me smiling.

The boys bring me upright again and out of the pool, they wrap me in a towel and kiss me on the head.

"Great job today Louis. I will see you next month okay, when you get back from your holiday" Katie says.

"Okay" I tell her, she kisses me on the head and Edward shows her out. 

Harry picks me up and takes me to our shower. We undress and Edward makes an appearance too, he holds out my pain relief and I take it gratefully.

"You must promise to eat straight after your shower" Edward tells me.

"I promise" I say, he smiles at me as we all get into the shower together. 

Three blowjobs and scrambled eggs later we all curl up together on the couch and spend the day wrapped in each other's arms kissing and snuggling.


	31. Chapter 31

LOUIS POV

"Wow, it's.......bigger than your house!" I say as I stare up at the massive boat we will be staying on for the next few weeks.

Harry and Edward chuckle.

"It's your house too and yes the boat is big" Edward smiles kissing my head.

"Come on Lou, let's go explore!" Niall comes up and grabs my arm pulling me along.

I'm a little nervous leaving Harry and Edwards side but I am eager to go explore, I look back to Harry and Edward and they give me an encouraging nod. I reluctantly agree and Niall drags me towards the boat.

The last two weeks Harry and Edward have been trying to get me comfortable around the water again but I keep having the same dream over and over and I don't even want to get in the pool any more. I even tried to convince them both to cancel the trip but they wouldn't and now here we are and I'm nervous to spend two weeks on water. Even if the boat is completely luxurious. 

"We are going to have the best time Lou! I can't wait to go swimming and jet skiing and we can jump off the lower deck into the water, Zayn has already told me we can" Niall babbles and I can't help but giggle.

We walk slash hobble around the boat it's huge and has three levels, the bottom level is Niall, Liam's and Zayn's with a huge bedroom and ensuite, a lounge room and a full kitchen. The second level is Harry, Edwards and Mine and it's the same but a little bigger and the third level is the roof with a communal kitchen and outdoor bbq area. The lounge room leads out to the deck and it has an outdoor lounge area. We have a chef a captain and about ten boat staff all aboard. As well as our security.

Niall and I are on the top deck when the boat starts to move, looking out to the sea. My hands grip the railing tightly as we begin to sail out. 

"How....far do we go out Ni?" I ask warily.

"Pretty far but we will always be able to see the islands. Don't worry we're safe Lou" Niall reassures me. 

The boat jerks a little and I'm frozen in my spot, my breathing picks up and just when I'm about to lose it warm arms snake around my waist and Harry's scent hits me.

"Relax darling, I'm here" he tells me, pulling me towards him. 

Edward, Zayn and Liam come up behind us and Zayn takes Niall in his arms as we look out over the ocean.

"It's so pretty" I say.

Edward smiles beside me, his dimples showing. He leans in and kisses me on the head. He is a little taller than Harry and he comes over and engulfs us both in his arms. He kisses Harry in the cheek.

"I love you both" he tells us.

Harry smiles at Edward and they share a kiss. Harry then leans down and kisses me all over my face.

"Come on little one, let's get you some food" Harry says. 

"Food!, yes I'm starving come on Lou" Niall says grabbing me from Harry and pulling me along.

Harry and Edward chuckle fondly.

"Ni, baby calm down" Liam says. 

We make it to the kitchen on the top level and the chef has prepared us a delicious seafood buffet. The bar staff bring everyone drinks and we all dig into the food. I grab some fresh calamari rings and a few chips and settle down between Edwards legs on the couch. Dinner is spent looking over the beautiful ocean and Harry and Edward only have to ask me once to eat more than I do. 

We stay on the deck until midnight just talking and laughing. It's nice and I'm feeling more at ease. I end up falling sleep on Edwards lap and Niall does so on Liam's. 

NARRATORS POV

"So how's Louis doing?" Zayn asks when Louis and Niall have been asleep for about 20 minutes now.

"He's coping" Harry says.

"He still has the same nightmare over and over and he still won't go near the water" Edward says.

"Well hopefully we can help with that, hopefully this trip will help him" Liam says.

"We're hoping so" Harry sighs as he runs his hands through Louis hair.

Louis looks adorable, so peaceful and innocent. 

It's ten minutes later when Edward notices the sweat pooling on Louis forehead and his breathing becoming irregular.

"Haz" he says worriedly.

Harry looks over to Edward concerned at his tone of voice, his conversation with Liam and Zayn long forgotten.

"Louis" Edward responds to Harry's questioning look.

Harry looks to Louis and sees him sweating and getting restless. Suddenly Louis sounds like he's choking.

"He's drowning again Harry" Edward says, his voice concerned 

"Roll him over" Harry says as Edward does and Harry kneels down at Louis head. 

Zayn and Liam watch on worriedly.

"Louis baby, time to wake up now" Harry tells him forcefully, cupping his cheek and shaking him.

Louis eyes spring open and he gasps for breath. He sees Harry and launches himself into his arms, Harry picks him up and Louis wraps his legs around his waist and hides in his neck.

"Shhhhhhh it's okay darling" Harry says.

"Daddy" Louis sobs.

"I'm here little one its all okay" Harry says, he grabs the back of Louis head and holds him tight.

"I.....I want to go home" Louis chokes. 

"I know angel, I know" Harry says.

Harry knows Louis knows they can't go home yet. 

"We're going to take him to bed" Edward tells Liam and Zayn. They nod in understanding as Edward gets up and goes to take Louis from Harry. Louis latches tightly onto Edward when he is passed over.

"I've got you" Edward tells him.

"Let's run him a bath" Harry says as he kisses Louis head and then Edwards.

"Good idea" Edward says and Harry leads them both back to their cabin after saying his good nights to Zayn and Liam.

Edward tends to Louis on the bed while Harry runs them a bath. 

"You okay now?" Edward asks Louis, they are curled up together on the bed, Edward stroking Louis head

"I don't want to get in the bath" Louis whispers.

"I know but Harry and I are here and it will relax you I promise" Edward reassure Louis. 

Harry comes out of the bathroom in just his boxers, he smiles at Louis and Edward and walks over to the bed. He kneels down at Louis head. 

"Ready?" He asks gently 

Louis shakes his head no. 

"Daddy is here baby, we won't let you go" Harry tells Louis.

Edward sits Louis up and they both begin to undress him. They then undress themselves and the three of them walk naked Into the ensuite, the bath is warm and bubbly and looks inviting, Harry has set up candles and relaxing music and Louis feels himself relax slightly.

Harry gets into the bath first, followed by Edward. The bath is big enough for four to five people with plenty of room to stretch out. 

Edward holds out his hand for Louis and Louis takes it, he's pulled slowly into the bath and Louis shuts his eyes tightly, breathing picking up as he's rested between Edwards legs, against his chest.

"Relax, we've got you, we're right here" Harry tells him. 

After a minute Louis opens his eyes.

"Breathe baby shhhhhhh" Edward says.

Louis calms down and puts his hands on Edwards thighs as stability.

It's silent for a little while, as Louis tries to listen to the music and relax himself.

"Can we go home?" Louis asks suddenly.

"No Angel" Harry States.

"We think being here will help sweetheart" Edward says.

"Well I'm telling you it won't, I don't want to be here anymore" Louis says upset.

"We understand angel look, we.......we have decided that it's best to get you some professional help, we have booked a therapist for when we get back" Harry tells me.

LOUIS POV

At Harry's comment I'm up and out of the bath in a second. They think I'm a freak and I need help. I can't believe this. I grab a towel and make my way back to the bedroom.

"Louis" Edward calls me.

I ignore him and start getting dressed again. I'm in my sweats and a t-shirt by the time the boys walk back into the room, towels around their waists.

"Stop Louis, we just want to talk about it" Harry says.

"Talk about what? You've already made the decision yourselves why consult me about anything?" I say sassily.

"Louis, we made this decision with your best interests at heart" Edward says.

"Without even consulting me, first you punish me like your normal submissive and now your organising things behind my back, when you promised me that wouldn't happen" I say heatedly.

"We promised you we would look after you, it's our job" Edward says.

"I don't need looking after! I don't need a shrink" I cry out.

"Louis!!! You don't eat, you have nightmares every night, you won't go near the god dam water and you were beaten, tortured, shot at and nearly killed by your own family. What part of that doesn't warrant a therapist?" Harry shouts at me,

"Fuck you Harry, I'm not a god dam freak!, I'm sorry I'm getting too much for you, I knew this would happen, you're just sick of me and everything that comes with me. Why do you think I tried to hide everything from you? I knew it would eventually get to much and you would leave" I shout back.

"We aren't leaving you Louis, Jesus" Harry yells.

"Well I'm leaving you! I can't do this anymore, I can't be controlled all the God dam time I don't want those types of decisions made for me. I should be the one making that decision" I say.

"You aren't even in the right frame of mind to make that decision" Harry yells to me. 

"No, I'm just the fucked up freak who can't handle his fucking baggage" I yell

"Clearly!!! Listen to the way you are acting Louis" Harry yells back. 

"Fuck you, fine I'll leave! You won't have to put up with me!" I say.

"And where are you going to go huh, the boat is surrounded by water and you won't go fucking near it" Harry screams angrily.

At that I lunge towards Harry and I push him hard, I punch his chest as hard as I can.

"I hate you, I hate you" I yell. 

Harry is stronger than me but he lets me keep going, he doesn't even flinch at my pathetic attempts to hurt him. Edward comes over though and grabs me around the waist and pulls me off Harry.

"That's enough, both of you!" He yells.

He places me down on the ground my breathing heavy.

"Nothing is going to get resolved by yelling at each other" Edward says.

Harry is angry as hell and I'm so upset, frustrated and angry. My emotions overwhelmed me and I realise I am a fucking freak who can't deal with shit. I hate myself so much, so I do the one thing I'm good at. I run. 

I bolt out the door, down the hallway and to the other side of the boat, my limp hurting but I push through it and somehow start to forget about it. The boys quickly put their sweats on and chase me down the hall, they both have no shirts on and it's freezing but they run after me. 

"Louis stop right now" Harry yells.

"Louis" Edward calls me. 

I reach the back of the boat and climb up on the ladder to the top deck, it's night time and I can't see the water below so it helps as I'm climbing.

"Louis, fuck just slow down your going to slip or something" Edward scold me.

I reach the top deck and I keep running, trying to outrun them, I just want to be left alone. I come to the back of the boat and I seem to have lost the boys. I grab the railing and I catch my breath.

"Well look what we have here" someone says and I spin around to find Drew standing behind me.

"Drew" I say relieved, he scared me. 

"All alone for once huh?" He asks.

"Um yeah?" I question confused.

Something is not right, the glint in his eyes is disturbing me. I decide to go back the way I came and maybe just go to he spare room to be alone. Drew is creeping me out.

Just as I walk past him though Drew grabs me.

"What are you doing? Let me go!!" I scream as I thrash around trying to get away from him.

"Shut the fuck up!" He spits 

He then lifts me up into the air and he goes to try and throw me overboard. I absolutely lose it then, 

"Noooo......let me go.......get off me!!!! Edward!!!!!! Harry!!!!!!" I scream at the top of my lungs. 

"Let him go now" Harry's voice echoes through the night,

Thank god,

"Or what, you'll throw me overboard ??, it's alright I knew my death was coming, I'd rather be with my brother anyway" Drew States.

Brother? My breathing gets heavy again. Wholly fuck this is all to much and I don't know what to do.

"Brother?" Edward asks.

"Yeah, Troy is my brother, didn't think I would let his death be In vain did you?" Drew spits.

"Let me go, get off me" I scream and thrash around again.

It all happens in a split second before I'm falling overboard.

"Louis!!!!!!!!" I hear my name being called as I hit the water, it's like knives stabbing me all over, the water is below freezing, black and scary as fuck, the fall hurt badly and my side is throbbing.

I break the surface and gasp for air, I hear two more splashes as I begin to freak out. I can't breathe the water is pitch black and I feel like I'm being pulled under. Then the light from the boat shines Into the water, missing me completely, it's chaotic as everyone on board starts yelling and the staff on board begin trying to rescue me. All I want his Harry and Edward, why was I so mean to them, I don't want to be alone in the water, it's just like my dream and they won't come for me, they don't want me anymore, they think I hate them and they won't care if I drown. Tears spring to my eyes and I can't breathe. I try my best to not panic and stay above the water but it's hard and so so cold. I then hear Harry's voice yelling my name frantically.

"LOUIS!!!!" He screams.

"LOUIS.....PLEASE" that's Edward.

"Daddy" I cry as best I can in the cold.

They hear it though and turn directly toward me, they both then start swimming for me as fast as they can. When they reach me I latch in for dear life.

"Oh fuck Louis, Jesus are you okay?" Edward asks as he grips me tightly 

I'm a sobbing mess right now, 

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I love you so much I'm so sorry" I sob.

"We know, we know, shhhh, just breathe" Harry tells me. 

The boys swim me back into the light of the boat and Max throws us a life ring down. Edward catches it and we are pulled into the boat. 

"You, you came for me?" I say to them both as I realise they jumped in after me to rescue me.

"We would always come for you button, always" Harry says seriously.

"We love you" Edward tells me. 

I latch onto Edward around his neck as we are pulled back into the boat, blankets are thrown over us and I see Max has detained Drew. He is staring daggers at me but I ignore him as Harry and Edward lead me back to our room to warmth and safety.


	32. Chapter 32

Hi guys,

So sorry for making you wait for the next chapter, it is the last one but I've just had an operation so if you could all give me one week to get the last chapter up that would be amazing! I'm starting a sequel too! Love you all xoxox


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm so sorry for the wait on the last chapter, here it is. It's only short and it isn't my best as I had the entire fanfic written bar the last chapter. I've been so sick all week but I hope you can forgive me for this chapter. A sequal is in the works and will have lots more smut! Again thank you for reading love you all lots xoxoxo xoxox

LOUIS POV

"Okay, so this button turns it on and you steer with the handle bars" Harry coaches me.

We are sitting on the jet ski, me in front of Harry while he teaches me how to work it. Edward and Liam are on the deck of the boat while Niall and Zayn are on the jet ski beside us, Zayn teaching Niall the same thing.

"I'm scared" I tell Harry as I look into his eyes, his expression softens and he looks at me lovingly.

After my fall off the boat Harry and Edward wanted to take me home, Drew was taken into custody and I've been coddled even worse than before. Even though my side is still hurting quite badly I didn't want to ruin the holiday. The fact that Harry and Edward jumped off the boat to rescue me has helped me immensely, the nightmare I was having over and over again, I haven't had in three days and I have been making myself face my fear of the water. Harry and Edward have been so proud of me and agreed to stay for the remaining two weeks on the boat. 

"You have your life vest on and I'm here, Edward is watching us on the deck, Max is behind us on his own ski, you are safe, I promise you little one" Harry reassures me gently, kissing the side of my head.

I look over to see Niall and Zayn riding their jet ski, I can hear Niall laughing and having a great time.

"Okay" say, smiling back at Harry. 

"Good boy" Harry smiles back and kisses my lips.

He starts the engine and backs the ski out of its holding, his huge hands rest over mine on the handle bars and hold me securely. Excitement builds in my belly as I prepare, I notice I can't stop the smile spreading across my face.

"Ready?" Harry asks me.

"Yep" I say.

Harry revs the engine and we are off, at first I freak out but then it becomes fun, the wind in my face and the way Harry controls the ski, swiping sideways through the waves, we are saturated and I feel free and amazing. I giggle and laugh i feel incredible, I chance a look back at Harry who has the wind in his hair and looks insanely gorgeous, his smile is so bright and he leans down to kiss me on the lips quickly. I turn back around and enjoy every single second with Harry. I'm having so much fun I forget about the pain in my chest, my fears and my side and I just live. It's truly an amazing feeling. We ski past the boat deck and see Edward and Liam smiling widely. I wave at Edward and he waves back beaming at me. I can tell he is a little worried but he knows I'm safe with Harry. 

When we return to the boat I'm excited and so full of adrenalin.

"Wow Harry that was so amazing thank you thank you thank you" I say excitedly as I take my life vest off.

Harry chuckles at me and kisses my lips.

"You did amazing baby, I'm so proud" he says and I smile genuinely back at him.

I race up to the deck to find Edward and when he sees me I run into his arms and he lifts me up like a child.

"Hello there" he smiles widely at me.

"Edward, that was so much fun, did you see me!!!" I can't help but yell.

"I did!! you were amazing Sweetheart I'm so proud of you!!" Edward smiles.

He kisses me on the lips and puts me down. 

"Louis did you see me, how fun was it" Niall comes running towards us.

"It was awesome Ni" I giggle.

"Do you want to go jump off the second deck?" I ask.

"Yeah let's go" Niall beams and we both run to the second deck where there is a little inlet that allows us to jump into the water, the drop is about five meters.

The older boys set down on the lounge chairs and watch on with huge smiles as Niall and I have the time of our lives being care free, laughing and giggling. 

I never would have thought I would feel these emotions again after so long but I feel so free and at peace. 

After a long chat without screaming, I decided to agree to see a professional when we get back home. Harry and Edward have also agreed that this is not like their regular submissive relationships, that I am not just a submissive and i need to be respected enough to be involved in decisions. I'm still nervous about speaking to someone but the sooner I can get over everything that has happened, the better. 

That night when I'm curled up in bed in Edwards track pants and Harry's warm jumper, both their arms around me I realise just how lucky I am, just how in love I am with these two incredible men. I am looking forward to our life together and the surprises, twists and turns that I know will come with being with the twins. Their possessive and loving behaviour is something I now crave and want more than anything, I also need my own voice though which both boys understand now. 

We have come so far in such a short time but I know that we can work through anything together. As we drift off to sleep comfortable and relaxed I think back to the first time I met the twins and I smile and thank god I am so clumsy and was stupid enough to spill coffee on one of the richest most gorgeous men in Britain and that he and his amazing brother saw something and didn't give up on me.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just posted a new story it's called 'twos company' xx

Just posted a new story it's called twos company xx


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New fix up, called “we’ve got you” xx

New fic up, called “We’ve got you” x


End file.
